Destino
by EsmedeCullen
Summary: Esta es una historia que ya había publicado pero la baje porque quería darle retoques así que aquí vamos otra vez y espero les guste. Bella y Edward se conocen y al paso de los años construyen una linda familia donde tendrán que lidiar con los problemas de adolecentes y una enfermedad... Sé que les gustara solo denle un poquito de tiempo... con mucho drama pero con final feliz...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El comienzo de una larga

Historia

Bella POV

Cuando llegue a Forks, creí que mi vida entera estaba cayendo en un inmenso agujero. Cada parte de aquel pequeño pueblo me recordaba a la mujer que más ame y que amare en mi vida, "MI MADRE", mi querida Renee. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 20 años, siempre viví junto a mis padres Charlie y Renee Swan. Cuando alcance la edad de 10 años decidimos alejarnos de Forks. Nos fuimos a vivir a Phoenix. Un lugar inmensamente soleado, era el paraíso o eso creíamos todos.

Mi madre acaba de morir, se le fue detectado un cáncer sumamente invasivo, en cuestión de semanas mamá se encontraba en una cama postrada y sufriendo grandes dolores. Creo nunca existirá dolor más grande que ver agonizar a las personas que mas quieres. Que ironía del destino, mamá quiso abandonar Forks porque sentía que se estaba muriendo en este lugar, sin posibilidades de surgir, pero en realidad Phoenix fue el lugar en el que terminó falleciendo.

No fue buena idea volver a este lugar, lo se, lo presiento. Pero debía acompañar a Charlie, no le podía obligar a quedarse sabiendo el dolor que esto conllevaría para él.

Puedo quizás rescatar el hecho de que una sola cosa me alegra de estar aquí, y es el hecho de que podré volver a ver a mi viejo amigo Jake.

Lo necesitaba, lo necesite desde el primer momento que estuvimos lejos. Siempre fue un gran amigo, un casi hermano. Hacíamos millones de travesuras. Molestábamos a nuestros amigos Quil y Marina, ya que eran más pequeños que nosotros. Les decimos cosas tales como:

"… si te comes una barata tendrás súper poderes…" "… mira (le indicaba una olla de mis juegos de cocinita llena con gusanos)… spaghetti…"

Está bien acepto que fuimos malos, pero éramos tan solo unos niños.

Una vez instalados en casa me acerque a Charlie que estaba sentado en la cocina tomando un vaso de jugo de naranja. Podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza cuando miraba de reojo el lugar que ocupaba antiguamente mamá.

¿Cómo estas Charlie?- le pregunte mientras apoyaba el mentón en su cabeza y le acariciaba los hombros.

Bien cariño- dijo dando un gran suspiro.

Yo también la extraño…- dije ahogando la melancolía en mi tono de voz.

Lo sé cariño… se que tu también estas sufriendo, y se que soy sumamente egoísta al traerte a este lugar y alejarte de todo lo que es tu vida en Phoenix… lo siento pequeña.

No tienes de que disculparte- dije tratando de fingir una gran sonrisa y empequeñecer el hecho de que me alejaba de mi mundo, de mis amigas y de mi novio- mi deber esta contigo, y por lo demás, bueno ya tendremos tiempo después…

Gracias bells se que haces un gran esfuerzo estando aquí.

Ven vamos- dije mientras tomaba su mano y lo obligaba a pararse.

¿Qué haces bella?- pregunto intrigado por mi comportamiento.

¿Crees que Billy o Jake se pongan contentos con nuestro retorno?- pregunte con ilusión.

Yo creo que si bells, pero el viaje ha sido agotador, quizás lo mejor será posponer la visita hasta mañana.

Pero…- y en definitiva terminé por aceptarlo, el día había estado cargado de energía así que quizás de verdad era mejor quedarnos en casa y mañana por la mañana ir a visitarlos.

Ok… ganaste- lo miré sorprendida, no había insistido, pero quizás era él quien tenía más ganas de ir a ver a su viejo amigo- Busca una chaqueta, por si no lo recuerdas es muy frío por aquí.- Comencé a dar brincos por toda la casa, buscando un abrigo para mi y otro para Charlie, las llaves del coche. El viaje a la Push fue eterno. Cada vez ansiaba más el poder rodear la cintura de mi mejor amigo con un gran abrazo. Poder besar sus mejillas y pedirle que nos demos una nueva oportunidad como amigos…

¿en que piensas bella?- pregunto Charlie sacándome de mis fantasías.

En Jake…- dije sin poder contener un suspiro.

Y ¿que hay con eso? te lo pregunto porque te vez un poco, mas bien bastante preocupada.- No deseaba mentirle, siempre hemos sido de una enorme confianza, me criaron con el concepto de la verdad ante todo, además no debía dejarlo hacer conjeturas erróneas.

No sé si Jake estará dispuesto a ser mi amigo otra vez… eso me ha tenido muy preocupada…- y solo lo solté, me sentí casi al borde de las lágrimas cuando lo confesé.

Cariño, me extraña que te preocupe una cosa como esa. Ustedes han sido muy buenos amigos, esas cosas no se olvidan fácilmente. Aunque bien debes darle su espacio. Se sentirá bastante raro el tenerte otra vez aquí.- dijo acariciando mi rostro- te lo aseguro cariño, todas las veces que conversaba con Billy, él me decía que Jake te extrañaba muchísimo. Así que con aquella información, creo que te recibirá con lo brazos abiertos. Quien sabe, quizás se puedan hasta enamorar, así ya no vez mas a ese Alec.

¡Papá!- dije con reproche- no me gusta que te refieras de forma tan despectiva a mi novio, Alec es un gran hombre- me molestaba que siempre lo rechazara, no era malo conmigo y de hecho estuvo apoyándome mucho con la enfermedad de mamá.

Bells, el no es hombre para ti… ese muchacho va en busca de… otras… cosas…- dijo con un tono que me resulto un poco extraño de descifrar.

¿Así?... y según tú, ¿tras de que va?- dije insidiosamente.

Bella… tú mejor que yo lo sabes…

Si lo supiera ¿crees que te lo preguntaría?...- durante unos segundos quedamos en completo silencio- y bien… ¿me responderás o no?

Bella, el es un hombre y tu una niña aun… y por el bien de él espero que lo sigas siendo. El problema de el es que pide mas de lo que tu estas dispuesta a dar…- ¡El error más grande de mi vida! Me lo repetía una y otra vez. Esa es una de las cosas que tiene en contra el hecho de tener gran confianza con tus padres, después terminan sacándolo para su propio beneficio. Hace unos meses Alec me invito a su casa, quería que cenara con su familia. Como era de esperar yo respondí con un rotundo SI. Pero cuando llegamos a su casa me di cuenta que todo era mentira. Él había preparado una cena romántica para dos. Después de disculparse como diez mil veces, resulto ser una de mis mejores cenas en el mundo. Comimos comida Italiana, nos tomamos una copa de un exquisito vino. Pero cuando todo termino, resulta que comenzó a ponerse muy cariñoso. Me abrazaba, me besaba los labios y acariciaba mi espalda bajando hasta la cintura, una y otra vez. Hasta que para culminar la acción me arrincono entre la pared y la puerta a la entrada de su recamara, posicionando su cuerpo pegado al mío, no puedo negar que la ansiedad y el deseo que sentía era magnifico y embriagador. Pero cuando sentí su intimidad erecta contra mi muslo, me cohibí completamente. Alec respiraba agitadamente.

Mi bella eres con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida… te amo mi linda bells…

Por favor Alec…- dije de forma desperada apelando a su cordura, ya que no sabría si podría detenerme a tiempo- aun no, aun no estoy lista.

Bella- dijo besándome el cuello, mientras guiaba mi mano hasta su entrepierna- ¿es que no me amas?... ¿es que dudas del inmenso amor que siento por ti?

No cariño… es solo que… Alec… No quiero… no… por favor… no terminemos mal la noche… Alec por favor

Yo podría mostrarte una forma de pasarla muy bien- dijo besando el escote en mi pecho.

Alec por favor… no quiero todavía… si me amas no me obligues a acariciarte de esa forma- dije mientras el color carmesí inundaba mi rostro.

Esta bien bells… solo para que te des cuenta que te amo… pero que no puedo dejar de desearte- dijo soltando mi mano, la cual escondí tras mi espalda.

Gracias- dije posicionando mis labios contra los suyos.

Bells… siento lo que dije cariño… no quise hacerte sentir mal… es solo que no me gusta ese chico, pero también se que Jake es solo tu amigo… discúlpame hija… no quise hacerte sentir mal…- dijo mi padre sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

No te preocupes se que no lo hiciste con maldad… solo espero que no me lo saques en cara, o si no de esa forma no volveré a confiar en ti…- dije casi amenazándolo.

Esta bien mi niña… esta bien…- A los minutos estábamos en la Push. Aquella casa seguía igual, pero un poco más modernizada. Le habían cambiado el color, era de un blando invierno precioso, pero su esencia era la misma, se respiraba la misma tranquilidad. La luz de la sala estaba encendida. Al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra llegada, pues cuando llegamos a la puerta nadie salio a recibirnos. Charlie me abrazó, casi como infundiéndome valor, me conocía tan bien, se daba cuenta que mi corazón estaba a mil y que mi respiración se había trasformado en un silencioso jadeo.

Tranquila bells. Parece que te desmayaras.

Que tonto- le trate de responder con una sonrisa irónica pero solo logré esbozar una extremadamente nerviosa.

Tranquilidad bella, tranquilidad…- Llegamos a la puerta de entrada, Charlie toco bastante fuerte. De momento pensamos que nadie saldría a nuestro encuentro, pero se escucho una risa estridente que se nos aproximaba. Sin duda alguna sabía quien era el dueño de aquella contagiosa risa, podría poner mis manos al fuego y se, no me quemaría. Nos abrió la puerta un muchacho muy alto, de pelo y ojos negros. Tenia el cabello ni tan corto ni tan largo. Su piel era preciosa. Un color cobrizo… así como… no se un… color… magnifico. No pude detallarlo más, solo me di cuenta de que el muchacho que estaba frente a mis ojos era HERMOSO. No quedaba rastro de aquel muchacho pequeño, con ojos de inocencia. Nos observo con gran detalle, primero a Charlie y después a mí. Me observo de pies a cabeza. Por ultimo posiciono sus ojos en los míos y los suyos se abrieron como platos… no cabía duda, le habíamos dado una gran sorpresa.

Ho… hola… ¿Charlie?- fue lo único que pregunto.

Pues si hombre, ¿Que acaso ya no me reconoces?

Wow… en realidad, me sorprende mucho. Anda pasa- dijo haciendo sañas en dirección a él. Y a mi, aún nada. Entramos la casa por dentro estaba irreconocible, era hermosa, incluso la visión no nos permitía apreciar la ampliación que le había hecho, en el que antes era el jardín trasero. El color del interior era idéntico al exterior. Ese hogar emanaba una tranquilidad absoluta. Por fin me sentí en casa…

Wow Jake- dijo asombrado Charlie.- no recordaba que tu casa fuese tan hermosa

Es que… emmm… no lo era… de apoco… emmmm… hemos ido arreglándola…- dijo con un tono atontado.

Oh… ya veo… y bueno- dijo Charlie acordándose de mí- esta es bella… ¿la recuerdas o no?- pregunto con un tono juguetón

Bueno si…- dijo muy seguro Jake, casi podría decir que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, pero después se coloco serio y sus ojos fueron melancólicos- nada mas que a pasado mucho tiempo… están diferentes… eso es todo… sorprendido…- fue lo que acoto, aun sin dirigirse directamente a mí.

Bueno… ¿y mi amigo Billy?

Fue al mercado… por unas cosas… dijo que volvía enseguida…

Ah…- fue lo único que pronuncio mi padre.

¿Lo quieren esperar?- pregunto y de una manera que me pareció mal educado.

Si no te molestamos- respondí bruscamente.

No… no molestan… ustedes son amigos de Billy, y estoy seguro que saltara por toda la casa tan solo con ver tu auto afuera Charlie.- Sentí sus palabras como un puñal insertado lentamente en medio de mi corazón. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? ¿Tan indiferente? ¿Por qué ahora ya no me correspondía con esa maravillosa sonrisa como cuando éramos niños? ¿Es que ya no quería ser mi amigo? ¿Es que ya tenía muchos y no me necesitaba como yo a él? ¿Es que ya no me quería? ¿Ya no existía nuestra conexión? Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por segundo. Estaba claro, algo le pasaba conmigo, si bien esperaba que me criticara por perder el contacto o por alejarme tanto o por no responder sus llamadas estos últimos 6 meses. Nunca, nunca me espere esa indiferencia. Esa desigualdad, el hecho de no interesarle que yo había vuelto, me sentí fatal. De la nada apareció en el umbral de la puerta que daba a la sala con la televisión una chica preciosa, con un cabello color castaño claro, un rostro delgado, sus ojos eran de un verde precioso y su piel era muy parecida a la de Jacob, pero no con esa exquisitez particular del. Esa chica era preciosa, nunca podría compararme con su belleza, jamás Jake podría preferirme a mí por sobre ese rostro de ángel. En este momento todas mis inseguridades aparecen. Ella era su mujer, él la poseía y la amaba. Y como no amarla si era la belleza misma personificada. Jamás Jake podría amarme como la ama a ella… pero y ¿Qué me importa si me ama o no? Yo tengo novio, además con Jake somos solo amigos… ISABELLA SWAN NO CONFUNDAS LAS COSAS…

Hola…- miro a Jake con curiosidad.

Gina- dijo poniéndose rojo y mirándome de reojo. Conociéndolo, se puso muy nervioso, porque empezó a morder su labio inferior

¿Quiénes son?- dijo aun observándolo mientras le tomaba la mano.

Son Charlie y su hija Isabella.- jamás me había llamado Isabella. Estoy segura que mi rostro se descompuso, pude ver a Charlie como me observaba con una mirada melancólica- Amigos de mi padre.- ¿Por qué Jake me hacia esto? ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?

ah… - dijo la muchacha observándome detenidamente.- y bueno… ¿no me presentaras?- dijo interrogativamente la muchacha que tenia un cuerpo y un rostro precioso.

Por supuesto cariño- Esa chica era su novia ¿Por qué nunca me lo contó? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto?- ella es Gina… mi novia…- Me dolió y excesivamente, pero ¿Por qué? Yo tengo novio también y el no se enojo… o ¿si?

Un gusto conocerlos, Billy siempre habla de ti Charlie…- dijo la muchacha. Completa la oración, vamos chica, completa la oración, decía en mi fuero interno. Eh chica, vamos, es el turno de que dijera algo como "¿tú eres bella? ¡Por fin te conozco! Jake me ha hablado mucho de ti". Nos quedamos unos segundos en completo silencio… aquellas palabras tan anheladas por mi corazón nunca llegaron.

Bueno bella- dijo mi padre- será mejor que nos vamos, es tarde y creo que Billy va a tardarse… mejor venimos mañana…

Si gustan…- dijo Jake. Su actitud me indigno así que por fin me arme de valor.

¿no quieres que estemos acá?- pregunté rudamente.

¿Cómo?- trato de demostrar que no entendía lo que preguntaba.

¿Qué si deseas que nos vamos "JACOB"?- enfatice en la pronunciación de su nombre, ya que pocas veces lo llamaba así, mas bien solo cuando estaba enojada con el. Frunció el seño.

Que ocurrencias bella… ¿Por qué Jake querría que nos fuésemos?- mi padre trataba de bajar la tensión en la sala.

No lo se, por eso se lo estoy preguntando.- volví a mirarlo, esperando su respuesta.

Wow veo que con el tiempo te haz puesto paranoica- dijo con una mueca sarcástica en el rostro.

Me largo- fue lo último que dije, me di la vuelta y me aproxime a la puerta, ya no quería estar en esta casa si no era bien recibida, pero quedé asustada cuando antes de que yo pudiese abrir la puerta se abriera de golpe dejando entrar a un joven muy guapo y de pelo rubio. Tenía unos ojos celestes hermosos.

¿Bella?- dijo el joven con enorme curiosidad- Dios bella ¿eres tú?- Me miro como tratando de asegurar que no era un espejismo y de que realmente estaba ahí frente a él. De primer momento no lo reconocí, pero cuando se me acerco supe que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Quil. Tiro al suelo sus cosas, creo que era su mochila y su chaqueta. Se me acerco y me abrazó. Me elevo del suelo y comenzó a darme vueltas en el aire.- Oh dios bella, no sabes que contento- decía sin parar de reír y darme vueltas.

Quil- fue lo único que alcance a decir, no aguante mas, le respondí con vehemencia su abrazo.

Dios bells, no lo puedo creer…- me deposito en el suelo- ¡estas aquí! Dios si que estas aquí- decía tocando mi rostro

Si aquí estoy…- dije respondiendo a su efusividad con una grande y radiante sonrisa

Estas tan cambiada… tan linda bells…- sonreía tan verdaderamente.

Gracias Quil… por el… recibimiento… si hubiera sabido que sería así habría ido directo a tu casa…- dije riendo.

Bueno, en ese caso aquí estamos… esta es mi casa ahora, desde que murieron mis padres.- Fue como una bofetada en mi interior, como una patada en el estómago. No tenía idea de aquello. La cara de mi padre era de tristeza no de sorpresa, y eso me extraño.

¿Qué?- dije inmersa en un torrente de jadeos.

No te preocupes bells no tenías como saber… no hay problema paso hace años, lo e ido superando… poco a poco pero superando…- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica. Lo abracé tan fuerte como pude, él decía que lo había superado, pero la muerte de un padre jamás se supera. Nos quedamos así unos minutos sin escuchar ni una palabra de ni uno de los presentes hasta que poco a poco nos fuimos separando, lo miré directamente y acaricié su rostro con todo el amor que pude, él era mi amigo y de esta forma le demostraba cuanto sentía haber estado tan lejos y sin haberlo podido ayudar- No tenías como saberlo Bella- me miró fijamente.

Lo siento tanto Quil- estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas- pero en algo te equivocas- Al final me voltee mirando directamente a los ojos de Charlie.- Tenía como saber.- dije mirando furiosamente a mi padre y luego a Jake- ¿hace cuanto murieron?- pregunté otra vez.

Lo siento bella.- dijo mi padre mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- grite con odio- Tenía derecho a saber- Tú- indiqué a Jacob- ¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste nada? ¿se creen que soy idiota, que al volver no me daría cuenta?- no estaba solamente enojada, estaba indignada.

Bella yo…

¿Tu qué?... ¿Cómo demonios podrías explicarme el hecho de dejarme al margen de la muerte de los padres de mi amigo?- me acerqué tanto que me vi casi tentada de golpearlo.

Bella…- dijo Quil con preocupación en la voz- no te enojes con ellos, deben tener razones fuertes para eso, te las pueden explicar pero quizá deban hacerlo en otro momento, quizás Charlie se sentiría mas relajado también- no podía entender que hubiese alguna razón que pudiesen darme para entender el hecho de que me mintieran.

No hay razón que valga- estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas- estuve todo el tiempo pensando en lo que te pudiese haber hecho para que me trataras tan fríamente durante la noche, ahora no me interesa te pasaste de la raya, así como tu yo también tenía derecho de saber- me alejé y miré a mi padre- Vamos a casa. Allá podremos hablar tranquilamente…- dije con lástima en la voz. Me daba lástima y mucha pena que mi padre me hubiese omitido tanta información. Me dirigí a Quil.- Lo siento tanto amigo, no quise estar lejos de ti en esos momentos tan difíciles de tu vida… nunca lo supe… lo siento.- dije abrazándolo y pegando mi rostro en su pecho- lo siento mucho- sentí que mis ojos soltaban lágrimas.

No te preocupes bella- dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro para mirarme a los ojos, pero se sorprendió cuando se percato de que estaba llorando- bells no, por dios, no.- dijo casi en un tono suplicante- por mi bella, por favor no llores cariño…- Sentí que una persona quiso acercarse pero que se detuvo a medio camino, debió haber sido Jacob… no, obvio que no fue él, debe haber sido Charlie, que se sentía culpable por mis lágrimas.

Te juro que vendré mañana, para que podamos hablar extendidamente, me comprometo contigo, ¿Ok?

Ok- respondió Quil. Me fui de aquella casa que traía tantos maravillosos recuerdos a mi mente. Me aleje sin mirar a tras.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Por fin la espera se acabo…

Jacob POV

Nunca pude sacarla de mi cabeza, siempre se me presentaba en espejismos, ¡pero esto! esto ya era mucho.

Me encontraba en casa disfrutando de la compañía de mi novia Gina. Habíamos quedado en ver una película cuando saliéramos de la Universidad hoy. Le ofrecí ir al cine, pero no quiso, se escuso de que estaba cansadísima con los exámenes impuestos esta semana.

Era viernes, tendríamos el fin de semana para nosotros, sus padres saldrían de viaje y yo podría ir a quedarme a su casa. Ella provocaba en mí muchísimas cosas, la quería de verdad. No podía decir que la amaba, porque siempre estuve enamorado de Bella, pero ese siempre fue un amor imposible… un amor dañino, me propuse olvidarla desde el día que decidió no volver a contestar mis llamados ya estaba de novio con Gina pero jamás me había focalizado tanto en ella como ahora, 6 meses llevábamos intentándolo de verdad. Su desaire dolió como nunca me había dolido nada… dolió su ausencia. Pero lo iba a superar y en eso estoy ahora. Gina es hermosísima, es una mujer perfecta, de buenos sentimientos, protectora, buena con mi padre y con mis amigos. Bueno y lo importante, ME AMA.

Habíamos dejado de ver la película, ella me había besado y había comenzado a excitarme. La bese, como si de eso dependiese mi vida, la acaricié como si fuese la ultima vez que lo haría. Ella se sentó encima de mí, con su boca pegada a la mía. Teníamos tiempo de sobra para hacer el amor, Billy había ido al mercado y tardaría alrededor de unas dos horas solo en el mercado y una mas entre el viaje de ida y vuelta.

Aferre mis manos a su cintura y me pare, sutilmente la recosté en el sillón y me posicione sobre ella entre abriendo sus piernas tan solo un poco. Cuando sintió mis labios entrando en contacto con su cuello, soltó un leve gemido que me excito demasiado.

Le desabroche la camisa y el sostén, ambos los saqué volando. Los deje en la mesita de centro. Luego seguí sin apremio besando sus pechos y mordiendo la cima de estos. Gina arqueaba su espalda, me encantaba saber lo que provocaba en ella, saber que era yo quien la poseía y la hacía sentirse una mujer completa.

Le baje sus jeans, traía una tanga hermosa de un color rojo apasionado. No quería que nada se opusiera para entrar en contacto con ella. La quite inmediatamente también y comencé a acariciar su entrepierna. Cuando mis dedos entraron en contacto con su intimidad, emitió un gemido glorioso. El cual me dejo enloquecido. Rápidamente baje mi jeans y mi ropa interior, antes de introducirme dentro de ella, la mire con deseo y le susurre con picardía.

No más preámbulos cariño, tus gemidos me tienen loco… lo siento, pero eres culpable, por ser tan exquisita.

No hay problemas cariño. Te quiero dentro de mí ahora mismo.

Después de eso me introduje en su interior cuidadosamente ya que no quería producirle algún daño debido a que no estuviera lista. Había sido testigo de lo dolorosas que fueron nuestras primeras noches, no para mí, para mi fueron increíbles, me dí cuenta que era por mi culpa, ya que sin pensarlo me iba directo al grano, sin preámbulo ni nada. Ella nunca estaba lo bien lubricada para que no se produjera dolor. Pero de los errores se aprende. Después de eso nuestras noches, bueno mañanas, medios días, tardes, etc. Fueron inundadas de una maravillosa pasión.

Cuando me adentré en su intimidad arqueó la espalda y posiciono sus pies en torno a mis caderas. Trate de no ir tan rápido pero ella me pidió mas velocidad. Solo la obedecí. Entre y salí de Gina y cada una con mas excitación que la otra. Ella me miraba con deseo en el rostro y yo con ternura. Aun no podía mirarla del todo con amor.

Las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y profundas. Mi pene se sentía apunto de estallar, su estreches me volvía loco y me hacía embestirla cada vez con mas brusquedad.

Hasta que al fin llegamos al orgasmo juntos, siempre era igual me complacía el hecho de que pudiésemos terminar en la gloría juntos. Como estaríamos por siempre.

Me recosté en el sofá era grande así que yo cabía perfectamente. Posicione a Gina a mi lado y la acurruque en mi pecho.

Te quiero mucho Gina… te necesito mucho cariño.- fue lo único que pude susurrar en su oído. Aun recuperándome de los recientes jadeos.

Yo también te necesito, Te amo cariño.

Me daba lástima el hecho de no poderle decir que yo también la amaba. Pero no quería mentirle. Más que mal con el tiempo podría decirlo de corazón, ya estaba empezando a olvidar a bella. Ella estaba con un tipo, el que probablemente era dueño de sus besos, de sus alegrías, de sus tristezas y desilusiones, pero lo más importante y lo que me indignaba por sobre todo, dueño de su cama, de su deseo y sus gemidos, de sus orgasmos, dueño de su intimidad. No me podía sacar de la mente el hecho de que él la tocara y la besara como yo lo hago con Gina, de que él la posea como nunca yo podría hacerlo. Porque Si, yo anhelaba poseerla, anhelaba amarle, sentirme dentro de su intimidad, de poder sacarle esos gemidos que tanto me gustarían escuchar. Poder acariciarla y besarla por completo. Poder llegar junto a ella a la sima total de excitación de llegar junto a ella a un maravilloso orgasmo.

¡BASTA! Me grite en mi fuero interno. Deja de pensar en ella mientras abrazas a la mujer que acabas de hacerle el amor. ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ELLA JACOB, POR DIOS! ¡OLVIDALA! ¿Qué ya no le ibas olvidando?

Como si fuera tan simple lo e intentado durante 10 años, y aun no lo consigo del todo. Pero es solo cuestión de tiempo, nada más. La voy a olvidar.

Inesperadamente tocaron a la puerta. La que produjo que saliera de mis cavilaciones.

Billy- dijo Gina incorporándose rápidamente y tapando su boca con las manos.

No cariño. Billy lleva llaves, si fuese él ya nos habría visto.- dije cerrándole un ojo con picardía, mientras agarraba mi ropa y me la ponía.- vístete cariño, por si es alguien que tenga que pasar, aunque para serte verdaderamente sincero, por mi te quedaras así por un buen rato más- Gina se coloco roja. Aunque yo siempre vivía halagándola, ella nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse, siempre se sonrojaba de gran manera. Lo que me hacía enternecer un montón. Volvieron a golpear la puerta. Ella comenzó a vestirse me le aproximé, y le bese dulcemente los labios.- te quiero- Esboce una gran sonrisa. La quería demasiado y eso me hizo enormemente feliz. Los ojos de Gina brillaban con esperanza, yo nunca le mentí, siempre fui claro y le conté todos mis sentimientos sobre bella.

Gracias… no sabes… lo que es para mí…

Te amo…- le volví a decir con mis labios pegados a los de ella- y vístete no quiero que mis amigos tengan el honor y privilegio de ver a mi mujer desnuda- Gina solo se sonrojo y rió tímidamente. Yo reí de forma estridente mientras me aproxime a la entrada a abrí la puerta. Nunca pude sacarla de mi cabeza, siempre se me presentaba en espejismos, ¡pero esto! esto ya era mucho. Los observe, pero no lo entendía ¡DIOS ES ELLA! ¡ELLA! ¡DIOS ES BELLA! Los observe con gran detalle, primero a Charlie y después a ella. Por último la mire fijamente a los ojos y estaba ahí. Aquí, enfrente a mí, dios la espera por 10 años había acabado, estaba aquí, bella estaba frente a mí.

Ho… hola… ¿Charlie?- fue lo único que atiné a preguntar.

Pues si hombre, ¿Qué acaso ya no me reconoces?- ¿Y que importaba? ¿Qué importaba si ella estaba aquí? ¿Le perdonaría todo? El abandono, la ausencia, el desaire, la indiferencia… nunca le importamos esa es la verdad. Éramos solo parte del paquete, del maldito paquete que era estar aquí. Pero, ¿Qué diablos hacían acá? ¿Aquí? ¿En mi casa?... ¿Por qué ahora? Después de todo ese tiempo ¿Cómo se le ocurría traer su hermosa presencia ante esta casa? Porque claramente una cosa no se podría negar jamás… ella es la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Con sus ojos chocolates profundos, su pelo marrón hasta la cintura, wow y que hablar de su cintura, pequeñita, finita. Que daría por tenerla entre mis manos. Dios ese cuerpo es glorioso. Su piel casi traslucida le daba un toque excitante, ella entera era excitante. Wow la vida se ensaña conmigo, trato de olvidarle y esta mujer se posa frente a mi casa con este cuerpo de diosa y que no me pertenece… de hecho le pertenece a otro… ¡AL DIABLO CON LA MALDITA PROMESA! ¡AL DIABLO CON ISABELLA SWAN! ¡AL DIABLO CONTIGO BELLA! ¡YA NO TE QUIERO EN MI VIDA! ¡VETE CON ESE TIPO, DEJALO QUE TE HAGA SU MUJER, QUE TE POSEA, A MI YA NO ME IMPORTA! ¿ME OISTE? ¡YA NO ME IMPORTA! Todo eso y mas me daban ganas de gritarle a la cara. Pero me limite y concentre al máximo. Esto se acabaría pero de la mejor manera posible. La haría pensar que ya no me interesaba… mi indiferencia será su peor castigo.

Wow… en realidad, me sorprende mucho. Anda pasa- dije dirigiéndome exclusivamente a Charlie. Entre a la casa acompañado de los visitantes… ¿Por qué diablos Billy no me dijo nada? ¿O será que me lo dijo en la mañana?

PENSAMIENTO

Jake en la tarde iré al mercado, quiero comprar unas cosas y como no vas a estar cuando salga prefiero informarte ahora.

¿y para que iras al mercado aun no es la fecha? ¿necesitas comprar algo en especial?

Bueno si especial, necesito hacer algo muy especial, algunas cosas para atender a un par de invitados que vendrán a casa.

Wow que misterioso… y ¿se puede saber quienes?

NO

¿Por?

Porque no.

Papá ésa ni siquiera es una buena respuesta.

No necesito que sea buena, solo que no te lo diré.

Vamos jefe… ¿Qué acaso es una novia?- pregunte un poco sorprendido… bueno comprendo que es hombre pero no me lo imagino con otra mujer aquí en casa… siendo así como mi mamá.

FIN PENSAMIENTOS

Charlie me saco de mis pensamientos.

Wow Jake- dijo asombrado- no recordaba que tu casa fuese tan hermosa

Es que… emmm… no lo era… de a poco… emmmm… hemos ido arreglándola…- dije aun sorprendido con la presencia de aquella diosa en mi hogar. No se que me sucedía pero aun no podía creer que bella estuviese parada frente a mi, algo que de hecho e esperado desde hace 10 años y ni siquiera la he saludado.

Oh… ya veo… y bueno… esta es bella… ¿la recuerdas o no?- pregunto con un tono sarcástico.

Bueno si…- dije muy seguro, no pude aguantar una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en la comisura de mis labios… por dios Charlie ¿Cómo no la voy a recordar? Si tu supieras como me la imagino… dios eso si que no te gustaría. Pronto me di cuanta de lo estúpido que estaban siendo mis pensamientos, así que me limite a proseguir- es solo que están diferentes… eso es todo… sorprendido…- Cobardemente proseguí sin dirigirme directamente a bella. "¡NO TE MIENTAS!" me decía mi voz interna. "¡MUERES POR CRUZAR EL ESPACIO QUE HAY ENTRE AMBOS Y ABRAZARLA Y HASTA SI ELLA TE LO PERMITIERA BESARLA!"

Bueno… ¿y mi amigo Billy?- dijo Charlie sacándome de mis locuras, en este momento se lo agradecí.

Fue al mercado… por unas cosas… dijo que volvía enseguida…

Ah…- fue lo único que pronuncio.

¿Lo quieren esperar?- trate únicamente de romper el hielo, de esa forma si era formal y se quedaban podíamos dejarnos de boberías y pasar al salón, aunque debo admitirlo mi voz salio un tanto grosera.

Si no te molestamos- respondió bella bruscamente.

No… no molestan… ustedes son amigos de Billy, y estoy seguro que saltara por toda la casa tan solo con ver tu auto afuera Charlie.- Eso fue un golpe bajo, lo puedo ver en su rostro, me alegro que le duela. Eso es lo que quiero que se de cuenta que con su ausencia y abandono, perdió a un amigo. Se me había olvidado del todo la presencia de Gina. Así que cuando apareció desde el salón me lleve un gran susto. Pude ver la especulación en el rostro de la que un día fue mi mejor amiga. Pude ver sus ojos abiertos como platos mirando de pies a cabeza a mi novia. Bella nunca fue una chica con mucha autoestima, incluso podría apostar que en este preciso momento esta comparándose con Gina y sintiendo inseguridad de su belleza, Pero que ilusa podría llegar a ser si cometiera tal sacrilegio. ¿Que acaso no se da cuenta que ella es la mujer mas hermosa del planeta? ¿Que cualquier hombre desearía estar con ella antes de estar con cualquier otra? Por dios bella que torpe puedes llegar a ser.

Hola…- murmuro Gina hacía mí con curiosidad.

Gina- dije sonrojándome y mirando de refilón a bella. No entendía su expresión ¿Que le sorprendía tanto?

¿Quiénes son?- dijo Gina aún observándome, mientras tomaba de mi mano.

Son Charlie y su hija Isabella. - "¿¡ISABELLA!? ¿¡DIOS QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!?" pregunto de nuevo la vocecita en mi interior. "¡BUENO ISABELLA ES SU NOMBRE!" contraataqué en mi interior. "Y SI NO ME INTERESA MANTENER NINGUN LAZO CON ELLA NO TENGO PARA QUE LLAMARLA DE OTRA FORMA" dije casi gritando con lágrimas dentro de mi pecho. "TE VAS A ARREPENTIR… TE VAS A ARREPENTIR" decía la vocecita en mi interior. Estaba burlándose de mí. "¡YA CALLATE MALDITA SEA!" Y la voz en mi interior por fin cesó.- Amigos de mi padre.- concluí. Pude ver en su rostro la pena, todos fuimos capaces de verla, incluso Gina, quien me apretó más la mano. Charlie observo a bella y luego me envió una mirada ácida.

Ah… - dijo Gina observándome detenidamente a bella.- y bueno… ¿no me presentaras?- dijo especulativa. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué la iba a dejar por el simple hecho de que volvió bella? Logré apreciar los ojos especulativos de Gina como casi esperando que la presentara no sé… quizás… ¿Cómo una amiga? Por dios que poco me conoce.

Por supuesto cariño- y ahí estaba de nuevo esa expresión en el rostro de bella, esa especulación de no saber nada… - ella es Gina… mi novia…- ¿Dolor? ¿Qué acaso es dolor lo que vislumbra en el rostro de bella? ¡Dios santo pero si ella tiene novio! ¿Podría exigirme que yo la esperara en castidad mientras ella se… enreda con su novio?

Un gusto conocerlos, Billy siempre habla de ti Charlie…- dijo Gina. Lo único que esperaba era que no se le ocurriese decir que yo también le hablaba de ella. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa expresión como esperando que prosiguiera, que Gina le lograra proporcionar mayor información. Nos quedamos unos segundos en completo silencio…

Bueno bella- dijo su padre- será mejor que nos vamos, es tarde y creo que Billy va a tardarse… mejor venimos mañana…

Si gustan…- dije. La cara de bella se puso roja.

¿no quieres que estemos acá?- preguntó rudamente.

¿Cómo?- trate de hacerme el desentendido, pero bien sabía yo que en el tono que estaba hablando dejaba al descubierto un mensajito tal como ¡NO VUELVAN POR AQUÍ! "¿ESTAS SEGURO QUE ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES JACOB BLACK?". Ignore la vocecilla en mi interior.

¿Qué si deseas que nos vamos "JACOB"?- enfatizó la pronunciación de mi nombre, fue raro escuchar como salía una palabra tan dura de esos delicados y maravillosos labios. Fruncí el seño.

Que ocurrencias bella… ¿Por qué Jake querría que nos fuésemos?- pregunto su padre.

No lo se, por eso se lo estoy preguntando.- volvió a mirarme con ira, esperando una respuesta, valla, si que a cambiado su carácter.

Wow veo que con el tiempo te haz puesto paranoica - dije más encima con una mueca sarcástica en los labios.

Me largo- fue lo último que dijo, de pronto se dio la vuelta, camino hasta la salida, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta, Quil mi viejo amigo. Tubo que venir a vivirse aquí hace dos años, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Por lo que dicen los policías el padre de Quil venía bajo la influencia del alcohol y se quedo dormido al volante, estrellándose en una curva en la carretera. Desde aquel momento le brindamos apoyo y un nuevo hogar. Esta información en conjunto tanto como otras cosas decidimos mantenerlas al margen de Bella que estaba sufriendo con la enfermedad de su madre.

¿Bella?- pregunto Quil con enorme curiosidad- Dios bella, ¿eres tú?- La miro con la misma incertidumbre que tuve yo en el rostro, podría asegurar que bella no lo reconoció. Quil tiro al suelo su mochila y su chaqueta y se acerco a tropiezos para luego elevarla del suelo y darle vueltas en el aire.- oh dios bella, no sabes que contento- decía sin parar de reír, parecía un chiquillo de 15 años.

Quil- fue lo único que pronunció bella antes de comenzar a responder al efervescente recibimiento de "mi" amigo.

Dios bells, no lo puedo creer…- la deposito en el suelo- ¡estas aquí!, dios si que estas aquí- decía tocando cariñosamente su rostro, me pude dar cuenta que su hermosura lo despampano al igual que a mi. "¡SIN PRESIÓN TU SOLITO LO ADMITISTE!" Ironizo la voz en mi interior

Si aquí estoy…- dijo con una grande y radiante sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que no me dedico a mí al verme.

Estas tan cambiada… tan linda bells…- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Le dice que es linda? ¿Y con que fin?

Gracias Quil… por el… recibimiento… si hubiera sabido que sería así habría ido directo a tu casa…- dijo riendo, ¿Qué trato de decir con eso? ¿Qué hubiera preferido ir a verlo a él antes que a mi?

Bueno, en ese caso aquí estamos… esta es mi casa ahora, desde que murieron mis padres.- El rostro de bella se paralizó, no esbozó ningún sentimiento, es como si te hubiesen apuntado con un control remoto y le hubiesen puesto pause. Hasta que rompió el silencio, pero aun sin moverse.

¿Qué?- dijo jadeando estridentemente.

No te preocupes bells no tenías como saber… no hay problema paso hace años, lo e ido superando… poco a poco pero superando…- dijo con una sonrisa apesadumbrada. Lo primero que habría hecho, habría ido donde Quil y le habría dicho que no tuviese pena, que luchara por seguir reconstruyendo su vida. Y segundo me habría acercado a bella, la hubiese abrazado y pedido perdón por ocultarle la verdad- No tenías como saberlo Bella- ella se removió en sus brazos.

Lo siento tanto Quil- se abrazaban con mucha hermandad- pero en algo te equivocas, tenía como saber- se dio la vuelta y de forma alternada nos miró con odio, primero a su padre y luego a mi- ¿hace cuanto murieron?- dijo mirando furiosamente su padre. Charlie la miraba con mucho arrepentimiento.

Lo siento bella.- dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- grito con odio. -Tenía derecho a saber.- se notaba verdaderamente indignada, no sabía que decirle- Tú- me indicó- ¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste nada? ¿se creen que soy idiota, que al volver no me daría cuenta?- nos gritaba a su antojo.

Bella yo…

¿Tu qué?... ¿Cómo demonios podrías explicarme el hecho de dejarme al margen de la muerte de los padres de mi amigo?

Bella…- dijo Quil con preocupación en la voz- no te enojes con ellos, deben tener razones fuertes para eso, te las pueden explicar pero quizá deban hacerlo en otro momento, quizás Charlie se sentiría mas relajado también- ¿Qué explicación podría darle? ¿Qué podría ser que la lograra reconfortar? Por dios cuando se enterara de todo lo que le habíamos escondido terminaría matándome.

No hay razón que valga- sus ojitos estaban a punto de aguarse- estuve todo el tiempo pensando en lo que te pudiese haber hecho para que me trataras tan fríamente durante la noche, ahora no me interesa te pasaste de la raya, así como tu yo también tenía derecho de saber- mi animo decayó completamente pero ya no me puso más atención- Vamos a casa. Allá podremos hablar tranquilamente…- me hubiese gustado que se quedara para que por fin pudiésemos hablar con la verdad porque que no se le olvide que lo que me hizo fue terrible- Lo siento tanto amigo, no quise estar lejos de ti en esos momentos tan difíciles de tu vida… nunca lo supe… lo siento.- se pegó completamente al cuerpo de Quil- lo siento mucho- su tono de voz comenzó a asustarme.

No te preocupes bella- dijo mientras levantaba su rostro para mirarla a los ojos, pero el rostro de Quil dibujo sorpresa y yo pude acertar en mis suposiciones, bella estaba llorando- bells no, por dios, no.- No aguante mas di tres pasos hacía ellos decidido a ir y abrazarla y así pedirle disculpas por mi actitud, que nunca quise verla llorar. Pero sentí una mano aferrada a mi brazo, una que me llevo a pisar tierra otra vez. Adquirir un compromiso otra vez. Quería con toda mi alma acercarme a bella y besar ese manjar de labios, pero no lo hice, por mí, por ella y por Gina- por mi bella, por favor no llores cariño…

Te juro que vendré mañana, para que podamos hablar extendidamente, me comprometo contigo, ¿Ok?

Ok- En ese momento bella salió de la casa sin voltear a verme, solo se fue, otra vez, pero esta vez no sería definitivo porque ella había vuelto ¿Por qué? No tengo idea. Lo único que sabía era que Por fin la espera se había acabado…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Verdades Omitidas

Bella POV

El viaje de regreso a casa fue agotador. Desde que subimos al auto, me dedique a ignorar al hombre que profeso jamás debías mentir. Que hipócrita.

Me dedique a mirar por la ventana, la nostalgia que me invadía era gigantesca. No comprendía aquel frío recibimiento de Jake, no entendía porque me ignoraba, cuando yo lo único que deseaba era que me abrasara y besara. Sabía que algo muy importante para él había ocurrido durante estos 10 años y más aún en estos últimos 6 meses que lo ignoré.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie aparco en nuestra entrada. Ya era tarde pero no me importaba, me debía una buena explicación.

Bella voy al baño y vuelvo.

Te espero en la sala.

Ok- fue lo último que respondió y se adentro en el segundo piso. Lo espere por unos 20 minutos. Sabía que para él esto era difícil, pero me debía una explicación. Yo debía entender porque me había ocultado tan importante información. Cuando llego sostenía en la mano una cerveza.

¿quieres?- extendió su mano y sostenía una para mí. Él sabía que cuando yo me juntaba con las chicas bebíamos algo, pero nunca él me había ofrecido alcohol y menos aquí en casa.

Gracias- dije mientras estiraba el brazo para recibirla, la abrí y bebí un trago largo- puede que la necesite para entender.

Puede…- fue lo único que acotó mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí.

Ahora bien… ¿Cuál es la historia?- pregunte ya muy tranquila, casi no quedaban vestigios de la ira que me había gobernado por sus omisiones.

Mi amor, tu sabes que jamás en la vida haría algo para dañarte, y justamente eso era lo que estaba evitando al omitir tal información. Se que fue malo, se que debía decírtelo pero…- silenció.

¿Pero?- pregunté dándole pie para que continuara con la narración.

Tu estabas sufriendo, cariño, lo veía en tus ojitos… veía el dolor que te provocaba la enfermedad de tu madre, el deterioro de su estado, veía tus esfuerzos gigantescos para terminar la secundaria ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿aumentar tu sufrimiento? ¿darte mas obligaciones y deberes?... no podías cariño… no hubieses podido soportarlo… junto al agónico estado de tu madre, tu también agonizabas de pena cariño, y se que tratabas de fingir sonrisas para infundirme esperanzas cuando "Tú" ya las habías perdido… fue egoísta de mi parte y lo se… mas aun trayéndote aquí, sabiendo que habían sucedido mil cosas y que quizás no te volverían a mirar por haberlos abandonado en sus momentos mas difíciles… pero debía salir de Phoenix, y pensé que ya siendo adultos iban a darse cuenta de que no importaba nada, solo seguir siendo amigos y punto… lo siento tanto cariño- confeso con lágrimas en los ojos. Me di cuenta que jamás había podido engañarlo. Que siempre se había dado cuenta de mi sufrimientos, hasta quizás de mis ataques de llanto en las noches. No aguante más y decidí romper el espacio que nos separaba y fui a sentarme a su lado.

Papá…- dije borrando una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. Tras esa muestra de dolor, no pude evitarlo y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, perdonándole todas las omisiones, porque sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, yo sufría por el inevitable deterioro de Renee, sufría tratando de ponerme al día con los deberes de la escuela y la casa. Sufría viendo sufrir a mi padre… y a todo eso aumentar las desgracias que les ocurrían a mis amigos de la Push… eso no lo habría podido soportar, menos por el hecho de que en el estado de mi familia, no podría ni pensar en una visita Express para saber el estado de mis amigos. De cierta forma y con el tiempo me daría cuanta de que ese acto era puramente amor y que el día de mañana debería de agradecérselo.

Lo siento tanto hija…- sollozo mi padre- … debí dejar que tu eligieras el saber o no…

Ya no te mortifiques más viejo, no importa, mi vida estaba sumergida en mucha presión, la escuela, la casa, mamá, tú, mis amigas… Alec… no hubiese podido con más presión. No te mortifiques más, ya no importa te lo juro… solo deseo que "ahora" me cuentes algunas cosas que pasaron aquí de las cuales no me entere… ¿ok?

Está bien…- dijo limpiando su rostro y sentándose más cómodamente en el sillón. Por lo visto esta sería una conversación larga. Por fin entendería el enojo de Jake.

Adelante, soy todo oídos…- dije con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Tú sabes que con Billy siempre hemos sido amigos- comenzó a narrar mi padre- y que siempre nos comunicábamos… hace mas o menos unos 4 años entre tantas conversas el me cuenta sobre tu amiga Marina, me cuenta que esta saliendo con un muchacho y que su familia estaba muy preocupada, en ese entonces tu amiga debió tener… no sé unos ¿13 años?...- especuló para sus adentros- si mas o menos- se confirmo él mismo- Marina era una niña y el un muchacho ya… por eso que me sentía incomodo con la diferencia de edad entre tú y ese Alec…- omití el tono de su comentario por que sabía que algo malo había en esa historia.

¿Pero que tiene que ver?... ¿Qué le pasó a Marina, papá?

Ella estaba enamorada de ese muchacho según me contaba Billy, por lo que Jake le decía a él… hasta que un día ella se perdió, la buscaron por todos lados, sin ningún resultado…-mi corazón se apretó… ¿será posible que Marina allá desaparecido y yo no me aya enterado?... dios mío… nuestra amiga desapareció y yo nunca me enteré… Al parecer Charlie se percato de la especulación y el desconcierto en mi rostro, a lo que se apresuro para acotar.- no especules cariño, aún no acaba la historia… te contaba que la buscaron sin éxito, pero nunca perdieron las esperanzas hasta que muy entrada la noche la ven aparecer en muy mal estado… por lo que me contaron Jake la encontró y la acuno en sus brazos y lloro con ella. Cuando la llevaron al hospital el doctor Sam Uley era ese muchacho grande que siempre te molestaba cuando eran pequeños, ¿lo recuerdas?- lo recordaba, siempre decía que yo sería su novia, pero mi corazón estaba frenético esperando el desenlace de la historia de mi amiga, así que solo me limite a asentir- ok…- pronunció, para luego proseguir- él confirmo su estado, Marina había sido violada, ella estaba en shock así que no había podido dar muchos detalles de lo acontecido, después se enteraron que habían abusado de ella el tipo que la engatuso asiéndole creer que era su novio y sus amigos una pandilla de 5 muchachos incluido ese patán.- Mi corazón agonizaba… ¡DIOS MIO! ¡DIOS MIO! ¡DIOS MIO! ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? mi corazón estaba gritando de furia eso si debía saberlo, eso jamás debió ocultármelo… esa información era vital, mi amiga, mi niña había sido ultrajada por una manada de desquiciados tipos… eso si merecía saberlo, por último habría viajado para estar junto a ella solo unas horas, pero habría ido a verla… no quise criticar a mi padre sabía que eso a el también le dolía, el conocía a los padres de Marina desde siempre, habían sido compañeros de colegiatura. ¡DIOS PERO SÍ QUE DOLÍA! Tendría que buscarla para disculparme por no haber estado y brindarle todo mi apoyo.- aunque ahí no acaba la historia cariño.

¿Qué? ¿es que aún queda más?- cuando pronuncie eso no pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara, comenzaron a caer lágrimas desde mis ojos.

Si cariño… pero es la parte linda de la historia- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro… dios mío ¿la parte linda? ¿Que acaso esa pérfida historia podía tener alguna parte linda?- ella quedo embarazada…

¿Qué?...- comencé a jadear despotricadamente- ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR QUE ESA ES LA PARTE LINDA DE LA HISTORIA? ¿ELLA QUEDO EMBARAZADA DE UNO DE ESOS ANIMALES Y ESA ES LA PARTE LINDA? ¿DIOS QUE MIERDA ESTAS DICIENDO?- mi padre se quedo anonadado por mi actitud, jamás le había faltado al respeto, pero gracias a esa estupidez que acababa de salir de su boca lo merecía.

Hija cálmate déjame contarte los detalles- puso sus manos en mis hombros como tratando de detener mi arranque de ira- ocurre que cuando ella supo que estaba embarazada, amor ella tenía 13 años y mas encima había sido producto de una cruel violación, Sam al ser muy amigo de ella, le postulo el hecho de abortar o quizás de darlo en adopción cuando el bebé naciera ¿pero sabes lo que ella hizo?- negué- ella lo quiso, ella decidió tenerlo y quedárselo, amor ella tenía 13 años podía haberse ido por el camino simple, más aún cuando esto le había producido tanto dolor, pero ella decidió amar a ese bebé, decidió brindarle una familia, una oportunidad para nacer, decidió brindarle amor de madre. Lo mas fácil pare ella pudo haber sido el hecho de borrar todo lo que le produjera dolor, pero ella con hidalguía conservo a su bebé y lo amo desde el primer día que le dieron la noticia.- Por mi rostro caía un mar de lágrimas, ya no de rabia, ni de pena, si no que de admiración, de orgullo, ella era la niña mas buena, pudiendo borrar todo no lo hizo, pudiendo borrar el dolor decidió afrontarlo y recordarlo cada día que su barriga se iba pronunciando más o viendo los ojos de su niño. Dios aun más debía verla y ofrecerle mis disculpas por no ser participe de su historia.- lo siento bella… se que debí contártelo, pero ahora me reconforta el hecho de saber que ella esta bien y que es una magnifica madre y estudiante.

Y ¿Qué hay con los padres de Quil?- pregunté, quería enterarme de todas las omisiones

Bueno… hace 2 años murieron, para mi fue terrible enterarme, tu bien sabes que eran mis amigos, pero no podía venir y dejarte sola al cuidado de tu madre, y no podía traerte para que presenciaras tan dolorosas escenas y mas aun para que te enteraras de lo sucedido con Marina. Yo lo único que deseaba era protegerte, nada más cariño- se apresuro a decir esto último cuando vio una mueca en mi rostro- Regina y Efraín venían de una fiesta, al parecer Efraín había bebido un poco mas de la cuenta y cuando volvía a casa el se quedó dormido al volante y se estrello en una curva. La muerte de Regina fue inmediata, ella salió disparada del coche, por no llevar abrochado el cinturón de seguridad y la muerte de Efraín fue en el servicio de urgencias. Desde ese entonces Billy se hizo cargo de Quil, lo llevo a vivir con ellos, y pago todos los gastos del funeral y hoy por hoy sigue financiando todos los gastos del y créeme lo hace con gusto, él lo quiere como otro hijo, incluso ya están hablando de la universidad. Billy no a permitido que Quil trabaje, para eso el dice tener dinero para cancelarle los estudios.

Wow… si que son buenos. Billy y Sarah han entregado estabilidad a la vida de Quil y que decir de Jake, estoy segura que el lo ama como a un hermano…

Eemmm…. Sí… son muy… buenos…- dijo mirando hacia otro lado… el corazón volvió a doler… ¿Aún faltaba más?

¿Qué sucede Charlie? ¿Qué me falta por saber?

Cariño…- dijo mi padre, aún sin mirarme a los ojos- Sarah murió hace 4 meses…- Con un grito ahogado lleve las manos a mi boca, como para impedir que salieran más gritos. No lo podía creer… eso si que no lo podía creer.- ella había quedado embarazada, pero eso tu lo sabías- asentí aún sorprendida- tú sabes que ella era mucho mas joven que Billy y que se cuidaba muy bien, lo que le permitía volver a hacerlo sin ningún riesgo para ella o para el futuro bebé. Pasaron los meses y cuando fue a dar a luz todo se complicó y no pudo sobrevivir, tubo una falla multiorgánica y murió.

No… no… NOOOO… por favor… ¡dime que la madre de mi amigo, DE MI MEJOR AMIGO NO ESTA MUERTA! ¡DIMELO POR FAVOR! ¡DIME QUE ESO NO ME LO OMITISTE! ¡POR FAVOR CHARLIE DIME QUE NO ESTUBE AUSENTE EN EL DOLOR MAS GRANDE DE MI AMIGO!

Lo siento tanto bella…- fue lo único que pudo agregar… Sin mirarlo me puse en pie y corrí lo más rápido que pude en dirección a mi habitación, me encerré con llave y me tire sobre la cama a llorar… No se cuando decidió mi papá ocultarme una desgracia como esa, podía comprender y hasta entender que me ocultara la historia de Marina y que me omitiera el fin de los padres de Quil. Pero no podía tolerar el hecho de que no me contara sobre la muerte de Sarah, quien había sido para mi como una segunda madre… a la mujer que amaba después de mi ya muerta madre… el dolor acrecentó debido a lo sola que era mi vida en estos momentos. Ya no solo sufría por la muerte de una madre, sino que de dos, de la que me dio la vida y de la que me comprendió en todo momento, la que estuvo cuando mis padres viajaban, la que estuvo cuando por primera vez me llego la menstruación, la primera que me hablo de sexualidad. La que siempre me abrazaba y me decía que yo sería la madre de sus nietos. Ya no solo había un hueco en mi corazón, ahora había muchos:

La muerte de mi madre.

Las omisiones de mi padre.

Las penas de Marina.

El sufrimiento de Quil.

El sufrimiento de Jacob.

La muerte de Sarah.

La perdida de mi mejor amigo.

No sé cuando me dormí, cuando desperté aún estaba sobre la cama con los ojos húmedos. Me puse en pie y me aproxime al espejo del ropero, mis ojos estaban sumamente irritados e hinchados. Tome mis cosas de aseo personal y ropa, debía bajar a bañarme cuanto antes para ir a la Push. Había quedado de hablar con Quil, pero por sobre todo necesitaba hablar con el que un día fue mi mejor amigo.

Corrí al baño, mi papá se percato de mi apuró, pero yo no lo mire, ni le dirigí saludo como era habitual en todas las mañanas.

Me bañe lo más rápido posible, ordene un poco el baño y mi pieza. Cuando estuve lista, baje a toda prisa busque las llaves de mi auto y cuando me aproxime a la salida me intercepto Charlie deteniéndome.

¿no vas a desayunar bells?

No- conteste volteando mi rostro, no quería que viera mis ojos hinchados y se comenzara a preocupar. Pero no pude evitarlo tomo mi mentón y me aproximo para poder mirarme detalladamente.

Perdóname Bella, pero por el amor de dios habla conmigo- estaba muy preocupado.

¿te tengo que hablar con la verdad?

Obvio.

Nada…

Por dios mira tus ojos… eso no es nada…

Lo que sucede es que como tu comenzaste el juego de omitir cosas… emmm… solo… digamos que ¡ME UNO AL JUEGO!- dije con un deje irónico en la comisura de los labios. Después de eso me soltó, y yo proseguí mi camino a la Push deseando con todo mi corazón que las cosas pudiesen arreglarse.

**Chicas si les gusta déjenme un RR aunque sea pliiiiiiiissssss**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Me merezco una Conversación (parte 1)

Bella POV

El camino a la Push fue de un gran nerviosismo. Me daba pena ser tan dura con mi padre, pero el debía de saber que nunca debió mantenerme al margen de lo sucedido con mis amigos.

Cuando llegue otra vez a la casa que tantos recuerdos me traía, nuevamente nadie salió a mi encuentro, era de suponerse, ya que la relación que en estos momentos tenía con Jake no era la misma como cuando éramos unos niños y el venía a buscarme a su patio, mientras Charlie bajaba las maletas para mi estancia aquí, mientras ellos (papá y mamá) iban de viaje.

Baje del auto y me aproxime a la puerta. Toque pero nadie salió así que poniéndome la chaqueta y acorrucarme bien me quedé sentada en la silla mecedora de Sarah en la entrada, estaba comenzando a hacer mucho, mucho frío, pero esperaría a Jake o a Quil, aún no me sentía preparada para ver a Marina.

Esperé durante una hora, podía sentir a lo lejos de hecho desde mi auto el sonido de mi teléfono celular, decidí no ponerle más atención, me sentí tan cómoda y calentita con la chaqueta que me llegaba hasta las rodillas que me había comprado en el aeropuerto, que me quedé no sé en que momento dormida.

¿Bella?- sentí que me removían, ahora si sentí que mis huesitos estaban congelados, estaba sumamente helado, tirité.- tontita Bella, pudiendo haber esperado en tu carro con calefacción- Quil se reía de mi.

Dios… muero de frío- mis dientes castañearon.

Te llevaré hasta la sala, encenderé la salamandra- asentí. Dios hacía tanto frío.

¿Qué hora es?- podría saber cuanto esperé.

Las 5 de la tarde- válgame dios que sorpresa.

¿a qué hora llegaste tú?- lo pensé.

Quizás 10 u 11 de la mañana, dormí demasiado afuera- encendió por fin la salamandra y se fue de la sala, estaba tiritando.

Pudiste haber entrado por la puerta trasera, aquí jamás pasa nada así que siempre esta abierta- me golpee por ser tan idiota y no buscar esa opción.

Pues no me lo imaginé ¿Qué hacen ustedes fuera de casa todo el día? Aún están de vacaciones- sonrió mientras me tendía una manta bastante gruesa que reconocí al instante.- todavía la tienes- asintió.

Pasó a ser mi bien más preciado, mi madre pasó…

"1 año tejiéndola"- ambos terminamos diciéndolo y luego sonriendo, me acordaba que siempre decía eso cuando la llevaba a nuestros campamentos.

Te contaré un secretito- pero primero fue hasta la cocina y se demoró unos segundos hasta llegar con dos tazas humeantes, de verdad que hacía mucho frío así que se lo agradecí demasiado. Se acurrucó a mi lado y recosté la cabeza en su hombro mientras con ambas manos tomaba la taza y me la acercaba para poder oler y beber el chocolate caliente.

¿Cuál es el secreto?- curioseo como un niño pequeñito.

Siempre me encantó tu mantita- y me acurruqué mucho más a su lado, pasó un brazo por mi hombro y comenzó a acariciar mi brazo.

Lo sabía- sonreímos y nos quedamos unos minutitos solo mirando el fuego, aún tenía frío pero ya no estaba congelada.- quítate los zapatos- y sin moverme si no con la ayuda de mis propios pies los saqué y él me los envolvió en la manta de tal forma que un calorcito me envolvió.

Lo siento tanto Quil- tomé su rostro y sentí verdaderas ganas de llorar- lo siento tanto amigo- sonrió con ternura.

Lo sé cariño ¿Por qué lloras? No fue tu culpa- asentí.

Me da rabia, porque me confiaba en lo que ellos me decían cuando debí llamarlos a ustedes también, fui una muy mala amiga- me abrazó siendo cuidadoso con la taza.

Siempre estuve en contra de que te mantuviesen al margen de la verdad, fui creyente desde un principio que te merecías saber la verdad, desde lo de Marina ¿Por qué ya lo sabes no?- asentí ahora si llorando, me dolía de verdad.

Lo siento tanto, estoy segura que no me querrá ni ver- sonrió mientras me besaba la frente.

Le conté que estabas acá y se puse demasiado feliz, quiere verte y presentarte al niño- lo miré sin creer.

¿verdad?- asintió y me llenó de felicidad.

Estuve toda la tarde allá, hubiese sido más fácil que hubieses ido a su casa- bajé la vista- no sientas vergüenza porque no tienes la culpa, no debió ser así, no debieron ocultarte la verdad pero ya esta hecho, ahora debemos ir hacia delante, debes conocer a mi hijo- la sorpresa me inundó por completo, no podía creer que ya fuese padre.

Oh por dios ¿ya eres padre?- asintió.- ¿Cuánto llevas de novio? ¿Cuánto tiene tu bebé?- sonrió completamente orgulloso.

Es mi novia un poco más de 3 años y mi bebé tiene 4- fruncí el seño.

¿Cómo?- no entendía.

Mi novia es Marina y soy el padre de Gastón- me llevé las manos a la boca, estaba completamente sorprendida, que lindo por dios, que hermoso lo que había hecho Quil, lo había reconocido él.

Quil eso es… hermoso- me miró serio.

No lo hice por lástima ni nada por el estilo, lo hice porque de verdad lo sentí mío y porque no era un secreto el que todos supieran que siempre estuve enamorado de ella- eso era verdad, siempre me di cuenta de su sobreprotección.

Me alegra tanto que puedan ser feliz, que se amen tanto y que lo puedas amar a él- asintió. Nos quedamos callados y me acurruqué más aunque eso casi no parecía posible, seguí tomando mi chocolate caliente antes que quedara helado.

¿Cómo has estado tu?- me alcé de hombros mientras me volvía a apoyar en su hombro.

Aquí, pasándola o intentándolo por lo menos- lo sentí sonreír.

Eres fuerte y aunque la muerte de un padre jamás se supera lo aprendemos a llevar- asentí tomando un poco más hasta que lo había acabado todo- ¿más?- y tenía frío así que acepté, cuando volvió me entregó el mío y el del para que lo sostuviera un momento mientras él iba a poner un poco más de leña en la salamandra para que de esa forma pudiese calentar más la casita.

Gracias- se acurrucó a mi lado otra vez, muy, muy cerquita- te quiero hermanito pequeño- y por fin ahí nos quedamos en silenció quizás por una hora o más no lo sabría decir, pero me sentía tan cómoda, tan tranquila- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Jacob con Gina?- rompí por fin el silencio.

6 meses que son novios, novios, pero como 2 años llevan siendo más que solo amigos- 6 meses de novio, moví la cabeza no quería pensar que era novio de ella por mi culpa.- y tú bella ¿Cuánto llevas con tu novio?- lo miré y tenía una sonrisa burlona.

5 años pero él sabía de Alec, yo jamás la mentí- se alzó de hombros como despreocupadamente.

No por eso le dolió menos- rodé los ojos cuando me miró tan serio.

Por dios, estás loco ¿dolerle? Me reiré si sigues con eso, se puso feliz cuando se lo conté- y me acordé de ese momento, cuando le dije que me estaba viendo con un muchacho y que quizás sería mi novio se puso feliz y me consejo que le dijera que si sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Vemos Bella no te hagas- jugueteo.

¿de que hablas?- me enderecé más para poder observarlo mejor.

Por favor no me dirás que jamás te diste cuenta- entrecerré los ojos y me acerqué mucho más a él tentándolo, él sabía que significaba mi mirada, lo golpearía si no me decía por fin a lo que quería llegar.

Habla- sonrió.

Ya no te temo- entrecerré más los ojos- nunca fue misterio de vuestra conexión o por lo menos de él, siempre estuvo enamorado de ti- quedé con la boca abierta- ese día que te dijo que le dijeras que sí a tu novio cuando colgó por primera vez, porque todavía no pasaba lo de marina, lo vi llorar, sufrió mucho por ti porque lo llamabas y a pesar de que estabas triste por lo de tu mamá estabas contenta con él, Jake sufrió por amarte de verdad y me sorprende Bella lo ciega que pueden llegar a ser las mujeres- me guiñó un ojo, estaba tan desconcentrada pensando en lo que me había dicho Quil que no me corrí ni un poquito.

Lamentamos molestar chicos- sentí la voz de una mujer y me dí vuelta para ver a Gina y a Jacob completamente molesto, pero cuando se percató bien estaba decepcionado, no lo podía creer ¿Jake enamorado de mi? Todavía no podía salir del trance.

No vallan a pensar mal, estamos solo hablando- me alejé de Quil aún sorprendida, me golpeo el hombro para que volviera pero lo miré y luego a Jake.

Si Marina hubiese venido se hubiese molestado al verlos tan cerca, desde aquí se podía interpretar bastante mal- miró a Quil bastante enojado.

Marina no se hubiese enojado porque ella sabe que solo tengo ojos para ella y que el amor, cariño y respeto que tengo por Bella es como el que tendría por un hermano, por ejemplo hacia a ti Jake, jamás e mirado a Bella más allá- suspiré y traté de enfocarme en la conversa.

¿se interpretaba bastante mal? Por dios…- lo miré un poco enojada.

Bella estaba esperando fuera de la casa, estuvo como 5 horas durmiendo en la silla mecedora, estaba como las personas del Titanic cuando vimos la película- Quil sonrió despreocupadamente, vi a Jake levemente complacido por mi espera, bueno especulo- venía a ver a Billy ¿verdad?- asentí inmediatamente cuando lo vi mirarme y guiñarme un ojo sin que ellos pusiesen verlo.

Así es- y su sonrisilla decayó, Quil volvió a guiñarme, Jake estaba siendo muy evidente o quizás era porque ahora lo sabía- así que esperará- sonreí.

Si no les molesta- negó.

Estoy preocupado- miró a Quil mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y Gina se disculpaba para ir a la cocina por un café.

¿Por?- curioseo.

Papá iba a ir por Sarita, esta helando mucho quizás llueva ¿debería ir yo?- lo miré sin entender quien era Sarita.

Llámalo, o si no vamos a buscarla- se sentó.

Lo hice pero no me contesta, debí ir de un principio- se sentó un poco contrariado.

¿puedo preguntar quien es Sarita?- Jake me miró encolerizado.

No- y me acurruqué más contra el cuerpo de Quil.

Hey, no seas así- mi amigo me defendió, quizás lo mejor sería irme.

Me voy a ir- susurré para que solo él me escuchara.

No, te llevarás una linda sorpresa- lo miré fijamente- ya lo verás y Billy muere de ganas por verte, ayer reprendió a Jake por ser tan mal anfitrión, la idea era que los retuviera mientras él volvía de…- no alcanzó a terminar.

Pueden dejar de secretearse maldita sea- llegué a saltar pero no alcanzamos a decir más porque se sintió un auto estacionarse y vi a Jacob salir casi corriendo pero primero tomó una manta bastante abrigadora.

Déjalo, esta un poco tenso de tenerte tan cerca y no poder estar junto a ti más- idiota, pero sonreí.

¿Y Jake?- Gina se sentó poniendo las tazas en la mesita de centro.

Fue a ayudar a Billy con Sarita- miré a Quil ¿Sarita?

¿llevó una manta?- asintió así que por fin se sentó en el sofá frente a mi. De un segundo a otro vi a Jake entrar con un bebé bien arropado entre sus brazos ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡OH MI DIOS, JAKE ES PADRE! No lo podía creer, estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, Gina casi corrió hasta arrebatar la bebé de sus brazos.

¿eres papá?- curiosee casi sin creérmelo, pero se rió.

Por dios no me quites el crédito Bella- miré tras de Jake y apareció Billy sonriendo como solo él sabía reconfortarme, me puse en pie sin zapatos y me acerqué y lo abracé demasiado.- hija- acarició mi cabello mientras lo enroscaba como lo hacía siempre Sarah.

Lo siento tanto Billy de verdad lo siento- estaba casi lloraba- siempre hablábamos tanto, me hablaba de la bebé de lo feliz que estaban, lo siento tanto Billy- y corrieron algunas lágrimas por mis mejillas.

Ya mi niña, no sufras más, Sarah debe estar contenta en el cielo de que por fin estés de regreso hijita- estuvimos un rato más así abrazados hasta que nos dimos cuenta que todos estaban observándonos.- entonces ¿es la bebé?- asintió- por dios- me acerqué a Gina que estaba un poco enojada- ¿puedo?- miré a Billy rodó los ojos, y a regañadientes creo que me la entregó la mujer y me fui a sentar al lado de Quil de nuevo.- es hermosa- susurré mientras acariciaba su cabellito, era la nena de 4 meses más hermosa que había visto.- Sarah, eres tan hermosa como tu mamita, ella era la mujer más hermosa era como si… no fuese para este mundo, fue como mi mami, siempre que esté aquí te contaré de ella para que puedas saber lo espectacular que era con todos, eres preciosa- y abrió los ojos comenzando a estirarse-

Iré a hacerle un biberón- argumentó Gina.

Gracias- Billy se vino a sentar a mi lado.

Sarah me hablaba todo el día de lo feliz que estaba con la niña- asintió- de lo que todos estaban felices con este pedacito de sol- acaricié sus mejillas.

Era tan esperada- sonreí.

No sabía de ti cariño- Jake se puso de pie como poseído.

¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Dejaste de contestarme las llamadas, me ignoraste ¿Cómo mierda lo sabrías? Egoísta pensaste solo en ti ¿y tus amigos?- estaba sulfurado.

¿puedes dejar de gritar por dios? Tu hermana esta tranquila y cállate Jake- su padre lo miró enojado también y sin decir nada más salió de la sala y lo vi subiendo al segundo piso, miré a Billy y sin necesidad de que le dijera algo tomó a la niña y así pude subir hasta su cuarto, golpee pero no contesto así que entré y que fuese lo que dios quisiera.

**Cómo va? Un RR pliiiiiiiisssssss**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Me merezco una conversación (Parte 2)

Jacob POV

La noche había sido terrible, me sentía tan culpable por haber sido injusto con bella, por haber creído que lo mejor fuese que no se enterara de nada, que con Charlie le omitiéramos cosas. Quizás estos últimos 6 meses nunca fue bella quien decía no querer responder mis llamados, quizás eso también lo hizo él.

Después de que se fueron de casa fui a dejar a Gina. Cuando llegue me dí un baño y me acosté para poder conciliar el sueño, lo que nunca ocurrió. Me llevé toda la noche en las mejores posibilidades para pedirle disculpas, y pedirle que fuésemos amigos. Ni siquiera le pregunte como iba su relación con ese noviecito que tenía quizás hasta habían terminado, quizás hasta estaba dispuesta a darme una oportunidad. Sentí llorar a Sarita, mi pequeña hermanita así que como no tenía sueño decidí levantarme yo, cuando salí vi a papá también en el umbral de la puerta.

Iré yo, vuelve a la cama viejo- golpee cariñosamente su espalda, papá estaba cansado después de todo lo que había pasado con mamá, bueno yo también pero era su mujer y además habíamos quedado con nuestra pequeña Sarita y eso nos costaba bastante.

Gracias hijo, si necesitas ayuda o te da sueño luego me llamas- asentí mientras me metía a su cuarto.

Te llamaré, mientras duerme- me metí al cuarto de mi hermana pequeñita que lloraba un poco, con papá siempre le dejábamos una mamadera calentita en un termo así que solo la saqué de la cuna y me acomodé en el sofá que mamá había elegido para sentarse y darle pecho por las noches.- te amo pequeñita- besé su frente mientras le daba su leche, continué pensando. Sabía que Bella provocaba muchas cosas en mi, pero no podía solo ser egoísta debía pensar en Gina... bueno eso sería algo en lo que de momento no me permitiría pensar… todo a su paso… quizás hasta ya no quería saber nada de mi, por como la trate ayer… o por ser tan grosero. O tan solo por nunca mas intentar llamarla, mas que mal si fue Charlie el que decía que bella no quería hablar conmigo, entonces ella nunca se enteró de que yo la llamaba todos los días durante los últimos 6 meses. Cuando deje de cavilar había amanecido y todavía tenía a la niña entre mis brazos así que la acomodé en su cunita y me dispuse a tomar un baño y cuando estuve listo estaba decidido, iría a rogar por el perdón de ella, iba a avisarle a papá que saldría un rato pero sonó mi teléfono celular.

Hola cariño- era la voz de Gina.

Hola amor, ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunte.

Bien y tu ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿me extrañaste?

No pude dormir y obvio que te extrañe, abría sido muy entretenido pasar la noche en vela a tu lado.

Gracias- dijo por el tono de su voz supe estaba riendo y obvio se había sonrojado- pero ¿Por qué no pudiste dormir? ¿te sientes mal?

No Gina… estuve pensando en Bella… y luego cuidé a Sarita- solté sin previo aviso.

Ah…. Y en lo que respecta a Bella ¿eso me incluye?- dijo especulativamente

¿Qué esta pasando por tu mente Gina?

Nada… es solo que… no se si quieres tiempo te lo puedo dar, si eso es… lo mejor… para ti.- Esa mujer de verdad que me amaba estaba dispuesta a darme tiempo, para que yo me decidiera entre ella o bella, estaba dispuesta a dejarme escoger y sabia que a lo mejor ella podría ser a la que yo no eligiera… creo que me quede un buen rato en silencio… porque ella solo concluyo diciendo…- Jake vamos, nos conocemos hace mucho, somos algo hace 2 años, creo puedes ser sincero conmigo… cariño solo necesito saber si lo que no me dices es que volviste a sentir cosas por bella… no es nada del otro mundo… si necesitas tiempo puedo esperarte mientras tu te defines… no me importaría solo quiero que seas feliz Jake y te juro lo digo de corazón.

Y se que así es mi amor… pero no necesito tiempo, te necesito a ti, ahora… solo pensaba en bella por que fui injusto más que mal fui yo también quien la excluyó de muchas cosas, no puedo pedirle más tampoco… me comporte como un grosero ayer y solo por eso necesito hablar con ella… y no vuelvas a repetir eso del tiempo por que o si no creeré que eres tu la que lo necesita…- dije lo ultimo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tu sabes que eso no podría suceder te amo Jake Black, y te necesito junto a mi…

Y yo cariño…

¿También me amas o amas a Bella?- Quede en silencio. Nunca me imagine que sería capaz de ponerme en ese aprieto… ese si fue un golpe y bien bajo.

La quiero cariño y mucho, nunca te e mentido y no pienso empezar ahora… pero lo nuestro es imposible una porque ella tiene novio y yo tengo una preciosa mujer a la cual quiero mucho…

ok…- fue lo único que dijo en medio de un suspiro.

Y bueno…- dije tratando de cambiar el tema- para que me llamas necesitas en algo mi ayuda… mira que podría salir corriendo hasta tu casa en este instante si lo deseas…

Es justo lo que quiero…

Entonces en este preciso momento corro a tu encuentro amor…- le colgué sin esperar que ella dijese nada más. Baje al salón papá estaba tomando desayuno con la niña sentadita en la mesa.- ¿Qué harás hoy?- me acerqué al refrigerador y tomé un poco de leche desde el jarro.

Por dios Jake siempre te pido lo mismo- me di vuelta sonriéndole- y por la tarde me gustaría juntarme a almorzar con Charlie ya que ayer fuiste sumamente grosero con ellos- rodee los ojos.

Eso no es cierto, no fui grosero pero tampoco salté sobre ella como si aún la amara.

Y ¿ya no la amas?- preguntó maliciosamente.

Deje de pensar en ella como una mujer cuando decidió no ser parte de la despedida de mamá- mi padre suspiró.

No seas rencoroso hijo, la vida te la trajo devuelta aprovecha la oportunidad- ¿bella y yo? ¿Juntos? Me apresure a buscar las llaves de mi auto, porque si seguía en mis cavilaciones terminaría yendo a su casa en vez de a la de mi novia.

Me voy por Gina papá, los amo- Llegue a la casa de Gina, era muy cerca de la mía y de la de Sam. Su hermano. Me esperaba en la puerta de su casa, me extraño, cerró y se aproximó a mi.

No tardaste nada amor- dijo abrazándome por la cintura y poniéndose en puntitas de pie para llegar a mis labios, la ayude y la eleve del suelo para que llegara a mi altura.

Me sorprendes ¿tan deseosa de mí estas que no puedes esperar a que entre a tu casa?- pregunte alzando las cejas.

Bobo Jake… cuando me cortaste quería decirte que Sam nos invito a almorzar a su casa, por eso te estaba llamando- dijo golpeando la punta de mi nariz con su dedo.

Ooooh…. Y yo que me había hecho ilusiones…- dije fingiendo un desanimo.

No te preocupes, después nos venimos a casa y te puedo dar tu merecido postre…y no se quizás doble porción- dijo con picardía en los labios y levantando las cejas, no muchas veces Gina bromeaba con cosas insinuantes.

Estaré esperando con ansias esa parte del almuerzo…- Dije poniendo mis labios sobre los suyos.

Ok, entonces vamos.

Pero si aun es temprano para el almuerzo, me podrías dar… no se… ¿mi desayuno quizás?- comenzó a reír desvergonzadamente, me equivocaba o no… pero hasta anoche ella se sonrojaba… ¿Qué me sucedía? ¿había perdido mi encanto?

Ya quisieras…

Pero Gina de verdad es temprano…

Lo se cariño, pero también se como es mi hermano, de seguro no tiene nada, así que tendremos que ir al mercado…

Ok…- rodee mis ojos y accedí. La posicione en el suelo y se subió al coche. Era fenomenal charlar con ella, es de ese tipo de chica demasiado interesante. El almuerzo pasó sin pena ni gloria, jamás me había caído tan bien pero debía compartir con él por el simple hecho de que fuese hermano de mi chica, así que debía aguantar y nada más. Además ahora me caía más mal desde que preguntó si era verdad que Bella había vuelto, cuando le dije que si se alegró al extremo lo que no me gustó nada. Pero en la casa nada cambió, verla tan cerquita de Quil tan feliz y despreocupada hizo que mi sangre hirviera, Bella era MI mejor amiga y aunque me costara decirlo la necesitaba y extrañaba mucho, me fui indignado hasta mi cuarto realmente molesto. Golpearon y pensé que podía ser Gina, ahora no quería hablar con nadie así que decidí no responder, pero la puerta se abrió.

Jake- escuche decir a bella, se escuchaba tan hermoso en su labios- Jake yo… ¿podrías dame un minuto?- suplicó.

No me interesa bella- dije sin voltearme no quería que me viese llorar, porque por dios, estaba llorando por no poder dejar pasar esto- ándate a la sala y dile a Gina que si puede llamar a su padre para que la venga a buscar ya no estoy de ánimo- mi tono fue rudo.

¿Qué acaso soy tu criada que debo obedecer?- suspiré frustrado.

Por supuesto que no, solo sale de mi cuarto- le pedí tratando de no ser tan agresivo.

Jake… por dios… no seas tonto, hablemos… tu no sabes como me siento o como me sentí, déjame explicarte- suplicó otra vez.

Eso es lo que pasa que no sé nada de ti, pareciera que no te conozco- restregué mi rostro mientras la sentí acercarse.

Jake mírame- me desafió- por favor mírame, quiero ver tus ojos. - Ni loco, no me iba a voltear… ¿pero que? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¡DETENTE! Le ordene a mi cuerpo pero no obedeció. Bella pudo ver como caía lágrimas por mis ojos.- Lo siento tanto Jake, no sabes cuanto siento haberte hecho daño. Ven- dijo extendiéndome la mano

¿para qué?- pregunte desconcertado.

Necesitamos conversar…- nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos sin decir nada.

¿Qué podríamos decir que nos haga sentir mejor?- se alzó de hombros.

Lo que sintamos, lo que sea, merezco una conversación aunque sea una sin que me juzgues…- después de eso se volteo a sonreírme fugazmente y volvió a posar sus ojos chocolates en mi.

**¿Cómo va la cosa? Pliiiiiiiiissssss RR**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Entendiendo el Conflicto

Bella POV

Aun no entendía el llanto de Jake o sea esta bien fui una pésima amiga pero sabía que debía haber algo más, necesitaba entender que le sucedía porque parecía que no me quería cerca, pero a ratos me miraba como antes como cuando solo nos queríamos abrazar para sentir la cercanía del otro. Además Jake igual era un patudo, decidió dejarme fuera de todo lo que ocurrió y cuando quiso que supiera en esa época yo estaba mal.

¿Qué hablaremos?- pregunté interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, mejor saber de una que seguir especulando.

Bueno directo al grano… estoy cansado- dijo bruscamente.

No te apresures será una larga platica- dije tratando de sonreírle, Jake rodó los ojos- bueno lo primero sería- me aproxime y lo abrace por la cintura- Hola, me alegra volver a verte. Han sido 10 largos años.- Jake se colocó tieso, permaneció con los brazos a los lados sin tocarme.- y lo segundo es pedirte disculpas, nunca quise hacerte daño, pero me hacía mal contestar tus llamadas, aunque me hacía darme cuenta que me extrañabas y seguías esperando pero estuve mal- Jake me miro molesto- ¿Qué?- pregunté.

¿acaso yo no estaba mal? Se me olvidaba que estaba en la gloria- sonrió irónicamente.

Jake no es reproche ni nada, no tendría cara para hacerlo. Solo estoy comentando el hecho de que estaba mal, mi mamá acababa de morir, la cuidé por años y en ese momento se me iba, no tenía ganas de hablar…- trate de explicarle pero sus muecas me desconcertaban- mierda Jake yo no tenía como saber lo de Sarah ¿crees que no hubiese venido? Mi error fue no contestarte las llamadas pero el tuyo y el de mi padre fue pensar que ustedes tenían el poder de decidir por mi y fue por eso que mi padre optó por no decirme, por ocultarme la verdad igual que tu, así que no me recrimines tanto que ambos cometimos un error- su entrecejo estaba muy arrugado.

¿así que ahora me culparas por no saber que mi madre había muerto?- terminó gritando.

Si te culpo en parte porque tú ayudaste a que mi padre se sintiera dueño de lo que debía saber o no- también terminé gritando.

Bella yo te llame para pedirte, no bella para suplicarte que vinieras a apoyarme en la reciente muerte de mi madre.- Eso me hizo sentir una mugre de amiga.

Jake yo…

Tu nada… yo te llame bella, no me digas que no tenías como saber porque si por un minuto de mierda te hubieses dignado a contestar lo hubieses sabido, pero no lo hiciste no contestaste, ni una ni la otra ni la otra vez, me aburrí… me aburrí de ti, me aburrí de esta mentira, de tus hipocresías, de tu falta de camaradería yo siempre estuve, siempre… y cuando por primera vez te necesite de corazón me fallaste… Isabella, me fallaste…- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Yo nunca te falle- dije entre sollozos- nunca supe que algo como eso había sucedido, pensé que estabas bien, nunca supe lo de Marina, ni lo de los padres de Quil, mi mamá había muerto Jake- casi no podía respirar con mis propios jadeos- no pensaba bien- hipé.

Lo siento- y por fin bajo un poco la barrera tratando de acercárseme.

Tú crees que has sido el único que ha tenido problemas, tú crees que yo quise irme, pues no, mis padres me obligaron a irme. Cuando mi mamá murió no quise contestarte porque no sabía que Charlie me haría volver, no quería hablarte porque te extrañaba con cada milésima de mi cuerpo… porque añoraba estar aquí a tu lado y disfrutar tus chistes para intentar hacerme sentir mejor, porque te amaba y sufría tu ausencia, era cruel para mi sentirte cerca pero lejos- estaba llorando.

Bella…- su rostro estaba triste.

No me importa que me creas o no… estoy aquí para contarte mi versión y después largarme definitivamente- dije limpiando mi rostro, me senté en la cama y Jake se acomodo frente a mí.

Te escucho…

Cuando me fui, no voy a negarte no me gustaba Forks lo encontraba tan apagado, tan helado y lluvioso. Pero cuando llegue a Phoenix y note finalmente tu ausencia, quise volver. Mis padres apelaban al hecho de que me adaptaría y que quizás encontraría nuevos amigos.

Y los encontraste- esa no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación.

Si los encontré pero si te refieres a Alec el aun no entra en la historia.- Jake sonrió

Ok…- Me limite a suspirar…

Hice buenos amigos, pero aun continuaba extrañándote, por eso decidí que lo mejor sería no volver a contestar tus llamadas… necesitaba mi espacio Jake, necesitaba llorar a mi mamá- y nuevas lágrimas cayeron.- pero ahora me duele no haberte contestado, no haber sabido de Sarah o Sarita- se acercó para abrazarme.

No fue tu culpa…

Si, si lo fue, porque yo debí contestarte, debí haber mantenido la relación. Pero ahora sufría más porque aunque sopesaba tu ausencia al cuidar a mi mamá. Ella pasaba en la casa tirada en la cama, durmiendo, una vez la encontré desmayada en el baño, tuve que llamar a papá para que me ayudara. Vomitaba y vivía con dolores de cabeza. Hasta que un día no aguantamos más y obligada la llevamos al médico. Diagnóstico; CÁNCER. El mundo se le vino a bajo, ya no tenia ganas de hacer nada, se tiraba en la cama y dejaba que los dolores la envolviesen llego el año quinto y mamá no se podía valer por si sola. Yo tenía 15 años, 15 años Jake y escuchaba a mi madre gritar, retorcerse del dolor. Era espantoso… un día llegue al instituto y me encontré con Celeste, una de mis mejores amigas, ella iba acompañada de un joven muy apuesto, pero que se notaba era mayor resulta que era su hermano Alec Vulturis tenía 22 años. Ahora tiene 27 y es publicista.

Bella, te lleva por 7 años- acotó con el rostro descompuesto.

Si…

Pero y ¿Qué dijo Charlie al respecto?

A Charlie le gusto… al principio- dije enfatizando lo último- después cuando comencé a contarle algunas cosas un tanto íntimas, comenzó a odiarlo…

¿Qué cosas?

Jake no voy a ondear en detalles… pero él se convirtió en un gran apoyo para mí, me ayudaba con los deberes, y comprendía que mi tiempo libre era dedicado a atender a Renee y el lo hacía conmigo. Fue mi camarada y me pidió una cita, algo más formal, algo que le permitiera poder ser mi novio. Yo no acepte la cita, pero si el ser su novia, nos llevábamos excelente, pero yo… yo…- dude si debía decir aquello más que mal el tiene novia.

¿Qué?... completa la oración Bella- dijo expectante.

Yo anhelaba que ese espacio en mi vida lo ocuparas tú…- dije mirando hacia el suelo.

Jacob POV

¿Qué?... completa la oración Bella- dije tratando de que confesara lo que quería decirme.

Yo anhelaba que ese espacio en mi vida lo ocuparas tú…- dijo bajando su mirada

¿y porque no me lo dijiste?- pregunte levantando su rostro con dulzura.

Porque no podía, era egoísta de mi parte llamarte y pedirte que fueses participe de mi vida de esa forma estando tan lejos ambos, no podía atarte a mi de esa forma yo lo único que quería era que pudieses encontrar a alguien que te amara tanto como yo- oh por dios, no lo podía creer.

Bella…- dije extendiéndole una mano para aproximarla a mi. Ella entendió mi acción y sola se posó en mi regazo.- bella no tienes ni la más minima idea de cuanto desee que me dijeras que me querías aunque fuese un poquito más que tan solo como tu amigo- dije mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba el cabello- No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste pequeña- besé su mejilla.

Pero no era quien para ser así de egoísta… y mamá me dio un pequeño concejito que me hizo optar por alejarme- dijo con ojos excesivamente tristes.

¿Qué?- curiosee.

Él era mi puerto seguro, Alec era un gran hombre y si no te podía tener a ti debía de conformarme- cerré los ojos, maldita sea.

Bella…- suspiré.

Así que no podía solo llamarte y pedirte algo que no se podía- negué.

No importaba, tú tenías derecho a llamar cuando quisieses, tenías todo el derecho a luchar por lo que era tuyo, porque yo era tu amigo bella…-

Lo se…- dijo aun con pesar en el rostro

Bueno- dije tratando de hacerla olvidar un poco- pero ahora estas aquí y podemos recuperar el tiempo o ¿no?- ¿pero qué estaba diciendo? ¿Y su novio? O ¿Gina?

Sería perfecto- nos quedamos mirando un rato fijamente.

¿te quedaras o son solo vacaciones?- no sabía que más decir.

Hasta el momento nos quedamos- terminó mordiendo su labio inferior lo que me fascinaba siempre.

Eso es magnifico bella… te tendré que llevar con Marina, para que conozcas a Gastón…- traté de no seguir con nuestro tema, el tiempo daría su última palabra.

¿Gastón es su hijo verdad?

Verdad

Ok…- dijo en un suspiro.

¿Qué sucede?

Tu me perdonaste… ¿Por qué me perdonaste cierto?- sonriendo asentí- pero ¿y ella? ¿podrá entender porque no estuve en el momento más difícil de su vida?

Realmente espero que si… y bueno si sucede lo contrario el tiempo sana las heridas Bella…

Gracias Jake…

De nada…- dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Por qué tu papá no quiere a Alec?- curiosee.

Es… complicado- alcé una ceja- papá piensa que es muy mayor para mi- asentí así que rodó los ojos- así que él piensa que Alec podría influenciarme, pero no es así, es verdad que me e dejado llevar muchas veces, soy una muchacha joven y bueno…- se puso roja así que no siguió- en fin un día le conté algo íntimo que cuando quise detenerlo me di cuenta que era tarde que me estaba dejando llevar por nuevas experiencias, por sensaciones que nunca antes alguien me había hecho sentir entonces se enojó y dijo eso de que me estaba influenciando, así que como que desde ahí…- pero la verdad es que ya no pude ponerle más atención eso me dediqué a repetir una y otra vez el "cuando quise detenerlo me di cuenta que era tarde que me estaba dejando llevar por nuevas experiencias, por sensaciones que nunca antes alguien me había hecho sentir"… dios bella nunca… había…- No te enojes es por eso que no quería hablar más de eso- aun estaba en shock no podía dar fe a sus palabras, así que me quedaban dos opciones; 1. Dejarlo pasar y creer solo con esas escuetas palabras o 2. Preguntar directamente. -¿Qué te pasa Jake? Me asustas reacciona…- Moví bruscamente la cabeza como para avivarme.

Bella… ¿Qué quisiste decir con "Dejarte llevar por nuevas experiencias"?

Ammm… bueno… yo… Jake… nunca había estado así con un chico…- el color de su cara fue de una intenso rojo carmesí.

Me estas diciendo ¿Qué eres virgen?- No respondió solo asintió. Dios santo eres grandioso. La mujer que amo es virgen, wow eso si que es magnífico.- pero ustedes, o sea... quiero decir llevan 5 años…

El tiempo no quiere decir nada Jake… no me e sentido preparada, eso es todo. No me sentía segura de si era a él a quien deseaba darle mi primera vez…- dijo esta oración roja, pude ver como se armo de valor y poso sus ojos en los míos- no se si era él con quien quería hacer el amor por primera vez.- eso me dejo sin respiración, bella estaba tratando de decirme ¿Qué quería hacer… el… amor… conmigo? ¿quería que su primera vez fuese conmigo? Solo Dios sabe cuanto espere por esto… pero y ¿Gina?

¿Qué me tratas de decir bella?- pregunte con la voz un poco nerviosa. Ella sonrió de puro nerviosismo y se coloco el pelo que caía por su frente tras sus orejas.

No lo se, estoy tan nerviosa Jake…

Solo dilo…- dije un poco mas agitado de lo normal.

Tenía la esperanza de que mi primera vez fuese junto a ti…- dios mi corazón no se si se va a salir por mi boca o va a colapsar y se detendrá abruptamente- … se que era una estupidez, era solo una idea… se que tu no eres virgen, se nota por como miras a Gina y se que la amas… jamás pensé te lo diría, eran solo ideas absurdas, solo deseo que seas feliz Jake…

¿Estás soltera?

Ahmmm…- bajo la mirada- no- dijo en un susurro.

O sea ¿Me propones hacer el amor contigo mientras estas de novia?

…- después de unos minutos, se limito a abajar la cabeza.

Dios bella, no sabes las ganas que tengo de tomarte justo ahora…- ella me miro con dicha en los ojos y sonrió- pero no será de esta forma… tendrás que terminar tu relación primero- dije tajantemente.

Y tu… ¿también terminaras con Gina?- esa pregunta no me la esperaba

Bueno… yo- no supe que decir, no quería hacerle daño, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, yo amaba a bella.

Porque si para ti será solo una aventura de una noche, y créeme no me importa, ¿Por qué debo terminar con mi actual relación? ¿Por qué no puede ser así sin mayores compromisos? Yo te doy lo que quieres y tu me das lo que necesito, y punto. Créeme no tendrás que responder por nada, es solo que siento que lo mas lindo sería hacerlo contigo por primera vez.

Bella…- no podía dar fe a sus palabras- ¿Cómo puedes proponerme eso? Dios es enfermizo… ¿perder la virginidad con el mejor amigo?... y luego ¿Qué?... ¿cada cual sigue su rumbo haciendo como que nada de eso sucedió?

Pues yo estaría dispuesta si es eso lo que deseas, no quiero que te sientas presionado, no te pido estabilidad, te pido una noche- dijo levantando un dedo- solo una…- Me miro con ojitos de expectativas.

Me comprometo a hacerte mía, a poseerte y hacer de esa única noche la mejor de tu vida, solo necesito que estés segura bella, no hay vuelta a tras, y no quiero quitarte nada, quiero darte cosas, no privarte de entregarte completamente al indicado cariño- dije acariciando su rostro. Realmente la deseaba pero no podía ser tan egoísta.

Deseo entregarme a ti… eso es lo único que tengo claro…- De la nada apareció Gina, me miro con cara de pena, como sabiendo que estaba sucediendo, que en las circunstancias que nos vemos envueltos ella será la que quedara en el camino, porque siempre mi destino estuvo junto al de bella. Bella se incorporó en el instante y me ayudo a pararme, bueno yo fingí que me ayudaba. Se me aproximo para susurrar en mi oído.- Solo piénsatelo ¿ok?... te deseo Jake, solo tu eres el indicado.- después de eso se acercó a la puerta y sin mirar mucho a Gina se fue. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba del todo bien, comencé a acalorarme y sin darme cuenta sentí la estreches en mi pantalón, cuando baje la vista un vigoroso sexo estaba por atentar contra mí. Gina no paso inadvertido el pequeño gran detalle, necesitaba a bella, la necesitaba como el drogadicto a su droga, como el bebedor a su alcohol. Mi pene dolía de tal esfuerzo por contener las ganas de saltar sobre ella y poseerla ahí mismo en frente a mi novia.

Calma al juguetito que atenta con salir de tu pantalón- dijo Gina con una voz carrasposa.

Lo siento Gina…- dije tratando de parecer apenado, pero realmente estaba feliz de que bella me deseara tanto como yo a ella.

Lo se y también se cuanto lo disfrutas.

**¿y? pliiiiiissssss lean a mi primer bebe, denle una oportunidad por favor y dejen RR**

**Gracias**

**XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Grandioso Domingo, maldito Lunes

Bella POV

Nunca imagine que sería capaz de confesarle tantas cosas a Jake, ahora ni siquiera se como podré mirarlo a la cara. Me dio lastima Gina, se veía en sus ojos la pena que provocaba nuestra proximidad, como si supiera que entre Jake y yo pasaría algo. Porque algo iba a pasar, él me lo había prometido.

La noche fue espantosa, me lleve todo el rato pensando en como sería entregarme a mi mejor amigo, en como el me acariciaría, en como se sentiría la proximidad y el calor de su cuerpo. Dios y hoy me doy cuenta que nunca pensé en Alec, me daba vergüenza todo esto, pero una cosa tenía clara, deseaba a Jake, lo desee desde siempre, la diferencia es que cuando uno tiene 10 años no anda salvajemente pensando en sexo, pero desde que el abrió la puerta de su casa hace 2 noches me di cuenta de lo que provocaba en mi.

El teléfono sonó, lo deje, pensando que papá lo contestaría, lo que no paso. Tuve que bajar corriendo para que no cortaran. Pero ahora que conteste me arrepiento de no dejar que eso sucediera.

¿hola?

Amor ¿Cómo estas?- preguntaron.

¿Alec?

¿Quién más tiene el derecho de decirte Amor?- preguntó fingiendo reproche

Nadie, bebé. Pasa que me sorprende que llamaras tan temprano

Ouch lo olvide cariño. Recuerda que acá son dos horas más tarde.

Mmmmm…

Y bueno… ¿No te pone feliz mi llamada?

Por supuesto cariño, me hacia falta escuchar tu voz- mentí y sin escrúpulos.

¿no lo haz pasado muy bien que haz tenido tanto tiempo de pensar en mí?- sonreí.

Tú sabes que siempre pienso en ti- volví a mentir.

Me alegra escucharlo. Me encantaría verte bella… poder pasar por tu casa como todos los domingos por la tarde…- Su pesar me dio pena.

Cariño cuando pidas tus vacaciones podremos estar juntitos… no estés triste por favor…

No lo estoy es solo que muero de ganas por verte…

Y yo…

Y… bueno ¿preparada?

¿Cómo?

Mañana es tu primer día en esa Universidad o ¿no?

Aaaaaah… si, nerviosa…

No debes de estarlo serás la mejor de tu clase, lo puedo asegurar… ya cariño debo cortar, me están llamando…

Te amo… - dije pero el ya había colgado.

El día estuvo sumamente depresivo. Extrañaba a mi madre, Phoenix, a mi amiga y cuñada celeste, extrañaba a Jake, y por sobre todo extrañaba los domingos en compañía de mi novio, dios ni yo me lograba comprender.

El día se hizo eterno no tenía ganas de cocinar así que mande a pedir pizza, Papá estuvo de acuerdo, en realidad estaba de acuerdo con casi todo lo que decía… "enmendar el error" creo…

Eran las 4 de la tarde y tocaron a la puerta. Me levante de un brinco, mi alma anhelaba que fue aquel maravilloso moreno el que estaba en mi puerta.

En cambió había dos personas un hombre y una mujer; la chica era baja de pelo castaño oscuro el cual colgaba hasta la cintura. Tenía unos ojos grandes y de un verde clarito, su piel era muy blanca, tenía un rostro redondo, sus labios eran finitos y muy rojos, un sabroso rojo natural. Era una chica extremadamente linda.

El muchacho era muy alto, tenía el cabello castaño ni tan oscuro ni tan claro, sus ojos eran del mismo tono verde que el de su acompañante, su piel era blanca no tanto como la de la chica, su cabello era corto y tenía los labios muy gruesos. La escena era un poco cómica, la muchacha le llegaba a su acompañante el cual traía comida italiana en una bolsa, hasta el hombro. Ambos me sonrieron. Yo solo quede petrificada en el umbral de la puerta.

BEEELLAAAA- grito celeste mientras me abrazaba.

Emmm…- pronuncie mirando al muchacho que en la mañana me había llamado y no me había dicho nada sobre la visita.

Espero que no te moleste que aya traído a esta molestosa, no me dejaría salir si no lo hacía- dijo en un tono juguetón. Me limite a sonreír. Celeste me soltó al ver mi falta de entusiasmo.

¿Qué sucede contigo bella?

Es solo que… dios… ¿están aquí?- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pues eso parece- dijo Alec aproximándose a mí, me dio un maravilloso beso en los labios.

¿no nos invitaras a pasar? El viaje fue un poco agotador…

Por supuesto- dije mientras me aferraba a su cuerpo. Dios si que lo había extrañado.

¿Quién es bella? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- pregunto mi padre desde el salón- ¿es Jake?

No papá son Alec y Celeste…- dije mas fuerte de lo normal, no se que me ocurría pero la alegría sobrepasaba a mi cordura física.

¿Qué?- grito mi padre acercándose a grandes zancadas como casi sin dar fe a lo que escucho. Cuando miro a los ojos al muchacho que me abrasaba efusivamente, se colocó sumamente serio, pero cuando descendió al rostro de celeste, volcaron sus emociones, y le entrego una gran sonrisa mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella.

Cariño ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no llamaron? Los habríamos ido a buscar- Charlie la abrasaba muy efusivamente.

Era una sorpresa Charlie…- dijo celeste.

Y si que lo fue…- dijo Alec susurrando en mi oído, estoy segura que lo dijo debido a la reacción de mi padre.

El resto de la tarde fue magnifica, nunca pensé que realmente lo había extrañado tanto. Cenamos la comida italiana que había traído Alec desde Phoenix, exclusiva de mi restauran favorito.

Debíamos irnos a la cama, era tarde y mañana sería mi primer día en la Universidad, si no era por calificaciones y puntualidad, por ultimo la mejor impresión que daría seria no quedándome dormida en medio de mis clases.

Papá reorganizo las habitaciones, la pieza de invitados obvio era para Alec, Celeste y yo dormiríamos juntas. Papá se levantaba cada 2 horas y daba una miradita en mi cuarto, como para asegurarse que los hermanitos traviesos no habían cambiado de habitaciones. Que iluso era, estaba claro que si hubiese querido hacer algo con él ya lo hubiese hecho. Oportunidades había tenido de sobra.

Por la mañana, igual que todos los días en Phoenix me había quedado dormida. Me levante lo más rápido que pude y corrí velozmente hasta el baño, entre sin pensar y no me percate que estaba mi novio saliendo de la ducha, trate de retroceder pero cuando me voltee estaba recargada contra la puerta.

Alec dios, ¿Qué haces?

¿Qué acaso no es obvio?- me pregunto pegando sus labios a mi oído.

Pues si… pero estamos en mi casa y mi papá podría despertarse en cualquier momento.

Bella son las 10 de la mañana, tu padre tenia una entrevista de trabajo en tu misma Universidad a las 9… en conclusión estamos solitos…- dijo apoyando su cuerpo más aun, si es que eso pudiese ser posible, al mío.

Solos no, esta celeste en mi cuarto…- no dejo que terminara puso un dedo en mis labios para poder silenciarlos.

No pienses tanto bella, déjate llevar, solo siente y disfruta- dijo esto ultimo mientras besaba mi cuello. Rápidamente me volteo para poder mirarme me subió al lavamanos y se posiciono entre mis piernas.- déjate llevar- sentí un cosquilleo en el cuello cuando se acercó hablando.

Alec yo…- nuevamente no me dejo terminar la frase estampó sus labios contra los míos con un beso apasionado, su lengua comenzó a tomar paso entre mis labios y se fusiono con la mía su sabor era exquisito. Y por un segundo me deje llevar por la situación, pero no podía entregarme completamente, no quería hacerlo. Quería hacerlo con Jake, quería que él me besara apasionadamente, quería que él suspirara en mi boca, que él me acariciara los muslos con esa pasión, quería que él me hiciese gemir de deseo. Todas aquellas ensoñaciones provocaron un deseo gigantesco en mí. Alec bajo su mano por mi vientre y lo adentro bajo mi ropa interior al sentir mi intimidad sonrío con júbilo al darse cuenta de su gran victoria.

Ves, todo se trataba en dejarse llevar…- sacó su mano de mi entrepierna y metió dos dedos en su boca. Después de suspirar saco los dedos- sabes exquisito, pero quiero más de ti, te quiero probar directamente.- Se agacho e intentó quitar la parte baja de mi pijama, fue en aquel momento donde me apodere de la situación, baje del lavamanos y lo obligue a ponerse en pie.

No lo voy a hacer, no lo vamos a hacer ¿Ok? Así que no me presiones.- me miró desconcertado

¿Qué sucedió, bella? Íbamos tan bien no entiendo ¿Hice algo que te molesto?

No Alec, es solo que no me voy a acostar contigo- solté de forma tajante.- ahora- traté de arreglarla.

¿Qué?- preguntó anonadado por mi rechazo.

Que no me puedo acostar contigo- me di cuenta de lo dura que estaba siendo porque su rostro de apeno un poco-… aún.

Demonios, bella ¿Qué diablos te ocurre conmigo?

Nada- dije sin mirarlo

¿Cómo que nada? Bella llevamos 5 años de noviazgo y no a ocurrido nada entre nosotros, es más, cada vez que me acerco a ti, pareces… no se… insegura… ¿Diablos de que estas insegura bella? ¿De lo que siento por ti? O… ¿De lo que tú sientes por mí?- Wow esa pregunta no me la esperaba. Realmente yo sentía muchas cosas por el, agradecimiento, cariño, lealtad, amistad, pero ¿amor?... yo no se si sentía amor por él. Si sentía un tremendo cariño y estimación, el estuvo en los momentos mas difíciles de mi vida, pero no era justo pagar a su agradecimiento con mi primera vez… no era justo para mi, ni para él… me limité a bajar la vista…- bella…- dijo pasando saliva- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi?

Alec yo te quiero… te quiero mucho- dije tomando una de sus manos.

¿cariño? ¿eso sientes por mí? ¿CARIÑO?- grito la última pregunta.

No te disgustes, te quiero y mucho… no se que más quieres que te diga…

No sé quizás… ¿QUÉ ME AMAS POR EJEMPLO?

Yo… yo…- no pude articular palabra.

Después de todo lo que e hecho por ti… después de que te ayude y estuve junto a tu madre en sus peores momentos, después de 5 años a tu lado ¿me tratas así?

Nunca te obligue a nada- dije fríamente, me indigno el hecho de que sacara a mi madre en este asunto, y todo porque no quería acostarme con él.

No, nunca me obligaste, pero nunca me pediste que me fuera tampoco.

Bueno si quieres irte ándate entonces- dije con odio en los ojos.

¿eso quieres?... ¿quieres terminar conmigo?

No, no quiero, pero no me das otra opción, si te sientes tan obligado a estar conmigo y sin recibir lo que tanto anhelas entonces lárgate, porque no me voy a acostar contigo…- dije escupiendo las palabras en su rostro.

¿eso es lo que crees? ¿Qué solo quiero sexo de ti?

Y ¿Qué más? Sino fuese eso y de verdad me amaras como dices, comprenderías que aun no estoy preparada para esto.

Díos bella, tengo 27 años, y no se trata de sexo, se trata de "hacer el amor contigo"- enfatizó muy bien esa oración- se trata de poder darte mi máxima expresión de amor bella, por que YO si te amo… porque Yo no tengo dudas no me siento inseguro de ti, se que contigo quiero estar- puso una mano en su cabeza- dios ¿Qué me falta bella? ¿Cómo puedo darte a demostrar que te amo?- Me dieron ganas de llorar, yo no tenía claro si me amaba o no, pero si siempre me respeto, siempre acepto sin mayores reproches mis negaciones, siempre estuvo de acuerdo en esperarme, pero dios yo no podía no quería que fuese así, pero hacerlo con Jake era enfermizo a la vez.

No tienes que demostrarme nada, se que me amas- o eso creía, puso cara de no saber entonces cual era el meollo del asunto- se lo mucho que me amas Alec, siempre me lo haz demostrado y lo vuelves a hacer estando aquí en Forks. Por eso…- me detuve, no quería lastimarlo, pero era injusto para él perder más tiempo a mi lado.

¿por eso Qué?-pregunto un poco nervioso. Ya que estoy empleando en mi vida diversas decisiones enfermizas no pasaría nada si postulaba otra.

Por eso que te entrego carta blanca…

¿Qué?- pregunto un poco confuso.

Te doy libertad absoluta, seguiremos siendo novios, si tu quieres, pero tienes el derecho de hacer lo que quieras- puso cara de especulación, como si entendiera y a la vez no mis palabras-… de hacerlo con quien quieras…- dije esto ultimo con suma lentitud. Su cara se transformo, se puso roja de rabia. Yo también sentí vergüenza de mis propias palabras pero no podía hacer nada más, necesitaba darle libertad, y que el no me dejara, ya cuando yo lo hiciese con Jake no me negaría mas a su peticiones, pero quería entregarle mi primera vez al que fue el amor de mi vida. Su rostro se transformo y paso a tener una enorme sonrisa.

No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo Isabella Swan- dijo riéndose- porque es broma ¿verdad?

No Alec… no estoy bromeando… ahora bien, si no lo aceptas, perfecto, terminamos…

¿Qué?- preguntó aun con una sonrisa en los labios, pero la diversión no llego a sus ojos- ¿me das dos opciones, verdad?- asentí- ok… una es seguir de novio contigo, pero tener sexo con otras, ¿cierto?- volví a asentir- y dos, si no acepto la primera terminas conmigo… ¿es eso? ¿son esas mis opciones? Porque déjame decirte que no me complace ninguna- dijo aproximándoseme como si yo estuviese jugando…

No estoy jugando Alec… no me voy a acostar contigo, no por ahora, y tu como bien dijiste tienes 27 años y se que tienes deseos y no me interesa que los satisfagas solo quiero que seas feliz- Se puso sumamente serio me soltó y se alejo de mi.

Para con esto por el amor de lo que es santo

¿parar con que? Alec tienes necesidades y debes de satisfacerlas- me sorprendí de mi propia tranquilidad.

Pero solo quiero satisfacerlas contigo

Por dios eres un hipócrita ¿Que te crees que soy idiota?

Créeme en este momento me lo estoy planteando- dijo muy serio

¿Qué? ¿te crees que soy tan idiota como para no darme cuenta de tus aventuras? ¿de que no has estado con nadie durante estos 5 años?- dije con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

¿Qué?- pregunto con fingida inocencia.

¿has estado con alguna mujer durante estos 5 años de relación que has mantenido conmigo?

Dios bella, noooo… ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme una pregunta como esa?

Porque se cual es la respuesta…- dije con lágrimas en los ojos, realmente me dolía aquello. Recordé cuando me lo contaron, fue su ex-novia, la que se me acercó cuando estaba en el supermercado con celeste. Ella me dio una extensa charla de todo lo que Alec le había hecho la noche pasada. Me sentí de muerte, ya llevábamos 2 años de relación, pero decidí que era normal él tenia 24 años de edad, era un apuesto y exitoso hombre que podía tener el mundo a sus pies, y con eso a cualquier mujer. Así que sentí que no le reprocharía nada, si yo no estaba dispuesta a darle lo que el quería, bueno que saliera y lo buscara con otras. Después vino una extensa gama de chismes que se le colgaban en la universidad y en la misma oficina de la agencia publicitaria donde trabajaba.

Y ¿Cuál es la respuesta?

Que haz estado con muchas durante nuestra relación, que has vuelto a meterte con tu ex, que has estado con chicas de la Universidad, con compañeras de la agencia e incluso que siempre vas al mismo bar del que te ven salir muy bien acompañado- eso último lo sabía porque la misma celeste me lo había contado.

Alec POV

¿Cómo demonios sabía todas esas cosas?… dios yo pensé que era sumamente discreto a la hora de tener una aventura, porque, si las tenía, de eso estaba claro, pero también tenía claro de que no quería perder a la mujer que tenía enfrente de que era bella con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Esto en gran parte era culpa de ella. Santo dios tengo 27 años, estoy en el pick de mi sexualidad y ella no era capaz de sentirse segura en hacer el amor conmigo, porque una cosa tenía más que claro, yo quería hacer el amor con esa mujer, si buscara sexo o diversión pura, iría y contrataría a una puta.

Bella yo… dios no se que decirte ¿creíste todas esas mentiras?- dios lo siento tanto bella, pero tenía que mentirte

¿mentiras? No soy tonta ni ciega Alec.- dijo con una risa irónica en el rostro- además no estoy criticándote nada, es justo eso lo que quiero sigas haciendo para que no me presiones más a mí.

BELLA PARA CON ESTE MALDITO JUEGO…- dije agarrándola de los hombros.

No tienes para que mentirme… hablemos con la verdad Alec.- ¿Quería hablar con la verdad? Entonces haría que ella me hablara con la verdad.

¿quieres hablar con la verdad? Esta bien… ¡hablemos con la verdad!- dije fingiendo una sonrisa, estaba nervioso por sus respuestas- ¿Por qué no quieres hacer el amor conmigo? ¿Es que acaso deseas a otro?

….yo…- no pudo responder más OH DIOS, OH DIOS. Ella deseaba a otro hombre, pero no conocía a ningún cercano que ella pudiese amar secretamente… nooooo claro que no lo conocía, pero había escuchado mucho sobre él.

Black… es el ¿verdad?- pregunte seriamente- ¿Es él quien te gusta?

No…- titubeó un poco. Pase mi mano por la cara completamente frustrado.

¿Es por él por quien estamos teniendo esta discusión?

No, es por ti y por tus insistentes ganas de estar conmigo, aun cuando yo no quiero…

Porque quieres estar con él…- esa no fue una pregunta sino que una afirmación

Si o sea no…- respondió en un susurro.

Ok…- tome mi ropa y me vestí rápidamente, de repente sentí que tocaban a la puerta. Bella salió del baño y fue a abrirla, se escucho conversando con alguien…

Se me hizo tarde… me dormí.- le decía ella.

Si ya veo.- dijo la voz masculina con un tono jocoso.- te espero entonces, Gina esta allá, tenía que estudiar con amigas para un examen, así que tengo tiempo.

Jake… emmm, no creo que sea necesario, mejor nos vemos allá…-era ese maldito idiota, el cual estaba apunto de robarme al amor de mi vida, esta bien, dije para mis adentros, saldré de tu vida, pero no te la dejaré fácil. Volví a desvestirme y comencé el show.

Jacob POV

Me había levantado esa mañana mas optimista que otros días, las confesiones de bella me había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Bella quería estar conmigo, quería entregarme su primera vez, entonces eso quería decir que me amaba. No pude dejar de especular, y Gina se dio cuenta de mis cavilaciones puesto que no le había dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana. Aparte de todo el fin de semana no fue como esperábamos, se cánselo el viaje de sus padres, por lo que no tuvimos instancia de estar juntos y a solas pero no para acostarme con ella, si no para que hubiésemos conversado.

Deje a Gina en la Universidad, eran las 8 de la mañana, fui a mi primera clase. Fue excesivamente monótona, quería salirme antes de que bella llegara, quería enseñarle algunas cosa, como ubicar la dirección de su campus y sus salas, quería hacerle compañía para que no creyese estaba sola en el comienzo de su vida estudiantil.

El timbre sonó y ya eran las 9:30, espere en el aparcamiento, así sabría cuando llegaba, Charlie me había comentado que debía estar ahí a las 10, pues tenía una entrevista con el decano de su carrera. Faltaban 10 minutos para su entrevista, así que decidí hacer lo primero que se me ocurrió, fui al área de Humanidades, en esta Universidad habían 3 facultades 1. La de Humanidades 2. La de Ciencias de la Salud y 3. La de Ingeniería.

Profesor Cullen- dije eufóricamente, este grandísimo maestro podría ayudarme

Jacob Black- extendió su mano para saludarme, la estreche con la mía- ¿Qué hace por acá? ¿No me diga que esta pensando cambiarse de carrera?- pregunto con una sonrisa torcida- eso me decepcionaría mucho, ya que le quedan 3 años para acabar.

Jamás, nunca dejaría mi carrera de medicina, es mi vocación, no la cambiaría por nada.

Me alegra escucharlo decir eso… pero cuénteme ¿Qué lo trae por la facultad de Humanidades?

Sucede que necesito conversar con el señor Smith

No creo que pueda esta esperando a una nueva alumna, traslado.- confeso.

De lo mismo vengo a hablar, sucede que Isabella Swan, la nueva alumna es mi amiga, aún no llega y no sé que pudo haberle sucedido, ella es excesivamente puntual- mentí- y créame ya me estoy preocupando, hace 10 años que ella no estaba en estas tierras capaz que le haya ocurrido algo.- eso no era mentira, de eso si que estaba preocupado.

Hagamos algo yo voy a hablar con Smith para que la excuse y tú ve a encontrarla y saber que fue lo que le sucedió, si llegase a venir, dile que pase igual a conversar con él, ¿te parece?

Me parece excelente, gracias Carlisle.

De nada muchacho, ve a ver a Isabella, yo me encargo de mi amigo Aro.

Gracias- fue lo último que dije y salí casi corriendo de la facultad de bella para dirigirme a la mía, debía decirle a Gina que iría a ver a bella.

Cuando me acerque, vi a aquel muchacho que vivía observando a mi novia, sabía que sentía cosas por ella, se colocaba rojo cuando ella le hablaba, porque para mi maldita mala suerte él es ayudante del profesor Cullen. Trate de ocultar mis celos por esas constantes miradas que mas encima mi novia le daba, era obvio se sentía alagada el hombre era guapo, era uno de los profesores, bueno el mas deseado de los profesores, bueno casi profesores de la universidad. Me acerque le susurre que iría por bella y culmine besándola apasionadamente solo para irritarlo, sabía que estaba jugando sucio pero el tipo me caía muy mal. Cuando me voltee a verlo el muy hijo de puta estaba la vista baja, la mandíbula tensada y los puños apretados. Mira que estúpido, y más encima se… ¿Sentía ofendido?

Salí del salón con una mueca en mi rostro como tratando de decirle: "ella es mía, ella es mi mujer y la tengo cuando quiero".

Se sentía bien jugar al malvado.

Conduje rápidamente a casa de bella, me percate que su auto seguía ahí, pero que además había otro auto. Toque su puerta y espere.

A los segundos me abrió, muy sorprendida de verme estaba en ropa interior para abajo y su rostro estaba muy sudado, juraría que su reparación estaba un poco agitada, pero ignore todo no quería que se pusiese fucsia por darse cuenta de que no traía su pijama.

No llegaste a la entrevista- dije

Se me hizo tarde… me dormí.- respondió, efectivamente su respiración estaba un tanto agitada.

Si ya veo.-me limite a responder aun divertido de que no se percatara de su actual condición, lo que a mi me encantaba, me permitía ver sus esplendorosas piernas.- te espero entonces, Gina esta allá, tenía que estudiar con amigas para un examen, así que tengo tiempo.

Jake… emmm, no creo que sea necesario, mejor nos vemos allá…- respondió sumamente nerviosa poniendo una mano en mi pecho para impedirme el paso. La mire con ojos suspicaces esto ya me olía mal.

Cariño…- gritaron desde el segundo piso- no logro encontrar mi ropa, la aventaste por todos lados.- ¿QUÉ? Para culminar la acción el tipo salió desnudo desde la sala de baño. Bella lo observo poniendo unos ojos que parecían saldrían de sus cuencas. Mi ira aumento. MALDITA MENTIROSA ¿Por qué había dicho que pretendía estar conmigo cuando ya no era virgen? ¿Quizás quien era este tipo? Cuando se percató de mi presencia tomo una toalla que se encontraba en la escalera.

Wow cariño, debiste avisarme que habían visitas, pude haberme comportado de forma impropia- dijo mientras se aproximó a ella y la abrazo por la cintura de una forma muy provocativa.

¿Qué haces?- pregunto bella, estaba con el rostro rojo.

Vine a preguntarte por mi ropa, no se donde la tiraste tan efusivamente cuando me la quitaste- dijo con sus labios bien cerca de su oído.

Yo…- dijo bella negando con la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos.

¿no me presentaras cariño?- pregunto con una sonrisa sardónica en el rostro ¡BIEN POCO ME INTERESA SABER QUIEN ERES, IDIOTA!- Hola…- dijo extendiendo su mano- soy Alec el prometido de bella… su novio.- dijo levantando las cejas. Me estaba provocando, de eso no había dudas, el tipo me estaba provocando. Quería dejarme claro que él era el único dueño de esa mujer. Ahora supongo se lo que se siente el hecho de que acaricien y besen a la mujer que quieres frente a ti. Me di media vuelta y sin mirar salí de la entrada de su casa.

¡JAKE!- grito- ¡JAKE POR FAVOR, NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- Por dios que si no era lo que parecía ¿entonces que demonios era? Encendí el auto, mientras me alejaba bella salió tal y como estaba hasta su patio delantero.- ¡JAKE!- grito con pesar en el tono- ¡DEJAME EXPLICARTELO!- pero yo no me detuve y seguí mi camino hacia la universidad, de donde nunca debí salir para tratar de ayudar a esa mujer.

**Que tal? Me merezco algún RR? Y quiero agradecerles a quienes se dan el tiempo parea leer y escribir… muchas, muchas gracias de verdad chicas, trato de responder todos los RR que puedo pero a las que no tienen cuentas les doy las gracias ahora XP**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Conociendo al enemigo de Jake

Bella POV

Cariño… no logro encontrar mi ropa, la aventaste por todos lados.- ¿QUÉ YO QUÉ? Cuando me voltee un poco para mirar al tipo, que estaba tratando de hacer creer que YO había aventado su ropa por todos lados, quede más sorprendida al verlo salir del baño completamente desnudo ¿A que demonios estaba jugando? ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? La acción me tenía indignada me puse roja de cólera, pero me di cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Cuando fingió percatarse de la presencia de Jake agarro la toalla que yo misma había dejado en la escalera cuando baje y se aproximó a mí.

Wow cariño, debiste avisarme que habían visitas, pude haberme comportado de forma impropia- confesó mientras me apretaba a su cuerpo, lo que me permitió sentirlo.

¿Qué haces?- pregunté avergonzada al sentir su rose.

Vine a preguntarte por mi ropa, no se donde la tiraste tan efusivamente cuando me la quitaste- dijo con sus labios bien cerca de mi oído.

Yo…- dije, no podía dar fe a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Por qué demonios me estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no podíamos terminar de buena manera? Porque algo estaba mas claro que el agua, arriba donde no paso nada, habíamos terminado. Mire a Jake negando con la cabeza, para que él pudiese comprender que eso no era verdad. Él no podía creer que me había acostado con mi ex ya que el sábado le había confesado todo lo que sentía por el y que era con él con quien quería entregarme al placer del amor sexual.

¿no me presentaras cariño?- pregunto con un tono jocoso- Hola…- dijo extendiendo la mano hacía mi amigo- soy Alec el prometido de bella…- ¿QUÉ?-… su novio.- Dios esto ya era el colmo. Iba a comenzar con los insultos en el momento que vi dándose la vuelta a Jacob.

¡JAKE!- grite- ¡JAKE POR FAVOR, NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- Dios, como podía defenderme cuando él mismo había visto bajar a mi ex desnudo desde el baño y a mí… porque dios estaba en ropa interior, no me había percatado de que no traía mi pijama, que no me lo volví a poner cuando Alec me lo saco y sabía que mi cara estaba un poco acalorada por la discusión.- ¡JAKE!- grite sin esperanzas de que se detuviese a escucharme- ¡DEJAME EXPLICARTELO!- pero ya era tarde había entrado a su coche y se estaba alejando de mi. Me quede parada en la acera unos 5 minutos. Cuando me percate de que Alec estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados por el pecho y con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

¿Qué demonios hiciste?- lo acuse con ganas de matarlo.

Nada cariño, solo te puse las cositas un poco mas difíciles, ¿Qué te creíste? ¿Qué me echarías de tu vida así como así? Fueron 5 años amor no me daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

¡Loco! Eres un idiota…- dije con ganas de llorar, no podía permitir que Jake creyese algo equivoco.- sal de mi camino- grite mientras me adentraba nuevamente en mi casa.

¡ESPERA!- grito mientras me agarraba del brazo- ¿A dónde vas?

¡A BUSCAR A JAKE!- grite también, si de eso se iba a tratar el juego, yo también le iba a entrar.

¿Qué le ves bella? ¿Qué tiene que te gusta tanto?

No solo me gusta- dije alargando la palabra- es con quien quiero estar- escupí las palabras en su rostro, me sentí mal pero ya no podía dar pie atrás.

¿Qué?- pregunto con envidia en el rostro.

¡Eso! si el aun desea voy a ser su novia y me voy a acostar con él

¿ESTAS JUGANDO CONMIGO VERDAD?- grito de forma descontrolada, ahora si que me dio un poco de miedo.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto una adormilada celeste, que se aproximó a su hermano- SUELTA A BELLA ALEC- dijo poniendo una mano sobre la de el, que aun aprisionaba con esmero la mía.- suéltala, la puedes dañas Alec.

Suéltame- dije con miedo contenido en la voz, nunca él había reaccionado de esa forma. Pero me soltó.

Arregla tus cosas nos largamos.- dijo mi ex mientras subía para arreglar su maleta.

¿Pero Qué? ¿Por qué? Apenas hemos llegado Alec- dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano, luego a mi- ¿Qué sucedió bella? Alec nunca a sido violento ¿Qué paso?

Terminamos- dije mientras subía a mi habitación necesitaba vestirme y salir a buscar a Jake.

¿Qué?... y… ¿Por qué?- pregunto sorprendida mi amiga.

Porque… porque… ummm...- no sabía que decirle, no me quise acostar con él, entonces para rematarla le dije que me gustaba otro chico, el cual me excitaba y con el que sí quería hacer el amor, dios eso si que era enfermizo- lo siento celeste, problemas personales.

Dios santo bella… hemos sido amigas hace años, siempre nos hemos tenido confianza, dímelo por favor- dijo mientras me quitaba la ropa de las mano.

Celeste, te juro que te lo voy a contar, pero ahora no puedo, tenía a las 10 una entrevista con el decano de mi facultad, y son mucho mas de las 10. Te juro que te lo diré todo con lujo de detalles pero hoy no puedo amiga, compréndeme por favor.

Esta bien- dijo mientras me devolvía la ropa- y yo que pensé que nos quedaríamos unos días.- su voz denotaba decepción y tristeza. Dios verdad si se iba Alec se tendría que ir celeste.

Lo siento tanto cariño. Te lo juro

Lo se bobita, solo que me gustaría entender…- sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Suspire y me senté a su lado.

Las cosas ya se estaban haciendo muy difíciles para mí, quiero y debo mucho a tu hermano, pero no como para entregarle mi primera vez. Quizás para ti es una estupidez, pero para mi es importante. Yo quiero hacerlo cuando realmente este segura de que ese hombre es el indicado. Y lamentablemente no sentía eso con tu hermano.- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Cómo puedes pensar que reprocharía tu actitud? Me siento feliz de que pienses así, no porque sea mi hermano tengo que estar de su lado. Él nunca fue sincero contigo, lamentablemente debo decirlo ¡él no te merecía bella!

Gracias- dije abrazándola.- yo también quería que te quedaras unos días.

Ya vístete y vete, a lo mejor pueda convencerlo de irme después.

Ojala pudieses… me encantaría tenerte aquí.- Después de eso agarre mi mochila y baje velozmente las escaleras, tome las llaves de mi auto y no voltee a ver a tras donde estaba dejando mi pasado, donde estaba abandonando a mis últimos 5 años. Me subí al auto y conduje a gran velocidad, cuando llegue aparque donde pude. Apagué el motor y corrí a su facultad, necesitaba explicarle que nada de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en estos minutos era verdad. Cuando lo divise estaba en el pasto, junto a Gina, la cual estaba besándolo con desbordante pasión. Me dio una gran pena, sentí como mi pecho se oprimía con un salvaje dolor. Me inunde de excesiva valentía y me aproxime a ellos.

Hola- dije mirándolos, Gina quiso separarse cuando noto mi presencia, pero Jake la abrazo con mas fuerza y la continuo besando- Jake ¿podemos hablar?- pregunte aun con más pena.

Estoy ocupado- murmuro sobre los labios de su novia- ¿no lo notas?- pase saliva.

Si lo noto, pero deseo explicarte algunas cosas, por favor.

Jake- dijo Gina- ve con ella, además tengo que estudiar y tu solo me estas desconcentrando- dijo levantando una ceja, lo que le dio un aspecto sensual.

Ok…- dijo este saboreando sus labios una vez más.- después te encuentro preciosa- dijo soltándole.

Adiós guapo- dijo mordiéndose el labio- nos vemos bella- dijo sin separar los ojos de él.

Nos vemos.- pronuncie desanimadamente mientras el observaba el glorioso trasero de su novia.- ¿puedes mirarme?

¿Qué?- dijo aun sin observarme. Quise tomar su rostro para obligarle a verme, pero él alejo mi mano con un suave golpe, el cual aunque físicamente no provoco nada, dolió en el corazón. Lo mire anonadada por su actuar, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Por qué?- dije acariciando mi mano como si el dolor fuese físico. Al parecer se percato de aquello, quiso aproximarse pero se arrepintió.

Porque no quiero que me toques.

Jake no paso nada…- dije tratando de aproximarme nuevamente, pero me detuvo esta vez solo con palabras.

NO TE ME ACERQUES BELLA, O NO RESPONDO- gritó con odio y pesar mezclados en los ojos.

¿Qué?- pregunte reprimiendo las excesivas ganas de llorar- ¿me golpearías?

No… no con querer- se rectifico.

…- quise tratar pero no pude, empecé a llorar, como simples palabras podían golpear tanto, inclusive mas que los mismos golpes.

Todo lo solucionas con llanto bella… a todos los convences así pero a mi no más ¿me oíste? ¡NO MÁS!

¿Pero convencerte de que? ¿de lo que es la verdad? No me acosté con Alec, soy virgen, quiero estar contigo, con nadie más.

Claro…- dijo alargando la frase- ¿tu crees que soy imbécil?

Noooo… pero en esto te estas equivocando…- dije reprimiendo los sollozos- Vamos…- lo tente…

¿Qué?-pregunto sin saber lo que decía.

Llévame a cualquier sitio, cuando me entregue a ti te podrás dar cuenta si soy virgen o no.- dije tajante y muy segura de lo que podría suceder si él decía que bueno.

¿Qué?- pregunto con recelo- ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de proponerme eso?

Bueno fue lo que te propuse desde un principio, nada más que ahora cambio el escenario, ya no estoy de novia y puedes llevarme a donde quieras, si quieres en el mismo baño de la universidad, y todo sin compromiso alguno.- dije fríamente.

¿ya no estas de novia?- preguntó con curiosidad.

No ya no- dije muy segura.

Y… ¿Por qué?... si se puede saber…- pregunto con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.- ¿Cuándo se acostaron te diste cuanta de que no era lo que querías y lo dejaste?

No…- dije ignorando sus burlas- le dije que no quería estar con él, porque deseaba a otro hombre…

¿Qué?- pregunto anonadado.

Eso… le dije que nunca me entregaría a él, porque deseaba estar contigo Jake, porque era a ti a quien quería entregarle mi primera vez…- el quedo casi con la boca abierta para después soltar una estridente risa.

¿Y tú pretendes que yo crea semejante mentira?

¿Cómo puedes saber que no te digo la verdad?

Porque no es verdad ¿sabes bella? Al fin y al cabo no me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida, de hecho me da exactamente lo mismo, lo único que deseo es que me dejes en paz, ya no quiero ser tu amigo, ya no me interesa, se amiga de Quil o Alec, se amiga de toda la Universidad pero a mi déjame en paz porque me di cuenta de la clase de mujer que eres de lo sucio que acostumbras a jugar. Solo aléjate de mi ¿OK? Tu padre puede ir a mi casa cuando desee, pero tu ya no eres bienvenida… solo desaparece de mi vida, porque en estos cuantos… ¿tres días? Haz venido a jugar con mis sentimientos. No te quiero dañar bella, solo mantente al margen de lo que en mi suceda.- fue lo ultimo que me dijo, y se alejó de mi, dejándome sola con el estridente eco de sus palabras en mi cabeza. Me aleje, llorando aun más fuerte, hasta que me choque con el cuerpo de una persona la cual me aprisionó en sus brazos, no me opuse, en estos momentos lo único que necesitaba era apoyo moral, ya que aquel tipo que se suponía era mi mejor amigo me había humillado frente a toda la universidad.

No te preocupes- dijo una voz aterciopelada- me quedaré para apoyarte, te lo juro.- Cuando levanté mi rostro para observarlo me encontré con unos maravillosos ojos cubiertos por unas pestañas larguísimas y de una tonalidad verde esmeralda los cuales irradiaban tristeza, me desconcertó muchísimo ver unas ojeras de tono morado, al parecer este muchacho no había dormido bien en bastante tiempo. Deseaba levantar mi mano y poder acariciarlas, pero me limite a seguir observándolo. Era un rostro perfecto, tenía unos labios delgados pero proporcionados muy bien a su rostro, era un tanto blanco pero el rosado de sus mejillas era embriagador, era alto, mucho más alto que yo y tenía el cabello de color cobrizo y un poco desordenado.- No llores, por favor…- dijo aproximándose un poco más a mí-… no lo merece

¿Quién ere…- pero mi oración fue interrumpida por un iracundo Jake. No me di cuenta pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven que me había consolado estaba en el suelo recibiendo una sarta de golpes por parte de mi amigo.

¿Tienes una fijación idiota?...- pregunto propinando más golpes furiosos al rostro del muchacho, al cual no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle su nombre- ¿Por qué demonios te fijas en todas las mujeres a mi alrededor?

Yo…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el muchacho cuando su agresor le sello la boca de un puñetazo. Vi como tosía sangre.

Dios Jake…- dije en shock- lo vas a matar…- pero no me hacia caso- PARA- dije con lágrimas en los ojos, me dolía ver como estaba siendo castigado injustamente ese muchacho.

¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO! ES LA ÚNICA FORMA DE QUE DEJES DE MIRAR A MIS MUJERES…- ¿Qué? ¿Todo esto era porque él me había mirado?... dios yo ni siquiera era su mujer, era el mismo el que me había alejado de su vida.

¡SUELTALO!- grito un hombre de cabellos rubios que corría a toda prisa en nuestra dirección.- ¡DIOS JAKE SUELTA A MI HIJO!- Jake quedo petrificado y lo miro con vergüenza

¿Qué?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hijo por dios- sollozaba el hombre, se les unieron a la acción 4 personas más, 2 hermosas mujeres y 2 apuestos hombres. Todos se aproximaron al muchacho que estaba tirado en el pasto con el rostro completamente desfigurado y uno de los hombres, el musculoso que parecía salido de las luchas libres se aproximó a Jake, lo tomo de la polera para retenerlo, este estaba como ido ni siquiera atinó a defenderse. El musculoso le propino un puñete que dio entre la nariz y la boca, el cual lo dejo estampado en el suelo, pero cuando iba a propinarle una masacre aún peor dos de sus acompañantes se le interpusieron.

Emmett NO…. Shhhh shhhh, todo va a estar bien, shhhh tranquilízate- le dijo la despampanante rubia.

¿Cómo me pides eso rose?- grito casi como un oso furioso- mira como dejo a mi hermano

No es la solución- dijo el hombre rubio, con un deje de misterio.- no actuaras como una bestia, no te bajaras hasta su nivel.

¡Dios! ¡PERO QUIERO BAJAR A SU NIVEL!- grito nuevamente.

Ayúdame a levantarlo Emmett- grito el padre del muchacho- ¡EDWARD! HIJO ¿ME ESCUCHAS?

Mmmmm….- pronunció el muchacho antes de emitir gritos ahogados de dolor. Así se llamaba, su nombre era Edward.

¿a que hospital lo llevan?-pregunte a su familia, una muchacha bajita con aspecto de duendecillo se me acercó.

¿Eres amiga de Edward?- Pregunto con mucha sorpresa.

No exactamente, pero me interesaría saber de su estado.

No se aún- dijo un poco confundida- todo depende de papá

¿eres su hermana?-pregunte un tanto avergonzada

Si- respondió con una sonrisa, pero aún la preocupación inundaba su semblante.- mi nombre es Alice, Alice Cullen.

Alice ¿Cuándo despierte le podrías dar un mensaje mío?

Obvio- respondió alegremente, me extrañaba un poco su actitud.

Podrías decirle que lo siento mucho y que lo buscaré para… - pero me interrumpieron.

¡ALICE! ¿VIENES O NO?

Siiii- respondió- dame un momento Jazz

Me encantaría cariño, pero tu padre esta casi híper ventilando y Emmett esta que salta para caerle al tío ese… y no se si "quiera" detenerlo más.- puso gran énfasis en el "quiera"

Ven- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano- así podrás decirle tu misma lo que deseas.

No yo no…- trate de decir, pero no pude.

¡BELLA!- escuche gritar- ¿A dónde vas?- era Jake que aun se acariciaba el rostro. Me voltee para poder mirarlo con mayor detalle.

¿Qué demonios te importa?- pronuncie cada palabra con más odio que la anterior. Me di vuelta y me subí en un volvo plateado precioso.

¿lo conocías?- pregunto el Grandulón que estaba sentado a mi lado

Emmmm… sí- dije bajando la vista.

Me puedes explicar ¿Qué demonios paso? ¿Tú estabas ahí verdad?

Si- me dejé esparramar un poco más en el auto, me sentía realmente mal.

¿entonces?- me sentía tan observada.

Es que tu hermano- indiqué a Alice- se me acercó y después de eso se fueron a los golpes- les aclaré.

Querrás decir que ¡ese animal se le fue a golpes a mi Bro!… el nunca pelearía con nadie…

…- no pude acotar nada más.

¿se pelearon por ti?- pregunto una muy sorprendida Alice, la cual iba conduciendo.

¿Qué?- preguntamos Emmett y yo al unísono.

¿ese chico se le tiro encima a Ed porque estabas con él? ¿con mi hermano?- no me dejo ni responderle- ¡dios eso es genial!

No Alice no fue así la cosa…

Parecida- concluyó la duendecilla.

NO…- respondí tajantemente.

No tiene mal gusto en todo caso…- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa hacía su hermana.

No me voy a esforzar en hacerles creer algo, si de todas formas no entienden español.

Bienvenida a la familia- dijo Emmett dándome un suave golpe en la mano, me limite a suspirar.

Y ¿los rubios?- pregunte.

Van en el auto de mi papá… el que ahora es tu suegro- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Dios para con eso, ni siquiera sabía el nombre de tu hermano, hasta que tu papá lo dijo, solo nos miramos y llego Jake a masacrarlo.

O sea ¿solo se miraron? ¿de cerca?- pregunto ella muy intrigada y mirando de reojo a su hermano

De hecho sí, yo estaba llorando porque… por… algo y él se me acercó, me abrazo y lo demás ya lo saben.

Ok- dijo él reprimiendo una sonrisa.

¿Qué? ¿Me podrían incluir en sus bromas?- pregunte indignada de ese jueguito de miradas.

De hecho NO…- Se limitó a contestarme la muchacha que resultó ser muy insistente.

El camino hacía el hospital fue un caos, Emmett se burlo todo el rato de mi y Alice quería que le contase más detalles del encuentro con su hermano. Era una familia de locos. Lo único que me dolía era saber que aquel muchacho estaba tan mal herido por mi culpa, que su rostro perfecto término cubierto por sangre, su sangre.

Lo único que esperaba era que me pudiese perdonar… porque no tenía la culpa de las estupideces de Jake, porque el ser el enemigo de él, no tenía por qué conllevar el ser el mío también.

¿Un RR aunque sea?

Gracias


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Amiga del Enemigo

Edward POV

Siempre me e caracterizado por ser un chico sumamente tranquilo, hasta e llegado a ser considerado como enfermo mental. Que injusta puede ser la gente, que sin conocerte se creen con el derecho de emitir juicios sobre uno. Si supiesen que soy estudiante del penúltimo año de medicina, y que hago clases en la universidad junto al prestigioso Dr. Cullen, mi padre.

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen. Mis padres son Carlisle y Esme. Tengo dos hermanos Alice la mayor, tiene 26 años, la cual esta titulada de diseñadora, pero sigue complementando su carrera en la Universidad, Emmett el de en medio, que tiene 25 y es estudiante de kinesiología y por último vengo yo con 24 años.

Ambos están comprometidos, Alice con Jasper Hale un hombre de 30 años que esta cursando su segunda carrera, Literatura. Y Emmett es novio de la hermana gemela de Jasper, Rosalie Hale. En un principio todos quedamos boquiabierto cuando nos confesaron que estaban juntos, creo Esme fue la más aterrada con la noticia ya que la chica le lleva a mi hermano 5 años. Después nos dimos cuenta que el asunto no conlleva gran importancia, se aman y eso es claramente lo que importa. Rose es hermosísima, nunca la e mirado con otros ojos, pero tengo que ser objetivo, mi hermano se saco la lotería. Lo único que me desagrada de ella es que es demasiado gruñona.

Mi infancia fue maravillosa, rodeada de amigos, del amor maravilloso de unos padres perfectos, pero mi adolescencia fue la detonante de toda mi personalidad. Mis grupo mas cercano eran; Mario, César, Iván, Alex y Félix, este último el líder del grupo. Éramos 6 normales muchachos, 6 adolescentes con dinero que tenían el mundo en sus manos. Salíamos a fiestas sin siquiera tener la mayoría de edad, enamorábamos chicas para que nos dieran lo necesario y después las dejábamos. Félix era el mayor y el que nos influenciaba a nosotros.

Cuando cumplí los 18 años y me di cuenta de que quería seguir una carrera Universitaria, la cual más encima era medicina comencé a distanciarme un poco de la manada, como se hacían llamar, cada vez los veía menos y por un lado me alegraba, toda la gente me comentaba que andaban en malos pasos. Un día con mis compañeros de la universidad decidimos ir a una Club, queríamos celebrar el éxito de un trabajo que nos había mantenido noches en vela, pero en el lugar me los volví a encontrar, Félix estaba bailando con una muchacha de no más de 12 o 13 años, ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir involucrarse con una niñita?... dios ese tipo si que estaba enfermo.

Con mi grupo nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa bien alejada de ellos, la idea fue mía, no quería que me viesen. Pero para mi gran mala suerte la mesa contigua pertenecía a los otros cuatro del grupo. Estaban todos muy cambiados, tenían cara de avejentados, y se notaba por sus grandes ojeras y lo dilatado de sus pupilas (lo pude notar cuando se me acercaron) que estaban drogados.

Dios Edward, ¿Qué ha pasado? Años sin vernos- dijo Mario con tono burlesco.

Nada amigo- dije tratando de seguirle el juego- he tenido mucho que estudiar, justo hoy tuve libre, por eso me vez aquí.

Claro- dijo Alex, el hermano de Félix, hijos del decano de literatura, Aro Smith- Nosotros pensamos que te habías alejado porque quisiste de la manada.

Por supuesto que no querido Alex- argumente diplomáticamente.

Entonces nos debes una mesa- dijo refiriéndose a una ronda de droga y tragos.

Lo de los tragos estaría en mis manos caballeros, lo otro lamentablemente no podría ser.

¡Ok!- dijo Félix apareciendo de la nada con la muchacha aun a su lado- eso sería mejor que nada- Después de eso se sentaron en nuestra mesa, la muchacha lamentablemente era hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, le llegaba a los hombros. Su rostro era excesivamente juvenil, y su cuerpo para que decir. Era lamentable que estuviese en manos de esos patanes. Félix saco una bolsita con droga y comenzó a hacer líneas en la mesa, para quien quisiese entrarle. Mis compañeros se unieron a ellos, pero después de uno rato se aburrieron de seguir jalando así que se adentraron en la pista para buscar muchachas. Yo me quede sentado ahí, no tenía ganas de bailar ni coquetear con alguna muchacha. La joven compañera estaba tan drogada y borracha que estoy seguro no tenía idea de lo que hacía. Estaban con Félix sentados junto a mí. La niña se subió en cima de él y este con una sonrisa de perversión, comenzó a acariciarle el trasero, ella lo besaba con amor, se podía notar de muy lejos, pero el no. El hombre metió la mano por bajo el pantalón y la niña grito, después le sonrió. Encontré la acción repugnante, no porque fuesen caricias o besos o saber que iban a tener sexo, sino que era verlo a él acariciando a una niña que por poco podría ser su hija. Estábamos en un apartado que era sumamente oscuro, por eso nadie podía darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba sucediendo aquí. Félix se puso en pie y posicionó a la niña en el sillón. Rápidamente le bajo el pantalón y la ropa interior, la volteó y puso de ropillas con la palma de las manos en el sillón, y comenzó a penetrarla bruscamente. Quede plasmado, no me pude mover de mi lugar, cuando me di cuenta Alex me estaba acercando a la acción.

Únete, se nota que te morí de ganas, la loca esta droga, no se va a dar ni cuenta de que esta pasando, ven.- dijo haciéndome una seña para que me aproximara más, mientras él se adelantaba y se posicionaba frente a ella, se bajó el cierre del pantalón y aferro una de sus manos a la cabellera de la muchacha obligándola a acercarse hasta su intimidad. Dios era asqueroso, me dieron ganas de llorar, por la maldita suerte de la niña, pero no podía hacer nada porque si se enteraban estos matones de que yo había llamado a la policía o algo serían capaces de matarme. Vi forcejear a la muchacha, y no aguante más salí corriendo del lugar, maneje a toda prisa. Cuando llegue a casa me fui directo al cuarto, no quería que alguien tuviese la oportunidad de preguntarme que me sucedía, así que velozmente metí a la cama y me quede dormido. A la mañana siguiente cuando baje a desayunar mi padre tenía puesto el noticiario donde informaban del hallazgo de 2 chicas ultrajadas. Las habían encontrado en los bosques colindantes a la Push; una lamentablemente estaba muerta y la otra se estaba recuperando de las brutales lesiones. Cuando mostraron la fotografía de la muchacha que había muerto no me era familiar, era una niña rubia de 12 años se llamaba Isidora. Y la otra, la que se estaba recuperando era de pelo castaño oscuro y le llegaba a los hombros, tenía 13 años de edad y vivía en la Push, su nombre era Marina. Tuve ganas de llorar, era la misma niña que yo había dejado abandonada en mano de esos rufianes. Dios, si yo hubiese hecho algo, nada de eso habría sucedido, quizás pude habérmela traído a casa. Fui un completo maldito dejando ahí a una pequeña niña que más que seguro había sido engatusada con jueguitos sucios de Félix. Mis manos temblaban lo que no me permitió pasar desapercibido, mi madre alterada se me acercó.

¿Qué sucede hijo? ¿Las conocías?- preguntó.

No…- dije con la voz temblorosa.- es solo que… me impacto… eran unas niñas pequeñas, sus cuerpos eran… de niñas… dios…- me comenzó a dar vuelta la cabeza.

Hijo estas blanco- puso su mano en mi hombro- ven, toma asiento, pareces un papel Edward, es una lástima lo que sucede pero no quiero que te me enfermes ¿ok hijo?- asentí.

Si…-

Los días fueron deplorables… me sentía cada vez mas culpable. En el noticiario había actualizado sobre el estado de la menor, decían que se estaba recuperando, pero que lamentablemente la violación había dejado secuelas en ella, estaba embarazada. También decían complementando a la historia que había podido reconocer que habían sido 5 muchachos, los cuales yo me había enterado estaban fuera del país.

Valerosamente y fue lo que más me emociono de ella, había decidido tener al niño, que aunque le habían dado la opción de abortar ella no lo había hecho.

Para mi nada volvió a ser lo mismo, me sentía demasiado responsable de una muerte y una violación. En innumerables oportunidades soñaba con las chicas, las cuales me pedían ayuda, o en otros sueños me responsabilizaban de todo. Nunca les conté nada a mis padres cuando tenían que venir a despertarme por mis constantes gritos, incluso muchas veces le pedí a Emmett que se quedara conmigo, ya que no quería molestar a Alice. No me di cuenta, pero poco a poco me fui sumergiendo en mi mente, me convertí en un apagado muchacho, que respondía cuando las preguntas eran directas. Ya eran parte de mi esencia esas profundas ojeras, las cuales estaban casi moradas. No me arriesgaba a dormir profundamente, me daba pavor el encontrarme con ellas.

En mi mente vagaba su recuerdo, esos rostros juveniles, uno que había visto por unas grabaciones que los familiares habían entregado a los noticiarios para un reportaje sobre el caso y los recuerdos de la segunda muchacha a la cual yo había conocido en vivo y en directo.

Habían pasado 2 años de aquel acontecer, dos años que habían cambiado mi existencia completa.

Esa mañana como todos los días me levante, vestí y desayune callado como era habitual. Me daba pena que mi familia se viese envuelta en mis problemas, así que estaba pensando seriamente en irme a vivir solo, más que mal ya tengo 22 años y con el trabajo de ayudante en la universidad podría cancelar mis gastos. Eso si le pediría como favor a papá que continuase financiándome la carrera hasta que yo, pudiese estabilizarme del todo.

Cuando llegue a la Universidad me dí cuanta que era el ingreso del nuevo alumnado. En conclusión era un nuevo año y yo ni cuenta me había dado.

Fue en aquel momento cuando la divise a lo lejos, era una mujer preciosa, con un cabello castaño sedoso y unos ojos verdes cristalinos, era verdaderamente hermosa. Esa mujer me dejo encantado, sentí ilusión una vez más, sentí como que algo en mi habían cambiado al verla, así que me arme de valor y me acerque a ella, quería saber su nombre en que carrera estaba o invitarla un café. Estaba tan cerca de ella, cuando llego un muchacho que la levanto del suelo y comenzó a girarla en el aire. Cuando la deposito nuevamente en el piso, tomo su rostro y la beso con dulzura en los labios. Mis ilusiones, mi motivación y mis ganas de salir de este agujero se fueron al tarro de la basura.

Ese muchacho era Jacob Black era uno de los mejores alumnos de 2do año de medicina.

Que feliz estoy cariño, estarás en mi facultad, estaremos juntos todo el tiempo.- O sea ella era estudiante de medicina, un punto a mi favor, sería su ayudante.

Si cariño, pero deja de abrazarme así, no quieres terminar quebrando mis huesos- dijo con una dulce vocecita.

O lo siento amor… es que estoy tan emocionado… ¿sabe lo que esto significa señorita Gina Uley?- así que su nombre era Gina Uley

Noup…- negó juguetonamente, era la mujer más linda que había visto sobre la faz de la tierra.

Significa que podré hacerte clases particulares.- dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas, la muchacha lo miro un poco anonadada y le sonrió sutilmente con el rostro rojo.

Bobo Jake- fue lo último que escuche de sus labios antes de que este le tomase la mano y se la llevara lejos de mí.

De eso ya habían pasado 2 años. Siempre la observaba a lo lejos y de reojo, ya había tenido problemas con su novio. Sinceramente a mi me daba lo mismo, pero no quería meterla a ella en problemas, ya que era enfermizo amar a una mujer a la distancia, mas encima saber que ésta tiene una relación y que cada día se va fortificando más, pero no podía evitarlo, y prefería mil veces pensar, durante el día, en ella y por la noche, dejarme envolver por mi culpabilidad, de eso ya habían pasado 4 años, pero no podía evitarlo.

Hoy por hoy, tengo 24 años, y curso mi penúltimo año de carrera. Esta mañana cuando llegue a la Universidad, se me acerco Gina con un grupo de amigas, las cuales necesitaban ayuda para el examen que sería en unas horas y como yo era el ayudante del profesor Cullen, creo que ellas no tenían ni idea que aparte era mi padre, en fin, necesitaban solucionar unas dudas.

Me conseguí un aula para poder estudiar con más tranquilidad, les dí unos cuestionario para que los fuésemos desarrollando juntos, les pedí que una parte la hiciesen ellas sin mi ayuda y me fui a sentar apartadas de ellas, en eso apareció Black. Sentí como poso sus ojos furibundos en mí, se le acerco a la muchacha que me quitaba el aliento y le susurro unas cosas al oído, después le plantó en los labios un beso apasionado de esos que no dejan mucho a la imaginación. Me sentí verdaderamente mal, quise hasta ponerme a llorar en ese mismo minuto, pude ver como mi cuerpo se tensaba en reacción a lo que frente a mi estaba sucediendo. Después sentí cerrar la puerta y la muchacha me observo un poco roja, creo ella sabía que provocaba interés en mi. Me puse en pie y me excuse en que estaba atrasado para una reunión con mi padre.

Cuando me lo encontré venia desde la facultad de Literatura.

¿Cómo estas hijo?

Bien papá- me limite a responder, siempre fui muy escueto en las platicas y mas ahora que no me encontraba bien.

¡ok!

¿estabas hablando con Aro?- hace mucho que no sabía de la porquerías de sus hijos. Al parecer mi padre se sorprendió que conversara un poco más.

Si hijo, apele para que excusara a una muchacha que no llego a una entrevista con él, viene con traslado desde Phoenix.

¿eres defensor ahora?- mi tono era un tanto irónico.

No hijo, pero vino Black el amigo de la muchacha, al parecer ella no venia por estos lados hace mucho y teme que le haya sucedido algo.- Wow eso no era chistoso.

¿verdad?

Si hijo. Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo un examen que tomar ¿Vienes?- pregunto un tanto interesado.

No lo creo necesario, así que esperare aquí, aparte queda como 1 hora para tu examen.- mi padre tan políticamente correcto.

Lo se, pero necesito ir a buscarlo, y esta Universidad es un poco grande.

Ok- dije sonriendo un poco, ante su cara de cansancio- lo entiendo.

Mi padre me observo con sorpresa… pero… y ¿Por qué? Si yo sonreía… siempre o ¿no?

Bueno lo deje pasar y me fui a sentar a una banca en la plaza del frontis, por donde todos los estudiantes del área de la salud debían pasar.

En eso vi pasar a Emmett de la mano de Rosa, se limitaron a sonreírme, al parecer iban atrasados. Habían pasado como 45 minutos cuando vi entrar a Black hecho un energúmeno, miro para todos lados y cuando encontró a su objetivo la miro con dulzura y se recostaron en el pasto.

No les tome mayor atención me dedique a mirar a la entrada, cuando divise a una muchacha bajita entrando a toda prisa, se tropezó como 3 veces con sus propios pies, eso me causo gracia, estaba muy nerviosa.

Vestía unos jeans ajustados y una blusa un poco ligera para el clima que hacía. Me sorprendió mucho verla observar a Black y Gina. Sus ojos se tornaron un chocolate brillante y su cara denotaba tristeza. Gracias a dios estaba cerca de ellos y podía escuchar lo que decían.

Hola- dijo mirándolos. Su voz era un dulce tono para mis oídos, incluso me vi obligado a cerrar los ojos mientras me deleitaba con tan exquisito manjar- Jake ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto con pesar.

Estoy ocupado- murmuro fríamente sobre los labios de su novia aún ¿Por qué no la miraba? ¿Por qué trataba tan fríamente a aquel ángel?- ¿no lo notas?- la cara de la muchacha se descompuso.

Si lo noto, pero deseo explicarte algunas cosas, por favor- trato de poner el pelo que le molestaba tras sus orejas y pude ver como tiritaba, no se si era producto del frío o de la situación.

Jake- dijo Gina- ve con ella, además tengo que estudiar y tu solo me estas desconcentrando- extrañamente ya no me interesaba la conducta de esa mujer. Mis ojos estaban posados en aquella desprotegida muchacha que atentaba con caer de rodillas y suplicar un poco de atención de ese idiota ¿Por qué demonios las chicas más bellas que e conocido tienen que estar envueltas con ese Black?

Ok…después te encuentro preciosa- dijo soltándola.

Adiós guapo, nos vemos bella- dijo sin separar los ojos de él. Dios si que hacía honores a su nombre, Porque esa mujer era extraordinariamente bella.

Nos vemos.- pronunció con desaire. Pasaron unos segundos, pero Black aún no la observaba- ¿puedes mirarme?

¿Qué?- dijo este sin desviar la vista del trasero de la mujer que hasta hace unos segundos me volvía loco. Bella quiso tomar el rostro del hombre para obligarle a mirarla, pero este alejó su mano con un golpe, en aquel instante todo mi cuerpo reacciono, quise saltarle encima y romperle el rostro a puñetazos ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a golpearla? La muchacha se acarició el brazo, si que debió dolerle, porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Por qué?

Porque no quiero que me toques.- dios y yo que daría lo que fuese por una caricia de ella.

Jake no paso nada…- dijo tratando de aproximarse nuevamente, pero la detuvo con un gran grito. Creo que toda la facultad se percató y prestó oído a lo que sucedía.

NO TE ME ACERQUES BELLA, O NO RESPONDO- mi postura fue casi protectora, si el atentaba contra ella, yo no me comportaría y sin interesarme nada saltaría encima de él para protegerla.

¿Qué?- preguntó con un todo angustiado- ¿me golpearías?

No… no con querer.- pero dios ¿En que estaba pensando ese hombre? De seguro en nada.

…- no pudo decir nada más cuando empezó a llorar, dios verla así me desgarro el alma. Quería abrazarla, decirle que estaría con ella, que si quería me podía quedar en su vida todo el tiempo que lo creyese prudente. Me dieron ganas de llorar, porque su angustia se sintió como mía.

Todo lo solucionas con llanto bella… a todos los convences así pero a mi no más ¿me oíste? ¡NO MÁS!

¿Pero convencerte de que? ¿de lo que es la verdad? No me acosté con Alec, soy virgen, quiero estar contigo, con nadie más.- ¿Qué? ¿Todo esto era por que el dudaba de su virginidad?

Claro…- dijo alargando la frase- ¿tu crees que soy imbécil?-¡PUES SI IDIOTA! ¡Y MUCHO!

Noooo… pero en esto te estas equivocando…- dijo reprimiendo los sollozos- Vamos…- le extendió su mano…

¿Qué?-pregunto y válgame dios, yo tampoco entendía a lo que quería llegar esa mujer.

Llévame a cualquier sitio, cuando me entregue a ti te podrás dar cuenta si soy virgen o no.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡BELLA NO LO HAGAS! ¡ÉL NO TE MERECE!

¿Qué?- preguntó con recelo, pero se que en el fondo de su alma estaba gozando la idea de llevarla al sitio más cercano y poseerla- ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de proponerme eso?- pregunto con fingida inocencia, como si tu rostro no reflejara el deseo que le produjo la invitación.

Bueno fue lo que te propuse desde un principio, nada más que ahora cambio el escenario, ya no estoy de novia y puedes llevarme a donde quieras, si quieres en el mismo baño de la universidad, y todo sin compromiso alguno.- dijo muy fríamente la muchacha, se notaba en su rostro la incertidumbre de la respuesta ¿Por qué tenia que amarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que amar a un patán como ese?

¿ya no estas de novia?- preguntó con curiosidad.

No ya no- dijo al instante la muchacha, o sea que ¿quería ser la novia de Black?

Y… ¿Por qué?... si se puede saber…- pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Cuándo se acostaron te diste cuanta de que no eras lo que querías y lo dejaste?- ¿Cómo podía tratarla así?

No… le dije que no quería estar con él, porque deseaba a otro hombre…- ¿Qué? ¿A él?

¿Qué?- pregunto muy sorprendido.

Eso… le dije que nunca me entregaría a él, porque deseaba estar contigo Jake, porque era a ti a quien quería entregarle mi primera vez…- el hombre quedo con la boca abierta, pero después soltó una estridente risa.

¿Y tú pretende que yo crea semejante mentira?

¿Cómo puedes saber que no te digo la verdad?- estaba casi histérica.

Porque no es verdad ¿sabes bella? Al fin y al cabo no me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida, de hecho me da exactamente lo mismo, lo único que deseo es que me dejes en paz, ya no quiero ser tu amigo, ya no me interesa, se amiga de Quil o Alec, se amiga de toda la Universidad pero a mi déjame en paz porque me di cuenta de la clase de mujer que eres de lo sucio que acostumbras a jugar. Solo aléjate de mi ¿OK? Tu padre puede ir a mi casa cuando desee, pero tu ya no eres bienvenida… solo desaparece de mi vida, porque en estos cuantos… ¿tres días? Haz venido a jugar con mis sentimientos. No te quiero dañar bella, solo mantente al margen de lo que en mi suceda.- cada palabra pronunciada por el era como una daga clavada en el corazón para ella. Pude ver como se encogía con la pronunciación de cada una. La vi alejarse, estaba llorando muy fuerte, trate de correr para quedar frente a ella, de lo a que no se percato así que choco contra mi pecho aprisionándola con fuerza entre mis brazos, no opuso mayor resistencia, ni siquiera levanto la mirada, creo tenía vergüenza de que él patán ese le hubiese gritado en frente de la Universidad completa. Me limite a susurrarle en el oído.

No te preocupes me quedaré para apoyarte, te lo juro.- era una promesa y la cumpliría hasta el final. Cuando levantó su rostro vi unos maravillosos ojos color chocolate, sus labios eran preciosos y su cara tenía forma de corazón. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, pero con unas tonalidades rojizas, que solo se podían apreciar a la luz del sol. Era una mujer hermosa el perfume se sus cabellos era embriagador, en realidad todo en ella era embriagador, sentir el contacto de su cuerpo junto al mío, sentirme rodeando su fina cadera era excitante, santo dios esa chica iba a ser mía, ya que la había encontrado, no la dejaría escapar, jamás, así que si era necesario jugaría al más sucio de los juegos solo por obtener un poco de su atención. Siempre fui un hombre de ciencia exacta, nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, aparte de ser estúpidamente cursi, era ilógico que sin conocer a una persona sintieses las ganas de entregar tu vida por la de ella, pero yo ahora sentía eso, sentía la necesidad de protegerla y de dar mi vida si fuese necesario por su bienestar. Hoy todas mis teorías se iban a la basura, pero tan solo por sentir el contacto de su cuerpo junto al mío y sus ojos chocolates mirando profundamente los míos me doy cuanta de que no lamento ninguna pérdida, ni algún paso que di en mi vida de hecho ahora ya no cambiaría nada ni siquiera esa maldita noche hace 4 años que me ha atormentado, no cambiaría nada porque si lo hiciese podría cambiar el ella en mi vida. El hecho de haberla podido conocer de saber que un ángel así existía en un lugar del mundo y que estaría hecho para mí, porque de algo estaba seguro. Esa mujer sería mía y de nadie más.- No llores, por favor…- dije aproximándome un poco más hacia ella-… no lo merece.

¿Quién ere…- pero su oración fue interrumpida por un encolerizado hombre que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba encima de mi propinando golpes certeros en mi rostro.

¿Tienes una fijación idiota?...- pregunto furioso - ¿Por qué demonios te fijas en todas las mujeres a mi alrededor?

Yo…- fue lo único que pude pronunciar ya que mi agresor sello la pregunta con un puñetazo en mi boca. No me pude aguantar las ganas de gritar así que lo hice, es ese momento no me interesaba nada ni siquiera mi integridad física solo pude mirarla y verla en un estado de shock, sus ojos estaba abiertos como platos y aun corrían lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Dios Jake… lo vas a matar…- pero no hizo caso- PARA- dijo llorando aun más sonoramente.

¡TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO! ES LA ÚNICA FORMA DE QUE DEJES DE MIRAR A MIS MUJERES…

¡SUELTALO!- oí un grito familiar a lo lejos- ¡DIOS JAKE SUELTA A MI HIJO!- el muchacho se quedo petrificado.

¿Qué?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hijo por dios- sollozaba mi padre. Ya no podía abrir los ojos, sentía mi rostro hinchado. Sentí el sonido de un golpe y un quejido luego le prosiguió la voz de Rosalie mientras unas manos trabajaban por todo mi cuerpo.

Emmett NO…. Shhhh shhhh, todo va a estar bien, shhhh tranquilízate.

¿Cómo me pides eso rose?- grito un hermano sobre protector y muy furioso- mira como dejo a mi hermano.- En esos momentos quise tener un espejo para poder ver mi estado, me imaginaba tan solo como estaba si me dolía todo, pero mi única anestesia era pensar que Bella aún estaría ahí.

No es la solución- soltó Jazz, por su tono me di cuenta que estaba igual de furioso.- no actuaras como una bestia, no te bajaras hasta su nivel.

¡Dios! ¡PERO QUIERO BAJAR A SU NIVEL!- grito mi hermano nuevamente, me dio gusto saber como el se arriesgaría para salvar mi pellejo.

Ayúdame a levantarlo Emmett- grito mi padre - ¡EDWARD! HIJO ¿ME ESCUCHAS?- se dirigió a mí. Quise responder para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Mmmmm….- pronuncié pero no pude contenerme y emitir gritos inundados en dolor.

¿a que hospital lo llevan?- pude reconocer inmediatamente esa dulce voz. Ella aún estaba ahí y estaba preocupada por mí, suspiré porque su voz tranquilizo un poco mi agonía, porque más de algo debo de tener quebrado.

¿Eres amiga de Edward?- Pregunto una sospechosa Alice, me dieron ganar de decirle que la dejara en paz, que no la fuese a presionar.

No exactamente, pero me interesaría saber de su estado.- confeso la muchacha. Bueno algo era algo. Ya se interesaba en mí, aunque fuese por mi estado de salud, salud que se veía atentada por su amigo. ¡OH DIOS! ¡DEBE DE ESTAR SIENTIENDOSE CULPABLE!

No se aún- respondió con tono confundido mi hermana- todo depende de papá

¿eres su hermana?

Si- respondió pude notar por su tono, que estaba emitiendo una sonrisa.- mi nombre es Alice, Alice Cullen.

Alice ¿Cuándo despierte le podrías dar un mensaje mío?- aunque los dolores fuesen como estar en el infierno, me sentía en el paraíso.

Obvio- respondió alegremente.

Podrías decirle que…- pero lamentablemente serraron la puerta del auto y no pude escuchar más, pero me sentí un poco adormecido, ya no había nada más que hacer ni pensar así que me dejé solamente llevar y quien sabe quizás al despertar pueda encontrarla aquí.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: ¡Dios, lo siento tanto!

Bella POV

La espera en el hospital fue eterna, más encima llego la madre de Edward hecha un mar de lágrimas. No me atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, me daba demasiada vergüenza, pero para mi desgracia no pase desapercibida por mucho más.

¿Quién eres cariño?- pregunto la mujer con unos precioso ojos verdes. Ya veo a quien los saco su hijo.

Isabella.

¿y que haces aquí?- preguntó muy especulativa.

Espero saber como esta su hijo…- dije bajando la cabeza.

Ah… y ¿eres amiga de Ed?

Nos conocimos hoy, él fue muy amable conmigo y sentí el impulso de venir.- trate de decir de forma más normal, pero la culpabilidad aun rondaba por mi mente.

¿amable contigo dices?- pregunto muy sorprendida- ¿te acercaste a hablarle?

De hecho no… él se me acercó… ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿no es muy sociable?- no me lo imaginaba alejándose de la gente.

De hecho no mucho… no habla mucho, es callado- casi no le creí.

Quien lo diría de hecho lo note muy seguro de si mismo.

Eso es bueno.- en aquel momento salió el hombre para informar sobre el estado de su hijo.

Esta bien, sedado sí, porque los dolores son muy fuertes, tiene un brazo quebrado y hematomas en su rostro.- dijo con gran pesar

¡quiero verlo!- pidió la madre.

No creo sea conveniente. Cariño- dijo dudando un poco lo que diría- no debes verlo aún…. Mmmm… no, como médico no te lo recomiendo- la abrazó tan tiernamente que tuve que dejar de mirar.

¿y como padre?- pregunto con un quiebre en la voz.

Entrarás cariño, pero me pidió que le dijese a Bella- lo volví a mirar sorprendida- que por favor estuvieses bien, que no te responsabilizaras por nada- aquello me hizo hasta sonreír un poco ¿Cómo demonios sabía que me sentía culpable?- lo que eso conlleva el hecho de que me expliques que fue lo que pasó.- Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Cariño no te estamos responsabilizando solo queremos saber que fue lo que ocurrió como para que el joven Black masacrara de esa forma a mi hijo.

Yo…. Yo no lo entendí bien- no quería decirle que quizás yo había sido la culpable- yo estaba discutiendo con mi amigo, me puse a llorar, trate de irme y choqué con Edward, él me abrazo y me pidió que estuviese tranquila que él estaría conmigo- todos comenzaron a mirarse.- levante la cabeza para poder mirarlo y cuando le iba a preguntar su nombre apareció Jake y lo golpeó, lo demás lo saben ustedes también- omití y lo sabía.

¡Ok!- dijo el Doctor- ¿pero no dijeron nada más? ¿algo? ¿Black? ¿Edward?

Edward no alcanzó a decir nada.

¡PERRO!- gritó Emmett.

¡cuida tu vocabulario!- dijo una muy indignada madre.

Lo siento ma.- se escuso Emmett. Me dieron ganas de reír, ya que el tipo era inmenso pero amaba a su madre y nunca la haría enojar de eso estaba segura.

¿Recuerdas algo más bella?- pregunto el hombre omitiendo lo recién acontecido.

Jake estaba muy enojado, yo no lo en… ten… dí…- Jake estaba celoso, pero se había pasado al golpear a un muchacho hasta casi matarlo, ese hombre se había vuelto loco.

¿eres su novia?- preguntó.

No… amigos…- respondí con recelo.

¿le gustas?

Yo…- suspiré- Creo que sí

¿Y a ti te gusta Black?

…- no pude responder, ya me lo estaba dudando.

O… ¿te gusta mi hermano?- todos se quedaron observándola, casi con la boca abierta y ni se arrugaba preguntando esas cosas, me puse roja.

¡Te gusta!- dedujo el Grandulón, y realmente no pude negarlo, tampoco era que me gustara me gustara, pero había sido tan tierno y tan lindo. El chico grande se me acercó y me tomo de la cintura, me levanto y dio una vuelta en el aire.

Bájala…- se escucho una voz muy huraña.

¿Qué?- pregunto este muy intrigado- ¿Qué no te das cuenta que puede ser esta chica la que enamore por fin a mi Bro?

¿Que acaso eres tú el que no entiende que por esta chica tu "Bro" esta allá dentro- dijo indicando hacía cuidado intensivo- con el rostro desfigurado?- Esme emitió un gritito ahogado y comenzaron a emanar millones de lagrimas por sus ojos.

Dios Rose contrólate- la criticó el muchacho rubio.

Es que no se como no lo ven- dijo golpeándose la frente- dios Esme te juro que lo siento sabes que mi intención nunca sería dañarte, pero tratan a ésta- dijo mirándome de forma despectiva- con gran cariño, cuando es por su culpa el estado en que se encuentra Ed.

Ed no se encuentra en ningún estado en particular que sea peligroso, él solo necesita tranquilidad y descanso ¿entiendes? ¿te crees capaz de controlarte? Porque Edward me pidió que Bella no se fuese y si mi hijo así lo desea entonces- dijo mirándome y tomando de mi mano- tendré que pedirte como un favor personal que te quedes, para que en unos minutos más puedas pasar a verlo.- finalizó con expectativa en los ojos, solo pude asentir.

Aunque creo que debería pasar la familia primero- dije tímidamente y con mucho dolor en el rostro.

Así como van las cosas creo serás familia pronto hace mucho que mi Bro no se interesa por una chica- dijo risueñamente el Grandulón.

Cariño- dijo dulcemente la madre de los muchachos- no se cuales sean las razones y aunque me muera de ganas por saberlas prefiero, ya que es decisión de mi hijo que entres a verlo, ya después podremos disponer de tiempo suficiente para entrar nosotros- acarició mi mejilla, su calidez y la dulzura que emanaba su voz tranquila me hizo recordar a mi madre que hace poco había muerto.

Gracias- dije, realmente necesitaba ver Edward, necesitaba pedirle formales disculpas de lo acaecido, necesitaba que supiera que podría contar conmigo para lo que desde ahora en adelante necesitase.

Vamos bella- dijo Carlisle regresando al cuarto donde nos encontrábamos todos, realmente ni cuenta me dí de cuándo salió.

Nos dirigimos por un gran pasillo y entramos en la ultima puerta, la cual tenía un papel pegado, pude leer algo como: "paciente exclusivo de Dr. Cullen" y creo le seguía un personal autorizado. Cuando entramos no pude evitar mirar hacía otro lugar me aterraba encontrarme con el resultado de una confusa relación de amistad con mi mejor amigo. No podía entender en que momento toda mi vida había dejado de tener sentido, no entendía como de un día para otro había decidido cambiarlo todo sin siquiera sentarme a analizar las consecuencias de mis actos. Todo lo que en estos últimos días había protagonizado era enfermizo, desde que puse un pie en la casa de Jake.

No podía entender y ya las cosas que me estaban moviendo en ese momento dejaron de tener sentido. Necesitaba reconstruir mi vida desde 0, darle un vuelco a mi relación de hermandad con Jake. No podía mentir deseaba a Jake, lo deseaba como cualquier mujer puede "desear" a un hombre, que erróneos estaban mis pensamientos ¿Cómo pude creer que amaba a Jake?… ¿Cómo pude dejar atrás todo lo que era mi vida?...

Desde hoy deseo iniciar de nuevo, pero para eso me debía una conversación conmigo misma, necesitaba la tranquilidad de mi dormitorio para ordenar mis ideas y dejar de ser esta confusa muchacha que no tiene idea de lo que quiere en la vida, pero lamentablemente lo primero debía ser lo primero, digo lamentable, porque me habría encantado poder analizar lo acontecido y poder darme una visión más amplia de todo, pero sin amargo ahora estaba aquí, con Edward en vez de estar en mi casa preparando la cena de papá.

Cuando me atreví a bajar la vista hacía el rostro del muchacho ya que me había quedado mirando unas figuras en el techo que se formaban con el efecto de las sombras. Lo encontré irreconocible, su rostro estaba amoratado y aun sangraba, lo primero que hice fue mirar su boca, dios ojala que no le haya arrancado ni un diente.

Parecía tan frágil, tan pequeño con su cuerpo conectado a unos monitores, no aguante el impulso que me llevo a casi correr a su lado, necesitaba tomarlo de la mano y que el supiese que yo estaba ahí, como el me prometió estar cuando lo necesitara.

Aquí estoy y no me moveré de tú lado si así lo deseas.- dije con lagrimas en los ojos, necesitaba tanto llorar pero a la vez sabía que si el despertaba necesitaba tranquilidad y no un llanto angustioso.

Eso es lo único que deseo- dijo casi en un suspiro. Estaba despierto, eso era magnifico… Hasta mi corazón se sintió más tranquilo al escuchar tan breve frase.- No te vallas por favor- volvió a decir.

Shhhhhh… no digas nada debes descansar, te juro que estaré aquí que podrás contar conmigo, te lo juro- me acerque a su rostro y deposite un sutil beso en la frente- te lo juro- volví a susurrar.

Gracias.

Si deseas acompañarlo para mí estaría perfecto, de esa forma me excusaré para que mi esposa no entre aun- dijo Carlisle- el único favor que te pido es que no hable mucho necesita descansar, toma- dijo mientras me aproximaba una silla- para que no te recargues en la camilla ¿OK?

Ok… gracias por todo- dije tomando la silla, pero sin querer las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos- ¡dios, lo siento tanto! No quise causarles problemas, ni menos que su hijo saliera herido, discúlpeme por favor.- Al hombre le brillaron los ojos y lo más rápido que pudo se aproximo a mí.

Cariño, yo no te responsabilizo de nada- dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos- no fue culpa de nadie, así que no te sientas mal porque yo no te responsabilizo.

Tu no, pero parte de tu familia sí.- dije entre sollozos.

¿Rosalie?- pregunto

Si- susurre.

Por ella no te preocupes, siempre tiende a extralimitarse un poco, es muy sobre protectora con toda la familia. Hablare con ella, así que no te preocupes ¿Ok?

No por favor, no le digas nada, no quiero causarles más problemas. Por favor no le digas ¿Ok?

Ok, bella, pero ahora por favor tranquila, Edward lo necesita, si te ve llorando tratara de quitar esa responsabilidad que sientes hablando hasta por los codos- eso me hizo reír- así que tranquila porque es justo eso lo que en este momento hay que evitar- Asentí. Necesitaba tranquilizarme y dejar de comportarme como una idiota.

Gracias- respondí antes de que abandonara la sala, asintió con una sonrisa cariñosa, me sentía tan a gusto con esta familia, bueno con casi todos. Estuve sentada a su lado gran parte de la tarde, no pude despegar los ojos de su rostro hasta que sonó mi teléfono celular. Era Charlie. Me aleje un poco de Edward para poder hablar sin despertarlo.- ¿Hola?

Hija, ¿Dónde estas metida? Ya es tarde y no haz llegado

Estoy en el hospital…- no dejo que terminara la frase y de forma histérica me interrumpió.

¿estas herida? ¿Qué diablos te sucedió, cariño?

A mi nada, papá así que tranquilo. Estoy acompañando a un amigo.

Aaaaaah… dios bella, que sustito. Te voy a ir a buscar, ya que tu auto esta aquí.

¿ahí?- pregunté un tanto confundida, yo lo había dejado en el instituto.

Si hija, aquí, Jake lo acaba de traer, pensé que estabas con él por eso no te llame antes, pero cuando lo vi entrar y solo, me asuste, él también pensó que ya estabas aquí.

Aaaaaaah… y ¿él aun esta ahí?- pregunté.

Si cariño, pero esta un poco raro y con la nariz hinchada, al parecer se peleo con alguien ¿sabes que sucedió?

El muy idiota se le tiro encima a mi amigo, casi lo mata, ahora estoy aquí con él.

¿Qué? Pero si Jake es incapaz de lastimar a alguien, nunca lo e visto molesto.

Bueno, hace ya mucho que no lo veías ¿Cómo puedes saber si es que no era violento?

Pues por que Billy siempre me a hablando de él, me a dicho que es un chico muy pacifico, además bella tú lo conoces.

Ese es el problema papá, que si es agresivo conmigo, lo puede esperar con cualquiera e incluso esperaba que este muchacho saliese aun más herido. Tú no lo viste, no viste como lo golpeaba con que rabia lo hacía, dios estaba irreconocible.

¿Qué?- preguntó anonadado.

Eso que estaba irreconocible, parecía un animal- acoté.

No me refiero a eso Bella, me refiero al hecho de que me dijiste que fue agresivo contigo. Santo dios ¿Cómo que fue agresivo contigo? ¿Qué demonios te hizo? Y espero una buena explicación, algo que no me obligue a sacarlo a patadas de mi casa.

Nada papá, me refiero a que en actitudes es agresivo- dije, no le iba a contar que me golpeo la mano y amenazó si me acercaba a él.

¿Qué actitudes Bella?

Actitudes papá, forma de hablar, acciones, nunca golpes ni nada de eso, bien sabes que no lo permitiría.- me dio pena mentirle, pero no podía hablarle con la verdad sabiendo que Jake estaba ahí con él, y que con una frase podrían terminar en golpes. Mi padre no era de ese tipo de hombres, pero no se que tan agresivo podría reaccionar si le decía que Jake me golpeo, que golpearon a su niñita, así que creo que como cualquier padre reaccionaría mal.

Voy a conversar con él, y después iremos a buscarte- dijo.

Noooo, no quiero que venga Jake, aquí esta el hermano de mi amigo y si lo ve se va armar una grande- dije, mi voz develaba un pánico total.

No pienso ir con él, en este momento lo único que deseo es que se largue de mi casa, pero lo primero es lo primero necesito una explicación de su parte.

Si pero dijiste iremos a buscarte…

Si me refería a Celeste cariño.

¿celeste aun esta ahí?- pregunte con gran emoción.

Si hija y también tendrás que explicarme porque se fue Alec.

Discutimos y terminamos. Pero bueno después te cuento y no hagas nada impulsivo con Jake, el aún es mi amigo ¿Ok?

Lo se, pero no voy a dejar que te dañen, no vemos después…

Pap…- trate de apelar pero él ya había colgado el teléfono. A pesar de estar asustada por la reacción que podría tener mi padre con Jake, me alegraba en el alma que Celeste hubiese podido convencer a su hermano para quedarse.

¿Bella?- escuche susurrar a una voz adolorida pero que de igual forma tenía un timbre hermoso. Me voltee en el instante y tenia un ojo entre abierto, el otro estaba totalmente hinchado, la tarea de abrirlo sería imposible.

Edward…- dije con una gran sonrisa mientras me acercaba a él.

Ya no te preocupes.

Tienes que descansar, así que cállate.- dije en tono jocoso.

E descansado bastante, ahora quiero platicar.

Tu padre se enojara conmigo si no logro cumplir con su indicación.

¿Qué indicación?

No dejarte hablar- dije tajantemente, dándole a entender que a toda costa lo conseguiría.

Dame unos minutos aunque sea, los merezco, no estoy cansado, aparte también debes tener en cuenta mis indicaciones, me falta poco para ser medico.

¿Verdad?- eso sí que era fascinante, debía de ser extremadamente inteligente, bueno a su padre.

Si, estoy en mi penúltimo año- Wow

Entonces no puedo seguir tus indicaciones aun no eres medico.

A punto…- susurro.

Entonces cuando lo seas seguiré tus indicaciones ¿Ok?- no entendí que fue lo que dije que lo produjo una pequeña sonrisa que en el momento se transformo en una mueca de dolor. - Por favor descansa no me metas en problemas o no me dejaran entrar a verte otra vez…- dije casi en tono suplicante, eso era lo que menos deseaba necesitaba estar cerca de él.

¿te gusta estar aquí o lo haces por que te sientes culpable?

No lo se… no te voy a mentir me siento extremadamente culpable de lo que te sucedió- hizo ademán de interrumpirme- cállate, yo hablo tu escuchas, no queremos que tu padre me regañe ¿Verdad?

Verdad, prosigue.

Decía que me siento enormemente culpable. Pero también me siento cómoda aquí contigo, no quiero separarme de ti, pero no entiendo él motivo y créeme no quiero encontrarlo aún, necesito tener una platica conmigo misma para comenzar a entenderme, para saber quien soy y que es lo que siento. Se que eres un gran muchacho y gracias por consolarme en la Universidad, por eso en este minuto lo único que me interesa saber es que quiero ser tu amiga, quiero que puedas contar conmigo para lo que necesites, así que si quieres ser mi amigo parto con: Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella o Bells. Mi nombre a secas no porque lo encuentro muy duro, me recuerda cuando se enojaban conmigo y me llamaban así. Tengo 20 años, vivía en Phoenix, allá estaba estudiando Literatura curse todo mi primer año, me traslade aquí después de la muerte de mi mamá. Charlie, mi padre, necesitaba un cambio todo allá le recordaba a ella, así que decidí seguirle el juego y dejarlo todo para volvernos a Forks. Y sí, viví acá hasta los 10 años- **dije ya que vi la interrogante en sus ojos**- mamá se quiso ir porque decía que este pueblo la apagaba, le quitaba las ganas de vivir. Que ironía, cuando fue Phoenix, la que termino apagándola-** tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos dolorosos**- Mantuve una relación de 5 años que hoy llegó a su fin, se llamaba Alec, nos llevábamos por 7 años, lo conocí por medió de mi mejor amiga, ya que es su hermano. Ella se llama Celeste- **Edward escuchaba con mucha atención**- y estudia Literatura también, lo mejor de todo es que esta acá, le dieron unos días libres ya que su facultad esta en remodelación, pero tendrán que recuperar las clases perdidas. Estas son como "sus vacaciones" ya después no tendrá… ¿Qué más te puedo contar?...- **dije pensativa, lo que a él le dio mucha gracia ya que volvió a reír.** – Me encanta la música clásica y mi escritora favorita es Jane Austen…- me interrumpió.

¿"Orgullo y Prejuicio"?- pregunto un poco agraciado.

Mi favorito- confesé.

Y el mío…- confeso también.

¿verdad?- no podía creerlo le gustaba el mismo libro que a mi me a encantado por años.

Verdad, lo e leído como mil veces, tengo el ejemplar editado por ella misma.- confeso, lo odio, siempre soñé con tenerlo.

¡Te odio!- dije con tono pueril, la sonrisa se borro de su rostro, parece que no se dio cuenta de que era una broma.

¿Qué hice?- pregunto casi disculpándose- si dije algo…

Bobo… era broma, siempre e soñado con tener ese ejemplar, el mío es de tapa blanda, podrás imaginarte como esta- dije riendo. A el también le volvió la sonrisa el rostro.

Aaaaaaaah…- dijo botando sonoramente el aire almacenado en sus pulmones.

Un día tendrás que enseñármelo, aunque sea ajeno quiero sentirlo en mis manos.

No hay problema, aaaah y a mi también me encanta la música clásica. Debussy.- dijo.

¿Claro de Luna?- pregunte

Mi favorita- señaló.

Y la mía- advertí. Era increíble teníamos gustos muy similares. Pasamos un rato más conversando de nuestro gustos.

Hasta que lo lograste- lo acusé, me miro con curiosidad. -Lograste distraerme y conversar como un loro.- Se rió.

Ok me callare pero quiero que me respondas una última cosa, ¿puedes?

Obvio, pero cuando puedas hablar más te cobrare una descripción de tú vida, no solo yo debía presentarme ¿Ok?

Ok- dijo con regalándome una adorable sonrisa.

Está bien dispara.

¿Qué es lo que tienes con Black?- preguntó muy serio.

Eeeeh… somos amigos- dije bajando la vista.

¿Y?- repuntó.

Y que debía ser solo eso, pero yo me confundí, y lo confundí a él. Mira ni siquiera soy capaz de darte una respuesta firme. Lo único que se es que lo quiero con toda mi alma, que jamás podré sacarlo de mi vida, pero no se realmente que es lo que necesito de él.

Él tiene novia- me acuso.

Y lo se… pero eso no me era impedimento- dije muy avergonzada de mi actuar.

¿terminaste con tu novio por él?- pregunto mucho más serio.

Si…- susurre.

¿te arrepientes?

No- respondí de inmediato y con tono firme.

Quieres estar con Jacob- afirmo con tristeza- pero estas indignada con él, por mi culpa.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- pregunte dudosa- ¿por culpa tuya? Dios santo, si esto es mi culpa Edward, por mi confusión estás así- dije indicándolo- aquí, no digas otra vez que es tu culpa, porque me haces sentir peor.

No fue mi intención bella, solo estaba tratando de descifrar tus sentimientos.- dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse.

¿Qué haces?- dije impidiéndoselo, el soltó una mueca de dolor.- no me obligues a llamar a Carlisle- acote dándole a entender que si no se tranquilizaba lo haría.

Bella no quiero que te sientas culpable. Necesito que me jures que no seguirás responsabilizándote por el incidente. Además esto proviene desde hace mucho antes, creo que tu fuiste la gota que repleto el vaso nada más.- confeso con suma tranquilidad.

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte muy curiosa.

A mi me llamaba enormemente la atención su novia, y digamos que discreto no era a la hora de mirarla, además a mi favor jugaba el hecho de que soy ayudante de mi padre en una clase que le da a su curso. Anteriormente, en una ocasión se acerco a advertirme que dejara de observarla, pero no le hice caso. Así que si a el le gustas, que me acercara a ti no debió ser de su agrado.

Ah…- fue lo único que pude acotar. No podía creer que el estuviese enamorado de Gina. No se que me sucedió, pero me dolió el pecho.

Así que no te sientas culpable, soy responsable de mis acciones y esto es el resultado de ellas- dijo muy tranquilo.

¿O sea que tu estas enamorado de Gina?- pregunte con pesar.

Es tonto, nunca me acerque a ella, más que en las clases, solo la vi y me gusto, pero ya no, eso es parte de mi pasado. Puedo confesarte que tengo otros intereses para mi presente y futuro- no estaría tan segura, por el color adquirido debido a la paliza en su cara, pero podría jurar que se puso un poco nervioso y se sonrojo. Toc, Toc. Golpearon a la puerta.

adelante- dije

¿bella?- susurro una muy discreta Alice.

Si- involuntariamente susurre.

Llego tu papá, dice que es tarde y que necesitas descansar, yo también creo lo mismo estas de la mañana y no has comido nada.

¿Por qué susurramos?- pregunte bajito, después subí la voz y le conteste con una sonrisa burlona- tu hermano despertó y no a parado de hablarme.

¿verdad?- pregunto Alice aproximándose.

Verdad. Hace mucho rato ya.

Ed ¿Cómo te sientes hermanito?- pregunto una muy preocupada hermana.

Bien Gusi, un poco adolorido pero mi animo esta excelente- dijo dedicándome una fugaz mirada, como dándole a entender algo a su hermana.

Ya veo- dijo Alice observándome.

¿Qué significa eso de Gusi?- pregunte.

O dios, no me digas así delante de la gente… no ves que me dejas en vergüenza.- Edward rió.

¿Te molesta decirlo? Porque no es necesario, si es algo privado o interno lo entiendo.- dije tranquilamente.

No seas boba, bella, claro que no me molesta. Al parecer mis hermanitos no tenían vida cuando éramos pequeños y se la llevaban molestándome todo el santo día. Le cortaban el cabello a mis muñecas, quebraban mis tasitas para tomar te. Hasta que por ultimo me apodaron Gusi, por gusanito, según ellos parecía uno ya que era delgada y fin de la historia- dijo sonriéndome.

Aaaah, ya veo- dije mirándola de pies a cabeza, no pude evitar reír.

¿ves lo que consigues?- pregunto levantando un dedo acusador en dirección a su hermano- ahora también perdí el respeto de bella- culminó la oración sonriéndome.

No te preocupes aun pienso lo mismo desde el momento que te vi; "que eres odiosa"…- dije riendo, fui acompañada por Edward y por un irresistible puchero de Alice.

Ooooh…. Me duele mucho que pienses eso de mi- su carita parecía de real pena, lo que me dio mucha lastima.

Alice, estaba bromeando, tu sabes que me caes muy bien, eres amorosa te lo juro- dije acariciando su cabello.- aparte eres mi primera amiga aquí en Forks.- sabía que la palabra "amiga" lograría animarla.

¿verdad?- pregunto con un semblante diferente en el rostro, al parecer de verdad se había emocionado con mi confesión.

De verdad Gusi- dije mientras ella ponía los ojos en blanco- eres la primera… bueno la segunda…- dije mirando a Edward y dándole a entender que él había sido el primero- persona que me trata bien, sin siquiera conocerme. Eso te hace mi amiga.

Gracias bella- dijo la muchacha saltando para abrazarme- no sabes que feliz me haces.

Cuando gustes.- dije riendo.

Mañana después de clases podemos venir a ver a Ed juntas ¿te parece?

Suena bien…- dije mirando a Edward- si es que no te molesta que venga…- dije especulativa, aunque realmente esperaba que no le molestara, quería venir a verlo mañana.

Tu presencia me alienta…- dijo en un susurro, se notaba cansado.

Gracias. Bueno lamentablemente me tengo que ir, Papá debe estar cansadísimo y yo necesito una ducha.- le dije a ambos, pero ahora me dirigí a Edward- vendré mañana a verte, y espero que estés un poquito mejor.

Si me reconfortas con tu presencias lo estaré- dijo con una sonrisa dulce, me encantaba como me hablaba y como me miraba, aunque fuese con un solo ojito, irradiaba dulzura.

Gracias por ser así conmigo- me aproximé a él y sin sabes lo que hacía bese delicadamente sus labios. Dios eso era lo único que me faltaba confundirme y confundirlo a él.- lo siento, no pensé.- dije alejándome de él.

No hay problemas, me encanto que no pensaras.- dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Una sonrisa maravillosa.

Amm…- baje la mirada- nos… emmm… nos vemos mañana… ¿te quedas?- pregunte a Alice

Te acompaño después vuelvo.- dijo.

Ok… nos vemos- dirigí mi mirada a Ed y este no dejaba de sonreír.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: La Pelea

Bella POV

No debí haber besado a Edward, simplemente no debí. Quiero arreglar en mí las cosas y lo primero que hago es confundirme más.

Ni siquiera se como lo podré mirar mañana, que vergüenza.

¿te sucede algo bella?- pregunto Alice.

No- dije moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza para tratar de ordenar mis ideas.

Ok…- dijo alargando la expresión.

¿te sucede algo a ti Alice?- pregunte un tanto irritada por la situación.

Para nada, solo que me quede sorprendida con el besito de despedida- dijo sonriendo con picardía.

No se como pude…- dije bajando la cabeza- estoy tan avergonzada, ni siquiera se si podré venir mañana.

Ni hablar de eso, te comprometiste con Ed, no puedes fallarle.

Ahí veré que hago- dije caminando más rápido, quería irme luego a casa para poder pensar.

Hija- dijo mi padre acercándoseme- ¿como está Edward?

Bien papá, mejor en realidad, ese idiota de Jake, pero me tendrá que escuchar.- dije muy irritada.

De hecho ya me escucho a mí, pero después hablaremos de eso. Amigo…- dijo extendiendo un abrazo afectuoso hacía Carlisle que se lo respondió con sumo agrado.- aun no me convenzo de que vuelvo a verte.

No debería extrañarte tanto, más que mal fuiste tú el que alejaste a la maravillosa Renee de mi lado. Dios me extraña yo ya estaba comprometido con Esme ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que aun me gustaba, hombre?- concluyo con un fingido dolor en el rostro. Esme le dedico una gran sonrisa a mi padre el cual la acompañó.

Es que la mirabas demasiado…- dijo tratando de aguantar las ganas de reí.

Es que esa mujer es encantadora.- concluyo Carlisle.

¿ustedes se conocen?- pregunté atónita.

¿conocernos? Pues de toda la vida bella, conozco a Carlisle desde la infancia éramos compañeros de banco en la escuela. Gracias a él estas aquí, cariño- dijo acariciando mi rostro. Al instante me sonroje- él es el culpable de que me enamorara perdidamente de tu madre.- me encanto como se refirió a ella, como dijo que se había enamorado de mamá, mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos, al ver el amor que expresaba mi padre por mi madre ya muerta.- Gracias a este señor aquí presente- dijo apuntándolo- tuve a mis 2 más grandes amores, a mi Renee y a ti cariño.- no aguante y salieron lagrimas de mis ojos. Me aferre al pecho de Charlie y llore mucho, llore con ganas de expulsar todo lo acontecido este último tiempo. Llore tratando de borrar el sufrimiento de mi madre y la agonía de mi padre, llore para borra mi propia tristeza y los gritos que aun permanecían en mi recuerdo. Llore para sacar de mi mente a Alec y a Jake. Charlie me abrazo fuerte, sentí a minutos que perdía el aliento pero no me importaba, la fuerza del abrazo me mantenía completa.

También la extraño cariño, la extraño a cada instante, la necesito a cada segundo, pero tenemos que ser fuerte, tú tienes que ser fuerte ese muchacho necesita tu apoyo. Debes de brindarle una mano a mi amigo ¿Ok?- pregunto mi padre. Mi respiración se fue regularizando, poco a poco fueron quedando pequeños suspiros entrecortados.

Quiero ir a casa papá- susurre- ¿Dónde esta Celeste?

En casa cariño.

Ok, vamos que es tarde y no quiero que este sola mucho tiempo.

Ok- dijo dirigiéndose a mí, luego a Carlisle- cuídate amigo y espero que un día de estos lleves a tu familia a cenar a mi casa, con bella estaremos felices de atenderlos ¿verdad cariño?

Por supuesto Carlisle- dije ya mucho mas tranquila.

Cuenten con eso, cuando se recupere Edward iremos.- dijo Carlisle tendiendo la mano hacía mi padre, luego acarició mi rostro.- te espero mañana cariño- solo asentí.

Buenas noches a todos- dijo mi padre. Cuando íbamos casi saliendo Carlisle vuelve a llamarme.

Bella, converse con el Dr. Aro Smith, para que te excusara por no presentarte a la junta, tienes que estar nuevamente a las 10 mañana.- dios, tenía justo que decirlo todo, delante de mi padre, pude ver como se le descompuso el rostro a éste.

¿Cómo que no fuiste a la reunión? Sabes que esa era tu carta de presentación bella, era muy importante tu asistencia ¿te quedaste dormida?- preguntó un tanto enojado, separando su cuerpo para poder observarme bien.

No, tuve un problema, camino a casa te lo cuento- dije a mi padre, luego hacía el Doctor indiscreto- gracias por apelar, nos vemos mañana.- Nos subimos al coche de mi padre, me extraño mucho que este haya dejado a Celeste en casa sola, cuando es tan sobre protector.

¿y cual es la escusa para que faltaras a la más importante reunión?

Papá que exagerado, no era tan importante, ya estoy matriculada, es solo una presentación formal que mi antigua universidad pidió para tener la instancia de agradecer por mi traslado.

De todas formas, quiero que me expliques.

Bueno… prométeme que no enjuiciaras nada, solo escucharas ¿Ok?- lo mire con rabia para que supiera que estaba hablando enserio, el solo asintió.- y te advierto que si me interrumpes no te cuento más ¿Ok?

Y ¿si no me aguanto la impulsividad de decir algo?- pregunto jugando.

Analizare el contenido de la interrupción si dices algo que me molestó perdiste…- dije tranquilamente.

Ok, adelante.

Bueno me levante un poco atrasada, es verdad, pero no tanto como para no llegar a la reunión. Cuando baje al baño para ducharme rápidamente, no me percate que estaba Alec, bueno él… bueno… se me estaba saliendo de las manos un poco la situación… per- trató de interrumpir pero lo callé- Al final de todo nos sacamos mil cosas en cara, pero lo que no soporte fue cuando me saco el tiempo que había dedicado a mamá- Charlie puso cara de no creer lo que había dicho- entonces cometí la imprudencia de decirle que no lo haría con él porque…- no sabía que diría mi padre con respecto a eso, sabía que el tenia un espíritu joven y que me apañaría en todo, pero si le decía lo que quería de Jake, se molestaría y andaría pendiente de cada movimiento- yo… e..ee…-no pude evitar el tartamudeo.

¿Por qué Bells? Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, sabes que nunca e enjuiciado nada de lo que haz hecho, cariño.

Le dije que no lo haría con él porque quería hacerlo con Jake, porque era a él a quien quería de verdad- mi padre quedo helado, abrió unos ojos como platos y me quedo mirando, gracias a dios ya habíamos llegado a casa, o si no podríamos haber chocado.

Bella…- dijo alargando mi nombre.

¿Qué querías que me acostara con mi novio en el baño de tu casa?- parece que no andaba muy bien esto de la verdad absoluta.

No me lo pongas de esa forma, bella- dijo mi padre arrugando la frente.

¿Entonces de que forma te parece bien?- pregunte levantando un poco el tono.

Cariño cálmate, sabes que no te critico nada, solo quería saber si lo que le dijiste a Alec era verdad, nada más.

Bueno…- dije mirando el suelo- hasta… no lo se papá. Cuando se lo dije lo sentía de corazón, pero ahora no lo se, estoy tan confundida, necesito tiempo para mí, para pensar y no quiero que venga Jake y tu lo dejes entrar ¿Ok? Él no se midió y le hizo mucho daño a un buen joven.

Mira siendo sincero, prefiero a Jake en vez de a Alec, ahora bien, en vez de a Jake prefiero al hijo de mi amigo- dijo lo último subiendo y bajando las cejas muchas veces, como insinuando algo.

Papá…- dije en un suspiro y mire por la ventana.

Y con respecto a lo de dejar entrar a Jake, bueno creo es tarde, porque esta adentro con celeste ¿creíste que la dejaría sola tan tarde? Aparte Jake dice que desea de corazón conversar contigo- mi seño estaba totalmente fruncido- no seas así bella, yo también estoy enojado con Jake por tratarte mal y aun más sabiendo ahora que daño al hijo de mi gran amigo, pero debes de conversar con él, mas aun sabiendo que sientes algo "diferente" a amistad.

Necesitaba pensar papá, lo necesitaba antes de enfrentarme a todos otra vez.

Tendrás tiempo de sobra para eso cariño, ahora enfrenta tu destino- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, yo puse los ojos en blanco.

Que buen padre, hombre- dije mientras habría la puerta para abandonar el carro- debiste haberlo echado hace rato y haber llevado a celeste, eso habría hecho otro padre, no exponerla al animal ese.

Jajaja, que exagerada eres Isabella Swan.

Calla…- dije entrando a la casa, me fui directo a la sala y ahí los encontré, se estaban riendo de que se yo que cosa. La sonrisa de Jake era tan autentica, tan linda, pero su nariz no encajaba en esta bella fotografía, estaba hinchada y tenía una costra como de que estaba cicatrizando una herida.

Bella- dijo muy sorprendido Jake que se paro al instante en que me vio aparecer- bella yo…- trato de decir acercándoseme.

Conversemos a fuera- dije tajante y fríamente- voy a ir a buscar una chaqueta- Subí la escalera y me metía a mi habitación, estaba exhausta, me lance en la cama y me acurruque por un momento, el día había sido largo y cargado de emociones, al instante se abrió la puerta, era Celeste.

Amiga- dije alargando la frase y haciéndole espacio en la cama- estoy feliz de que te hayas quedado.

También lo estoy cariño- dijo recostándose a mi- ahora ve por la chaqueta que tu amigo se congelara a fuera si sigue esperándote.

Que se congele entonces…- dije altaneramente.

No seas mala, mujer. Esta arrepentido, dice que no sabe que le sucedió- dios mío podía creerlo un par de horas con el y ya estaba de su parte.

Se supone que debes de estar de mí parte, no de la de él.

Lo siento bella, trato de ser imparcial. Aparte si no fuese cierto lo que te digo, lo odiaría por ser el causante del dolor de mi hermano.-puso cara de arrepentimiento.

¿Qué?- dije con un timbre de voz adolorido.

Nada bella- dijo tratando de incorporarse, se alejo de mí en dirección al guardarropa y saco una chaqueta.- toma, no hagas esperar a tu amigo- dijo desviando su mirada de la mía.

¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- mi voz tembló.

Te lo diré, te lo juro, pero después, primero debes hablar con Jake.- dijo con brillo en los ojos.

Ok- dije y después suspire. Baje al primer piso y me encontré con Charlie.

No seas tan dura con él- me susurro.

Dios ¿Qué demonios les sucede a todos?- casi grite, la intención era que mis palabras llegasen hacia él.- ¿Por qué celeste y a ti les a dado por defenderlo?

No hables tan fuerte bella te va a escuchar.

Bueno que me escuche entonces, para que se de cuenta de que estoy indignadísima con él.

La noche esta fría mejor sal- al parecer mi padre se había enojado.

Dios ahora por culpa de él te enojas conmigo- dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta y salía. Cuando me vio se puso en pie, estaba en la mecedora, se aproximo a mi rápidamente como queriendo no desaprovechar ningún minuto, pero lamentablemente debía parar su acción.

Cálmate- dije fríamente- ahora soy yo la que te pide que no me toques.

Bella…- pudo decir con pesar en la voz, pero se alejo de mí volviendo a la mecedora.- ¿te puedes sentar a mi lado por último?- fui arrastrando los pies.

Habla rápido, porque estoy cansadísima. Ha sido un día de locos.

Bella lo siento, te juro que no quise lastimarte. Bien sabes que jamás te pondría un dedo encima, solo que no medí el hecho sustancial de que soy más fuerte que tú, bella lo siento.- sus palabras expresaban real arrepentimiento, pero eso a mi no me importaba, necesitaba que se arrepintiese de haber golpeado a Edward, eso si me interesaba. Solo si era capaz de arrepentirse de verdad sobre aquello, lo perdonaría.

Perfecto y que más…- trate de darle pie.

Lamento haber dudado de tus sentimientos hacia mí, bella, no debí dudar, hace unos días me habías expresado todos tus sentimientos y aun así dude, pero es que era obvia la situación, era directo a pensar que había pasado algo entre ustedes, dios, me indigne, bella no lo pensé, por eso actué así, impulsado por la rabia mi vida- dijo tomando mis manos- jamás te abría tratado tan mal y jamás te habría dicho todas esas cosas.

Pero las dijiste- mi voz salió con excesivo dolor. Realmente me habían dolido sus palabras.

Lo se mi amor- dijo poniendo una mano en mi rostro y obligándome a mirarlo- pero lo siento, Bells, necesito que me perdones. Te amo, te e amado desde siempre y me cegó ese tipo, tu ex, que intento jugar conmigo. Te creo, creo que no paso nada con él, creo que aun estas intacta para mí, para que seas mi mujer, en todos los aspectos de la vida bella.

¿Qué?- no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo.

Quiero poseerte bella, tal como tu lo deseas, quiero que vamos a un lugar especial, ¿vamos a cenar primero? Se que has estado todo el día en el hospital debes de estar hambrienta.

Ja…. Ammm… dios… eeh… ¿Tú piensas que después de lo que ocurrió me entregaría a ti?- pregunte casi riéndome en su cara.

Pues si bella de hecho lo creo.- dijo muy seguro.

Wow… lamento decirte que NO… Jake, me equivoque, mira dame tiempo, dame tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, quiero tener la cabeza clara. Tengo muchas opciones y quiero barajar bien mis cartas…

¿Cuáles opciones? Creí que solo el ser mi novia era tu opción.

Mmmm…- no podía dar fe a lo autorreferente que era- no Jake, el estar contigo no es mi única opción.

Y ¿Cuáles son las otras?- pregunto muy curioso.

…- no quería contarle las teorías que vagaban en mi mente.

¿Cuáles son bella?- dijo afirmando muy bien mi rostro.

Estar sola por ejemplo…- contra ataqué.

Pero bella- dijo soltando la respiración en un suspiro- me amas, ¿Para que estar sola si puedes tenerme?- concluyo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. No le respondí, me limite a rehuir su mirada.- oh ¿Ya… no… me amas?- pregunto mirándome fijamente.

No lo sé Jake, ya no lo sé…- respondí sinceramente.

¿pero por qué?- pregunto con sorpresa.

¿Cómo que por qué? Hoy no te reconocí Jake, casi matas a un muchacho al que ni siquiera conocía, y e esperado todo este rato para que me digas que estas arrepentido de eso, pero nada ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque parecías un animal descontrolado- cuando dije esto su rostro se descompuso, su frente se surco de arrugas y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos- lo siento Jake, pero no puedo olvidar y perdonarte como si nada, porque en estos momentos hay una familia sumamente preocupada de uno de sus familiares que esta en el hospital, esperando que su ojo no se vea implicado con secuelas que le quiten visión ¿sabes lo que sucedería si perdiese visión?- le grite la pregunta.- ¿lo sabes?

Si bella lo se- también me gritó bajando la vista- y me siento mal por eso, pero él se lo busco.- respondió con rabia.

¿Cómo que él se lo busco? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué me hizo? Porque que él mirara a Gina, no va relacionado en nada con que el me hablara.- le escupí las palabras en la cara.

¿te lo contó? ¿él te dijo que la miraba? O sea tan mal no esta si tuvieron tiempo para conversar o ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo en la voz.

¿Sabes que? A-L-E-J-A-T-E D-E M-Í- dije y me pare, para poder entrar a casa.

Espera, espera- dijo tomándome del brazo- lo siento, bella, por dios no te alejes de mi, no otra vez, por favor.- sus palabras me dolieron.

Nunca me aleje de ti, me alejaron, nunca estuvo en mis manos decidir estar o no en tu vida… así que no me critiques eso también- grite con ganas de tirarme en cima y golpearlo.

Nada es tu culpa, siempre los demás lo son- pregunto curioso.

Lo mismo digo yo- respondí con insidia en el tono- tu no eres culpable de dejarme al margen de todo, quizás solo no me querías aquí- lo critiqué.

¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- pregunto muy enojado y acercando más de la cuenta su rostro al mío.

¿sabes Jake? Estoy bastante cansada- lo tenté.

¿Cómo puedes pensar que no te quería aquí? ¿junto a mi?- pregunto levantando mucho la voz y muy irritado.

Y tú ¿Tú si tienes derecho de pensar de mí lo que se te ocurra?

¡Yo no solo lo he pensado, lo e visto Isabella Swan! ¡te vi! ¡TE VI CON TU EX!- me escupió en la cara. Me dieron ganas de llorar. Pero no lo haría.

Perfecto, si eso es lo que piensas y crees de mí, no hay nada más que hablar- me dí la vuelta y me aleje aún más.

Bella, bella, por favor tratemos de arreglar la situación.

Lárgate de mi casa, lárgate de mi vida- dije gritándole con todas mis fuerzas, en el instante salió mi padre.

¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó muy preocupado.

Estoy aburrida de ti.- continué gritando.

Bella yo…- trato de decir pero corte la frase.

Tu nada, lárgate de mi vida, no voy a permitir que sigas humillándome no quiero verte más ¿entiendes?

¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¿Jake qué le hiciste a mi hija?- pregunto bastante cansado de la situación también.

Nada, yo no lo hice nada Charlie. Es ella la que esta confundida y juega con los sentimientos de los demás- él no entendía que no lo quería más aquí.

¿Yo? ¿Y tú? ¿acaso no estas jugando conmigo mientras estas con Gina? Eres igual que Alec, quieres lo mismo que quería él de mí. Nunca querrás tener nada serio conmigo porque nunca me perdonarás el hecho de que no haya vuelto a verte desde cuando me fui.

¿se propasó contigo bella?- pregunto un iracundo Charlie.

No, pero quiero que se valla, échalo por favor- me escondí tras mi padre.

Bella por favor- pidió poder hablar conmigo otra vez.

Aléjate de mi, ya no somos amigos Jacob- di la vuelta y entre a la casa, no quería ver su cara. Mi papá se quedo con él a fuera, pero al entrar me encontré con Celeste.

¿hablemos?- pregunto muy predispuesta.

¿para qué? Si acabas de conocerlo y ya estas de su parte.- subí la escalera y me encerré en la recamara. Hoy ya no quería volver a hablar con nadie, solo me saqué la ropa y me coloque el pijama, necesitaba descansar, necesitaba desconectarme del mundo entero. Comencé a cerrar mis ojos poco a poco, pero de repente quede casi en el techo cuando golpearon muy bruscamente la puerta.

¿Bella?- pregunto mi papá.

¿Qué?

¿Cómo estas?- se notaba preocupado.

Bien papá, me estaba durmiendo.

Lo siento cariño, solo quería saber si necesitabas algo, es que nos quedamos preocupados con Celeste.

No se preocupen estoy bien, necesito descansar mañana tengo que estar temprano en la Universidad.

Ok hija.- Se escucho el teléfono en el piso de abajo.

Nos vemos mañana cariño, que duermas bien.

Gracias, Pa.- Volví a recostar mi cabeza en la almohada y comencé a dormirme. No se cuanto rato pasó pero volvieron a tocar la puerta.

¿Qué?- pregunte muy irritada, ya no me estaba gustando el jueguito.

Tienes teléfono bella- dijo Celeste.

Dile que llame mañana que estoy durmiendo.

Se lo dije, pero no me hizo caso.

Dios santo- dije levantándome enojadísima de la cama.- ¿dijo quien era?- ahora me temía que fuese Jake y me estuvieran jugando mal.

Alice- respondió.

¿Alice? ¿a esta hora?- dije observando el reloj de mi cuarto- son las 4 de la madrugada, es imposible.

No lo se bella ¿Qué hago? ¿le contestas o le cuelgo? Quiero irme a dormir.

Le contesto, vete a dormir.- No podía creer que Alice estuviese llamando a esta hora. Pero que imprudente, está bien éramos amigas, pero no era para tanto. Recién la había conocido, por su culpa me iba a quedar dormida por la mañana, pero de un segundo a otro llegó la luz a mi cabeza, quizás le había sucedido algo a Edward, porque o si no ¿para que me llamaría a la 4 de la madrugada? Baje corriendo la más rápido que pude, sentía una agonía de solo imaginarme que algo malo podría estarle sucediendo. Cuando iba bajando el último escalón resbale y mi cara se estrelló a la mesita de entrada.

¡dios! Ouch ¡Santo Dios! ¿Por qué a mí?- Susurre bajito no quería que se levantaran los demás y comenzaran la ronda de saber el estado de la patosa bella. Me dirigí a la cocina, e ignoré el dolor que sentía, tome el teléfono aun con el nerviosismo presente.

¿aló? ¿Alice?- pregunte temerosamente.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: Llamada de Madrugada

Bella POV

¿alo? ¿Alice?- pregunte temerosamente.

Sep- se notaba un poco adormilada.- disculpa el despertarte pero no tuve alternativa.

Directo al grano, estoy cansada y me acabo de golpear- dije de forma huraña.

¿te golpeaste? ¿Por qué? ¿Donde?- pregunto verdaderamente preocupada.

Si, te acabo de decir que me golpee, porque creí que podría tratarse de una emergencia, pero ya veo que no, y me caí del primer escalón y me golpee en la mesita de entrada.

Bella, que despistada- dijo un tanto más relajada.

Directo al grano Alice ¿estas con insomnio fui la primera en tu lista de contactos?- ahora me nació una nueva duda- ¿de donde sacaste mi número?

Eeeeh ¡culpable!- dijo con gracia- lo conseguí en la universidad

¡Ok! Da lo mismo- dije groseramente- tengo sueño y me duele la cara, podrías ir directo al grano.

Que huraña, mujer. Bueno, déjame decirte que no fue mi idea, así que te paso al responsable, no me dejaba dormir tuve que ceder, lo siento. Adiós, nos vemos mañana, si aun puedes abrir los ojos.- concluyo burlándose de mí.

¿de que se trata esto Alice?- pregunte ya indignada.

De nada en particular, necesitaba estuchar tu voz- reconocí esa maravillosa y aterciopelada voz.

¿Edward?- pregunte muy curiosa y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Eso creo…- dijo con una voz preocupada.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunté.

No debí llamarte, por mi insistencia saliste dañada.- se notaba muy afligido

No fue nada…- dije aún tratando de darme cuenta de que esto era verdad y no un sueño.

No trates de aminorar mi responsabilidad, te dañaste ¿verdad?

Me golpee, pero no me duele, fue solo un golpe.- le mentí, aún me dolía un poco.

¿Te pusiste hielo?

¡No!- respondí- ¿es una llamaba de consulta medica?

Jaja… para nada. Necesitaba hablar contigo…

¿así?... ¿sobre que?- pregunte curiosa.

Sobre cualquier cosa…- respondió tímidamente.

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

¿Yo irrumpo la tranquilidad de tus sueños y tú amablemente me preguntas si puedes preguntar algo?- me reí de sus palabras.- Adelante…- dijo.

¿Por qué te pones nervioso cuando me dices algunas cosas?- trate de sonar casual.

Porque… tú me pones nervioso- admitió.

¿yo? Ni siquiera sabia el efecto que causaba, me considero inocente…- trate de sonar divertida.

Soy un poco tímido.

Te mofas de mí- dije con una gran sonrisa.

No lo hago es en serio.

¿de verdad?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad

De verdad

¿pero porque te doy vergüenza?

Porque me gustas…- dijo rápidamente, se escucharon risitas al otro lado de la risa y que no eran de Edward.

¿esta Alice contigo?

Si, ella se ofreció a dormir aquí, para cuidarme.

Me darías un minuto, necesito ir a buscar una manta.

No te preocupes, podemos hablar mañana, duérmete.- dijo con tono sobre protector.

No… se me quito el sueño, quiero hablar contigo ¿me esperaras?- pregunte dulcemente.

Ee… yo… si… emm… obvio- dijo tartamudeando.

Lo siento, no quise ponerte nervioso, espérame vuelvo enseguida…- dije y deje el teléfono en el mueble, corrí hacía la sala para encontrar el cobertor. Lo deje encima del mueble también.

Espérame otro minutito- dije con voz agitada.

Ok, pero ve con cuidado no quiero que regreses toda golpeada.

Veré lo que puedo hacer- trate de decir con fingida molestia.

Jaja… ok- finalizo.

No te muevas…

Ok…- Corrí hacía la sala de lavado, donde estaba mi silla mecedora, la traje arrastrando y la deposite al lado del mueble donde estaba el teléfono, me senté y me arrope para seguir con la conversación.

¡llegue!

¿Estas entera?- pregunto entre risas.

Enterita.

Me parece bien y cuéntame ¿Cómo ha estado tu noche?

Estresante, pero la madrugada esta mejor… - dije con malicia.

Eee… eso me reconforta- dijo tímidamente.

No tengas vergüenza conmigo ya somos amigos… y habando de eso me debes una presentación.

Ok… eh… bueno comienzo: "Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, odio que me digan Ed, pero mi familia igual lo hace, y si a ti te gusta puedes decirme así también. Tengo 24 años y siempre e vivido en Forks. Soy el menor de 3 hijos, primero viene la odiosa de Alice, después Emmett. Alice esta comprometida con mi gran amigo Jasper y Emmett con su gemela Rosalie. Mis padres ya los conoces, papá se llama Carlisle que es doctor y mamá es Esme que es diseñadora de una línea de ropa. Curso mi penúltimo año de medicina. No e tenido grandes relaciones, pero hace mucho más o menos cuando tenía 16 años conocía a una muchacha que fue mi novia se llamaba Tanya teníamos la misma edad. Ella se fue a estudiar a Londres literatura, decía que era una muy buena ciudad para alguien que añora ser escritor. Bueno al igual que tu me encanta la música clásica, mi interprete favorito es Debussy y mi autora favorita es Jane Austen".- Finalizo con un gran suspiro fingiendo como si le faltase el aire.

Ok…- dije alargando la expresión.

¿algo más que desees saber?- dio rienda suelta a mis ocurrencias.

¿Por qué no haz vuelto a tener novia?

No lo sé, creo porque no e deseado abrirme a una nueva posibilidad- eso me desanimo.

Oh, ok… - dije tratando de fingir desigualdad.- Si te gustaba Gina ¿Por qué no te acercaste a ella?

No me atreví, ya te dije, soy tímido.

Y ¿Por qué te acercaste a mi?- pregunte no podía seguir su lógica.

…- hubieron unos segundos de silencio.

¿mmm?- lo incité a continuar- ya te dije no debes avergonzarte conmigo ¿Qué es lo más grabe que puede suceder? ¿Podría cortarte? Prefiero un millón de veces escuchar tu linda voz que mis estúpidas cavilaciones.

Porque te encontré preciosa y porque me dí cuenta de que necesitabas apoyo y quería ser yo el que pudiese brindártelo.- dijo tímidamente.

Ok, eso me parece hermoso de tú parte ¿Por qué pensaste que me enojaría?

Porque nos acabamos de conocer y porque estoy trayendo problemas a tu vida, bella.

¿problemas? Eres lo mejor que me a pasado en esta maldito pueblo.- dije con suma sinceridad.

¿verdad?- dijo muy ilusionado- ¿eso era como un cumplido o me equivoco?

No, no te equivocas.

Pero de todas formas, si no me hubiese interpuesto en tu camino, quizás ahora Black estaría contigo.- dijo bastante resignado.

Estoy cómoda ahora- dije tratando de hacerle ver que me encantaba su compañía telefónica.

¿verdad?- pregunto sin creerme.

De verdad hombre, en este momento no me gustaría estar conversando con nadie más.- dije coquetamente.

Ehhh… G… racias… entonces…- dijo- pero igual creo que ya se habrían arreglado, si no hubieses estado todo el día conmigo habrían tenido tiempo para conversar.

Y lo tuvimos.- confesé.

¿verdad?- pregunto muy sorprendido- ¿Qué paso? ¿puedo preguntar no? Más que mal ahora somos amigos.

Si lo somos- dije firmemente- cuando regrese a casa el estaba esperándome y conversamos. Me pidió disculpas por ser tan agresivo y por tratarme tan mal, pero lamentablemente no se disculpo ni se vio afligido por lo que te hizo a ti, así que obviamente no pude aceptar sus disculpas.

Eres una boba, debiste hacerlo, él es tu amigo y yo pudo sobrevivir sin unas disculpas- dijo con tono disgustado.

No, no debí, porque no quiero tener a un amigo matón, que ni siquiera se aflige de sus actos, aparte después volvió a insultarme y terminamos peleándonos definitivamente. Le pedí que se fuese de mi casa y que no me hablase más.

Bella…- dijo tristemente.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunte rápidamente, no soportaba el hecho de escucharlo así.

Debiste disculparlo cuando fue sincero contigo, me da mucha pena que hayas perdido a un gran amigo por mi culpa- dijo con tono melancólico.

Eso es lo malo, Edward, que el ya no es mi amigo. Jacob nunca me va a perdonar el que no haya podido estar para el funeral de Sarah su madre.- dije también tristemente.

No entiendo.- su tono era confundido.

Sucede que cuando me fui, con Jacob continuamos en contacto el problema fue que mi padre y él decidieron que podían decirme o no algunas cosas y luego cuando mi madre murió decidí no hablar con él, estuve mal y me da pena, necesitaba de él, pero no podía alimentar sus falsas esperanzas, la idea de mi padre era nunca más volver, pero me equivoqué porque volvimos y me enteré que su mamá había muerto, mi linda Sarah- sonreí.

Perdón ¿Cuál fue la enfermedad de tu madre?- quizás quería alejar un poco el tema de Jacob y su madre porque sabían que me hacía mal.

Adenocarcinoma Gástrico, Cáncer de Estómago, pero tú ya debes saberlo- lo sentí sonreír- lamentablemente fue una tumoración maligna. La enfermedad en su primera etapa se curso de modo asintomático hasta que el tumor afecto la capa muscular del estómago y paso a ser un tumor gástrico.- dije con melancolía, quizás si se hubiese hecho un chequeo medico a tiempo, aun estaría conmigo.

Es una enfermedad muy complicada, porque lamentablemente hay muchos síntomas agresivos.

Si…- confesé con dolor en el rostro- siempre se la pasaba en la casa acostada, nunca tenía ganas de nada, casi ni comía, estaba delgada y muy pálida. Un día se desmayo, cuando llegue del instituto la encontré tirada en el baño, llame a papá y obligada la llevamos al doctor, ahí se lo diagnosticaron, ya era difuso y estaba localizado por cualquier parte del estomago. Mamá se dejo consumir en el dolor, sabiendo que lo que tenía era irremediable, pasaba todo el día cansada y llorando, pero lamentablemente los síntomas seguían, tenía nauseas, vómitos y dolores excesivos. Los dolores óseos apenas le permitían ponerse en pie. Hasta que un día platicamos con ella y le rogamos que por nosotros tomara tratamientos, que le permitirían un control de la enfermedad y una mejor calidad de vida. Acepto, primero comenzó con quimioterapia hubo una evidente mejoría, los dolores ya no eran tan persistentes, pero después de un tiempo dejaron de tener su efecto inicial, así que fue un tratamiento de terapias combinadas, empezó a tomar sesiones de radioterapias. Los doctores siempre fueron sinceros con nosotros nos dijeron desde un principio que la enfermedad estaba muy avanzada y que las terapias estaban siendo utilizadas únicamente con finalidad paliativa, que le permitirían aliviar los síntomas no que le permitirían aumentar su índice de supervivencia- esa afirmación me dio pena- ella duro 6 años con su enfermedad pero ya no era la misma, sufría, por las noches la oía gritar de dolor, era espantoso, no por mi, si no que por ella, ya no podía hacer lo que más amaba, que era dar clases de música, ya no se podía valer por si misma. Los últimos meses, comenzó a presentar alteraciones hepáticas, dificultades respiratorias y sufrió una hemorragia digestiva alta que la llevo a ser internada en la clínica. Su último síntoma fue alteraciones neurológicas.- me quede callada un minuto, recordado- después murió- termine susurrando.

Lo siento…- dijo también en un susurro.

No te preocupes, es un dolor que con el tiempo voy a ir superando- dije tratando de sonreír para que mi tono saliese un poco alegre.

Debes vivir el luto, eso es lo mejor. Solo aceptando el dolor se puede superar- me aconsejo.

Gracias.

¿Por qué?

Por escucharme, hace mucho que no hablaba de ella con gran detalle, siempre contaba lo justo y lo necesario, créeme me alivio mucho contártelo.- confesé sinceramente.

De nada bella, estaré junto a ti siempre que quieras.- dijo muy seguro.

Gracias.- susurre- ¿puedo seguir contándote?- pregunté a la expectativa de que quizás lo estuviese aburriendo.

Por supuesto Bella- sonó bastante interesado.

La enfermedad de mi mamá no me dio mucho tiempo de pensar en Jake habían pasado 3 años y ni cuenta me había dado, luego 3 más y luego otros más, después Charlie, mi papá me trajo de vuelta y todo volvió a empezar- dije un poco apenada.

Pero Jake te quiere y lo sabes ¿no?- me sorprendió que lo defendiera.

Si, lo se y se que fui una muy mala amiga por no contestarle las llamadas pero él no comprende que estaba mal, mi mamá había muerto recién y no podía ser adivina, claro que ahí entra mi padre él pudo haberme dicho. Cuando me enteré aquí sentí que había perdido a mi segunda madre, ella estaba embarazada, cuando fue al parto algo resulto mal, ella murió y el bebé quedó al cuidado de Billy, el padre y Jacob.

¡Que lástima!- agregó.

Si… ella era increíble, cuando mis padres se ausentaban por los negocios de papá me quedaba en su casa, ella era una mujer maravillosa, risueña, entregaba una dulzura e irradiaba felicidad… me hace acordar a Esme, tu madre tiene su misma mirada, una mirada de amor y dulzura.

Gracias por referirte así de ella… se alegrara mucho al saber que le tienes gran estima.- dijo alegremente.

De nada, es lo que siento. Igual que Esme, Sarah era especial, era de esas personas a las que este mundo le queda demasiado grande.- dije con alegría, recordarla me daba mucha alegría.

Se nota que la querías mucho.- afirmo.

Demasiado, sentí mucho la ausencia de su presencia. Creí que viniendo aquí podría aplacar el dolor que me provocaba la ausencia de mi propia madre, pero me encontré con la ausencia de la que era como mi otra mamá y eso es muy triste. – dije apenada. Ya era hora de desviar de mí la conversación.

Lo siento mucho bella, aparte ahora, por mi culpa, pierdes a tu mejor amigo.- confeso apenado.

…- suspire, no había pensado en esa perdida aún- bueno ahora quiero saber más de ti, más de tu vida ¿Qué cosas te han pasado?

….- note un gran vacío. Como si le hubiese incomodado mi pregunta.-Yo…- titubeo nuevamente.

Si te sientes incomodo podemos hablar de otras cosas.

¡Ok! gracias- pensé que no iba a aceptar, de verdad debe de incomodarle bastante, debe de ser algo muy complicado para él.

Ok… aparte de leer y escuchar música clásica ¿Qué más te gusta hacer?- pregunte, no era de mayor ocurrencia, pero no sabía que preguntarle, porque algo estaba claro, de su pasado no quería hablar.

Tocar el piano, es mi mayor distracción, lo amo de verdad…- dijo muy complacido.

¿de verdad?- pregunte curiosa.

Si… ¿Por qué?- preguntó dudoso.

Tenemos otra cosa en común, también toco el piano. Mi madre me enseño- confesé.

Wow… tenemos mucho más de lo que creíamos en común… Esme me enseño también, pero después cuando comencé a ser mejor que ella, tuve que tomar clases particulares.

Wow… el estudiante supera al maestro…- bromee- lamentablemente yo no pude tomar clases particulares, el tiempo jamás me abría alcanzado. Así que seguí practicando sola, mi piano estaba en la recamara de mi madre, le encantaba escucharme, decía que tocaba desde el corazón.

Un día tendré que escucharte, y después podrás escucharme tú.- aseguro.

Pero tendría que ser en tu casa, ya que no trajimos el piano.- concluí.

Sería un verdadero placer señorita Isabella.

Gracias "ED"- me burle, el sabía que no me gustaba mi nombre completo.

Jajaja- su risa era preciosa- ¿y que más te gusta?

Pintar… es una de mis más grandes fascinaciones.

Y ¿Qué pintas?- pregunto ansioso.

De todo, paisajes, retratos, lo que se me ocurra en el momento.

Un día muy próximo, cuando vuelva a ponerme en pie- especifico- te llevare a un lugar que te fascinara, para que puedas pintar.

Te cobrare la invitación.- Después de eso seguimos conversando de lo que se nos ocurriese, hablamos en serio y a veces jugamos y nos reíamos mucho. No me di cuenta cuando el sol ya entraba por la ventana de la cocina, pero no tenía sueño y al parecer él tampoco y lo peor de todo, bueno no se si será lo peor pero lo más raro de todo, es que no quería cortarle, no quería parar de escuchar su voz y esa melodiosa sonrisa cuando encontraba chistosa algunas de mis vivencias, de repente sentí pisadas que se aproximaban hacía la cocina.

Wow… parece que alguien se levando- dije susurrando- ¿Qué hora es?

Las 8:30 de la mañana- confesó mientras yo emitía un gritito ahogado- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿estas bien?- preguntó muy preocupado

Si, pero es tarde, o… bueno temprano…- dije pensativa- la cosa es que se nos paso la hora y papá se dará cuenta de que estuve aquí toda la madrugada- Al instante que dije eso mi papá entro a la cocina. Emitió un grito y un salto de sorpresa cuando me vio. Eso me causo gracia.- Solo soy yo, hombre valiente- dije riendo.

Ya me doy cuenta… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto mientras miraba su reloj de pulsera.

Hablo por teléfono- dije.

Creo que deberíamos despedirnos.- comentó Edward. No alcance a responder cuando note la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de mi padre. Quien abrió unos ojos que parecía se escaparían de su sitió.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunté muy asustada por su expresión.

¿Qué diablos te paso en la cara?- pregunto aproximándose para mirarme mejor- ¡tienes morado el ojo bella! ¿dime que demonios te hizo Jake?- grito muy irritado, lo que me asusto mucho.

Nada papá. Cuando baje para hablar por teléfono, estaba todo tan oscuro que me tropecé y golpee en la mesita de entrada. Sabes como soy, no me puse hielo.- dije aun sosteniendo el teléfono.

No te creo, pienso que lo estas protegiendo ¡Pero ese idiota me va a escuchar!- dijo muy irritado, saliendo de la cocina. Me pare en el instante y me pude ver reflejada en el espejo que estaba en la entrada arriba de la misma mesita que me había dañado. La parte de la ceja hacía el parpado de mi ojo izquierdo estaban totalmente hinchado, y morado.

¡Papá!- grite muy preocupada- ¿Cómo puedes creer que Jake podría hacerme esto?- dije indicando mi ojo.

Pues ya te golpeo una vez el brazo- dijo casi echando espuma por la boca.

¡El corrió mi brazo, no me golpeó el brazo!- grite para que le quedara bien clarito- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de Jake? Esta bien, discutimos y todo eso, pero él sería incapaz de golpearme, el me quiere, lo que pasa es que es un poco torpe para expresarlos, pero jamás ¡JAMÁS! Sería capas de golpearme.- me di la vuelta y me dirigí nuevamente a la cocina tomo el teléfono y hable.- ¿Edward sigues ahí?- pregunte curiosa, a lo mejor había colgado.

Si, bella.- dijo un tanto preocupado- ¿Cómo esta tu rostro?

Por favor, tu no ¿Ok?- respondí un tanto enojada.

Es que me es inevitable preocuparme.

Esta bien- mentí, realmente lo tenía bastante hinchado- solo que no me puse algo helado y se hincho un poco, pero nada más. Igual después podrás verlo por ti mismo.

Ok… aunque ya es demasiado tarde igual pon algo helado en la zona, puede ayudarte con la inflamación.- agregó.

Termino siendo una llamada de consulta medica- dije riendo.

Jajajaj… eres absurda- concluyó.

¿con quien sigues hablado? E de suponer que no has dormido nada para estar en condición de hablar con tu decano ¿verdad?- pregunto aún indignado, veía como sus ojos se clavaban únicamente en mi ojo izquierdo.

Con Edward Cullen… hijo de Carlisle…- dije sabiendo que eso lo haría calmar un poco.

Aaaah…- acotó sorprendido, después se clavo una breve sonrisa en sus labios.- dale mis saludos y dile que se recupere pronto.- su actitud me resultó un tanto extraña

Ok…- dije alargando la expresión- Charlie te da saludos y dice que te recuperes pronto- dije hacía el teléfono.

Oh… pues dile que muchas gracias- dijo tímidamente. Me reí de su forma de hablar y el también me acompaño.

Dice que gracias papá.- dije dirigiéndome a Charlie y ahora al teléfono- bueno Edward, fue un gusto charlar contigo, pero tengo que comenzar a prepararme para ir a la Universidad, hoy tengo clases hasta el medio día, así que después te iré a ver- a mi papá se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

Perfecto, entonces estaré esperándote- dijo dulcemente.

Adiós.- finalicé.

Adiós bella- acotó- ¡ah! Y a mi también me fascino escuchar tu hermosa voz- me dejo sin habla por segundo.

G… Gra… Gracias entonces- no pude evitar el tartamudeo. Ahora fue quien rió.

Te quiero- dijo apresuradamente y corto. Ya podía verlo sonrojarse. Sonreí mirando el teléfono, luego corte.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto un muy especulativo Charlie.

Nada papá… ¿se te paso la rabieta de niño pequeño?

Creo que si… solo que me preocupe bella, ayer peleaste muy duro con Jake y ahora te veo el ojo morado… ¿Qué podía pensar?- pregunto con una expresión como si la respuesta fuese de lo más obvia.

Cualquier cosa…- dije dándole pie a la mal interpretación, el asintió- ¡menos que Jake me hubiese golpeado!- prácticamente grite.

Cálmate, no seas tan huraña y mejor dime que deseas de desayunar, lo preparare mientras tomas una ducha porque tienes una cara terrible.- confeso.

Pues gracias. A mi favor puedo decir que el día de ayer paso a la historia no por ser el mejor día de mi vida- dije mientras me aproximaba a la escalera para ir a tomar un baño- y con respecto al desayuno, solo huevos y tostadas por favor.

¿leche o sumo de naranja?- grito para que alcanzase a oír.

Leche Pa.- le respondí.

Mi padre podía ser muy servicial cuando se lo proponía.

No podía parar de pensar en Edward, me había encantado conversar con él, aunque hubiese sido aun mejor si hubiéramos estado cara a cara. Pero fue grandioso escucharlo. No se porque no me enoje, si hubiese sido otro, ejemplo Jake, le habría cortado en el instante, pero con el fue tan distinto, era como si necesitase escucharlo, era como si mi cuerpo y mente necesitasen de él.

Ahora lo único que esperaba era que la mañana pasase rápido para poder ir al hospital.

**Hola Chicas XD**

**Me gane un RR aunque sea? Si es un si les subiré mucho mas rápido jajajakakajakaj chantaje lo se y no se vale pero es que no han dicho mucho sobre mi pequeño bebé ¿les gusta? ¿lo odian? ¿fome? ¿alguna sugerencia que me puedan dar? Soy todo oídos… **

**Bueno nos leemos muchachas **

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Aléjate de mí

Jacob POV

Me sentía tremendamente mal, por todo lo ocurrido, sabía que había exagerado pero era la única forma de que ese tipo dejara de desear lo mío.

Con Gina lo soporte, a fin de cuenta eran solo miradas, pero lo de bella fue el colmo ¿Cómo se atreve a abrasarla? ¿Ha tocarla de esa forma? ¿Ha mirarla con cara de deseo? Bella es mía y no dejare que venga un aparecido e intente quitármela. Eso nunca sucedería.

Lo más vergonzoso de todo es que ese patán es hijo del Dr. Cullen. Dios años en la Universidad y nunca me entere de aquello.

El día fue insoportable, aparte el rostro me dolía por el golpe que me dio ese mastodonte de Emmett. Idiota, tuvo la oportunidad de tocarme solo porque me quede helado por la paternidad del mejor profesor que e tenido.

Necesitaba hablar con bella, necesitaba saber que me perdonaba. Cuando la vi irse con la familia de ese idiota me dio mucha rabia, pero sabia que era necesario, eso me permitiría tranquilizarme. Podría respirar y pensar mejor las cosas. Estaba claro que debía ir a verla, pero lo primero era lo primero. Debía ir a cambiarme la ropa ya que mi polera estaba salpicada con sangre, un poco de la mía y bastante de la de él. Eso me hizo sonreír un poco, yo no soy una persona mala, ni mucho menos agresiva, pero su proximidad hacia la mujer que amo, me dejo ciego.

Cuando llegue a casa, me cambie de ropa velozmente, no quería que Billy tuviese oportunidad de verme o mucho menos mi pequeña Sarita, que aunque no se percatara de las cosas yo debía ser un ejemplo para ella, además no quería tener que dar explicación, aunque igual no era muy difícil darse cuenta de que había peleado, pues mi cara lo dejaba al descubierto.

Baje y tome mi auto, decidí ir por Gina, pues ella no había ido en su carro. Cuando llegue a la Universidad todas las miradas se posaron en mi rostro, pude ver la cara de espanto de mi novia cuando me vio.

¿Qué demonios te paso?- pregunto histérica.

Un problema- dije tendiéndole la mano, ella la tomo- vamos, camino a casa te explico- Se limito a afirmar. Subimos al carro, desee con todas mis fuerzas que no me preguntase nada. No quería decirle que los celos por mi amiga hicieron que casi matara a su "ayudante preferido". Sabía que Gina se ponía nerviosita cuando ese tipejo la miraba.

¿Ahora me dirás?- pregunto aun un poco intranquila.

Tuve una pelea…- dije secamente.

Pero… ¿Por qué?- pregunto muy sorprendida- tu no eres agresivo.

Pues no, pero ese tipo se lo busco.

Y ¿Qué hizo?- dijo especulativa.

Me provocó…- fue lo único que pude decir.

Pero… ¿con quien peleaste?- sus frente estaba poblada de arrugas.

Cullen- solté. Se llevo las manos a la boca para poder ahogar el grito que profirió.

Noooo… ¿pero que te hizo?... ¿acaso fue por mi culpa?- pregunto seriamente.

En parte… bueno tú culpa no, si no la de él, por mirarte tanto.- gallina, no era capaz de decir la verdad.

¿pero que paso? ¿Por qué ahora?- me gritó.

No me grites Gina, sabes que me revienta.- la critique alzando un poco la voz.

Lo siento…- dijo apenada, bajo la vista. Tome su mentón y lo alce para que me viese.

No lo digo de mala forma amor, es solo que yo nunca te e gritado o ¿si?- pregunte, ella negó con la cabeza- entonces es lo mínimo que espero de ti, el mismo respeto que yo te entrego, nada mas ¿OK?- hipócrita, yo si le faltaba el respeto deseando a otra mujer.

Es que necesito saber… no entiendo porque te peleaste con él, para que te dejara el rostro así.

Gina… mira ese chico me colmo la paciencia, te miraba como perro baboso y se termino acercando a bella, eso me indigno, no voy a dejar que ese tipo se acerque a mi gente.- la mire de reojo y pude ver su cara transformada, se volteo para mirar por la ventana- ¿Qué sucede?

Así que… ¿todo esto fue por ella?- pregunto con en tono muy triste, aun miraba por la ventana.

…- no pude contestar.

Todo por ella.- afirmó

No Gina, no se trata exclusivamente de ella, se trata de que ese tipo me quiere quitar todo lo que es mío- acoté.

Y ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿lo conoces?- me enjuició.

No necesito conocerlo. Tu eres mi novia y te miraba como baboso, me vio cerca de Bella y se acerco a abrasarla, ese idiota- dije agarrando más fuerte el volante- no voy a dejar que le haga daño.

¿a bella?- volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez me miro, sus ojos estaban brillosos- ¿te la quiere quitar? ¿A la amiga o a la chica que amas?

Gina…- dije tratando de fingir una mueca de molestia- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

Bueno, porque lo estoy viendo, veo el celo en tu rostro. El me miraba con deseo, se me acercaba lo suficiente, pero nunca te peleaste con él y tampoco me hubiese gustado que lo hicieses, pero algo más de preocupación. Ahora él se le acerca un segundo y tu te lanzas como animal.- finalizó mirando hacia el suelo. Me estacione para poder conversar mejor.

Gina yo… yo…- trate pero no pude decir nada coherente.

Llévame a casa por favor- dijo esquivando mi mirada.

Ok…- volví a conducir. Maldito cobarde, esta mujer era maravillosa ¿Por qué nunca pude amarla de verdad? Ella es la única que me ayudado cuando mamá murió, a estado en las buenas y malas tanto para mi como para mi padre con respecto a todo lo que necesitara Sarah, no podía entender esta fijación tan grande por el amor de dios. El resto del camino fue silencioso.

Llegamos.- dije.

Gracias- bajó rápidamente del auto. Imite su acción y me aproxime para poder tomarla del brazo.

Gina, te quiero, eres mi novia, pero ella es mi amiga y voy a protegerla.- trate de ser lo mas sincero.

Me quieres… y ¿A ella? ¿a ella la amas verdad?- su rostro estaba muy triste.

Si…- me dio vergüenza aceptarlo, no por mi ni por bella, si no que por Gina, porque sabía todo el esfuerzo que había hecho ella para que yo la amara, todo lo que ella me había dado y me lo dejo bien claro dejándome ser el primer hombre que gozara con el deleite de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron y asintió lentamente. - Gina lo siento, lo intente, intente amarte con todo mi corazón, pero no pude. Este sentimiento hacia ella me supera- le confirme.

No te preocupes, siempre fuiste sincero. Siempre supe que la amabas…

Gina te quiero y pedemos volver a intentarlo- le propuse.

No- negó al instante- y menos ahora que ella esta aquí.- trato de sonreírme mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

Lo siento…- me sentía el perro más desagradecido del universo.

Lo sé… si algún día te decides por mi ven a buscarme, yo te amo y te puedo esperar.- después de eso deposito un sutil beso en mis labios y se fue rumbo a casa.

Lo siento…- volví a susurrar para mí.

Decidí irme a la playa un rato, necesitaba tranquilidad, poder analizar, pero lamentablemente no pude llegar a nada nuevo, en mi mente vagaba la única idea de ir a pedirle disculpas a bella y ahora que ya no estaba con Gina y ella con ese Alec, podíamos darnos una oportunidad. La necesitaba junto a mí, amarla y poder sentir el rose de su cuerpo junto al mío, necesitaba con toda mi alma hacerle el amor.

Volví al auto y fui a guardarlo a mi casa, tome un taxi y llegue al aparcamiento de la universidad, ahí encontré el auto de bella, sabía muy bien que guardaba una copia de la llave bajo el asiento. Fui directo a su casa, igual era un poco tarde así que ya debería haber llegado.

Golpee la puerta.

¿hola?- abrió una niña pequeña muy menudita, su pelo era oscuro, su piel excesivamente blanca, no tanto como la de bella, si no que un poco menos. Sus ojos eran deslumbrantes eran de un verde precioso. Esa chica era muy bonita.

Hola… ¿se encuentra bella?- pregunte cortésmente.

No, aun no a llegado- dijo serrando un poco los ojos- ¿Jake? ¿Jake verdad?- pregunto un tanto curiosa.

El mismo… lamentablemente no tengo el gusto de saber tu nombre- dije caballerosamente.

Celeste- dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla- la mejor amiga de tú mejor amiga- acoto indicándome.

¿Quién es?- preguntó Charlie desde la casa.

Jake- grito Celeste.

¡Hola Jake!- gritó- Dile a bella que entre, ya es tarde y hace frío.- acotó.

Ommm… pues me gustaría, pero bella no viene con él- acotó la joven

¿Cómo?- pregunto el hombre acercándose- ¿Dónde esta bella?

No lo sé, vine a conversar con ella, pues terminamos un poco mal hoy… disculparme… pensé que ya estaba aquí- acoté.

¿Qué rayos te paso en la cara?- pregunto ignorando todo lo que le acababa de decir.

¡Accidente!- dije al instante.

Me parece más a una pelea que aun accidente.- ciertamente era muy observador e intuitivo.

Realmente un accidente- agregué.

Ok- alargó la frase- pasa, voy a llamar a bella…

Gracias- entre y me fui directo a la sala, me senté en el sillón y junto a mi lo hizo celeste. Pude escuchar a Charlie en la cocina.

Hija, ¿Dónde estas metida? Ya es tarde y no haz llegado- se calló esperando la respuesta- ¿estás herida? ¿Qué diablos te sucedió, cariño?- preguntó muy alarmado. Mi cuerpo reacciono involuntariamente ante aquel cometario, me quede muy atento.- Aaaaaah… dios bella, que sustito. Te voy a ir a buscar, ya que tu auto esta aquí.- al parecer no lo había sucedido nada.- Si hija, aquí, Jake lo acaba de traer, pensé que estabas con él por eso no te llame antes, pero cuando lo vi entrar y solo, me asuste, él también pensó que ya estabas aquí.- Si cariño, pero esta un poco raro, y con un la nariz hinchada, al parecer se peleo con alguien ¿sabes que sucedió?- al parecer bella le preguntó por mí.- ¿Qué? Pero si Jake es incapaz de lastimar a alguien, nunca lo e visto molesto.- acotó el hombre, al parecer bella le estaba dando una resumida de la peleíta.- Pues por que Billy siempre me a hablando de él, me a dicho que es un chico muy pacifico, además bella tú lo conoces.- al parecer bella continua enojada.- ¿Qué?- preguntó anonadado.- No me refiero a eso Bella, me refiero al hecho de que me dijiste que fue agresivo contigo. Santo dios, ¿Cómo que fue agresivo contigo? ¿Qué demonios te hizo? Y espero una buena explicación, algo que no me obligue a sacarlo a patadas de mi casa.- se me fue la respiración, lo único que me faltaba ahora era que Charlie me golpeara, porque de lo que estaba muy seguro era que yo jamás le pondría un dedo encima a él.- ¿Qué actitudes Bella?- preguntó aun furioso.- Voy a conversar con él, y después iremos a buscarte- dijo.- No pienso ir con él, en este momento lo único que deseo es que se largue de mi casa, pero lo primero es lo primero necesito una explicación de su parte.- estaba verdaderamente disgustado.- Aaaaaah, si, me refería a Celeste cariño.- Si hija, y también tendrás que explicarme porque se fue Alec.- Lo se, pero no voy a dejar que te dañen, no vemos después…- pude darme cuenta de que colgó, pues lo hizo con mucho ímpetu. Me pare para poder defenderme en cuanto a argumentación, me sentía más seguro de pie que sentado.- ¡Quiero que me expliques en este mismo instante! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que has sido agresivo con mi hija?!- estaba rojo de cólera, los ojos parecían que se arrancarían de su lugar.

Charlie te lo explicare, te lo juro, pero cálmate, no estarás pensando en golpearme ¿verdad?- trate de argumentar.

Oh dios si que me lo estoy pensando.- agregó muy serio.

Cálmate Charlie- agrego la muchacha poniendo una mano en el pecho del hombre, este la miro con dulzura.- ¿Cómo podrá explicarte si no lo dejas?- su actitud me hizo recordar a mi madre. Ella intentaba ser dulce y conciliadora. Charlie le dedico una sutil sonrisa.

¿Qué paso?- volvió a preguntar.

Dios Charlie tu sabes cuando quiero a tu hija, sabes el inmenso amor que siento por ella, jamás sería capaz de golpearla. Fue mi culpa y lo se, quizás eso me cueste su amistad, pero no tenía forma de saber lo contrario.- dije todo muy rápido.

Haber cálmate, será la única forma de que puedas explicarme bien.- volvió a decir pero ya mucho más tranquilo.

Pasa que mal interprete una situación, estaba muy indignado con bella y lo que hice fue correr su mano, estaba enojado Charlie, pensé que estaba jugando conmigo y lo acepto se que fue una acción brusca pero fue sin intención, te juro que me arrepiento. Yo amo a tu hija y jamás haría algo que la pudiese dañar ¡Jamás!- zanjé.

Pero el que digas que la amas no justifica tu acción, si no que la empeora aun más. No se que pensar. Voy a ir a buscar a bella…

Iré contigo- dije rápidamente.

No, me pidió que no fueras- confesó.

Pero necesito hablar con ella.- lo necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Ve a buscarla, con Jake los esperaremos, merecen tener una conversación.- volvió a defenderme la niña.

Está bien… no podré hacer más que respetar la decisión de bella, si ella no quiere verte, tendrás que irte y volver otro día. Esta vez no jugare a tu favor ¿me oíste?- confeso con suma seriedad.

Esta bien…- el hombre se puso su chaqueta y tomo las llaves del auto. Celeste resulto ser una chica muy entretenida. Me contó anécdotas que incluían a una patosa bella. Era muy sutil a la hora de hablar de su amiga, se notaba que la quería mucho, también habló de cómo lidió bella con la enfermedad de su madre y eso realmente me dio mucha pena. Desee con todas mis fuerzas poder estar ahí y vivir ese tan difícil proceso junto a ella. Celeste terminó alegrando mi muy mal día, me hacía reír con facilidad.

Calla…- se escuchó la dulce voz de la chica más hermosa. La vi aparecer de la nada.

Bella- dijo parándome en el instante- bella yo…- trate de acercarme.

Conversemos a fuera- su mirada era fría- voy a ir a buscar una chaqueta- La vi subir la escalera y entrar a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta de un portazo. Me quede por unos minutos petrificado, mirando hacía su dirección, me incorpore cuando vi también subir a Celeste y entrar al mismo cuarto de bella. Decidí salir y sentarme en la mecedora.

Dios ¿Qué demonios les sucede a todos?- pude escuchar sus gritos- ¿Por qué a celeste y a ti les a dado por defenderlo?- Quizás no fue la mejor idea venir hoy a conversar con ella.

No hables tan fuerte bella te va a escuchar.- puse atención y escuche los susurros de Charlie.

Bueno que me escuche entonces, para que se de cuenta de que estoy indignadísima con él.- me basto solo con ver su cara cuando llegó para saberlo.

La noche esta fría mejor sal- dijo Charlie con mal tono.

Dios ahora por culpa de él te enojas conmigo- dijo mientras se habría la puerta. Tenía muy claro que era este mi momento. Que debía jugar mis mejores cartas para que bella quisiese estar conmigo. Me puse en pie al instante y me dirigí hacia ella, no quería perder ni un minuto. Ni un segundo.

cálmate- dijo de forma cortante- ahora soy yo la que te pide que no me toques.- sus palabras me dolieron pero me las merecía.

Bella…- pude articula, mi voz denoto la amargura que me envolvía, me dirigí nuevamente a mi antiguo lugar y le pregunte- ¿te puedes sentar a mi lado por último?- se aproximo de mala gana.

Habla rápido, porque estoy cansadísima. Ha sido un día de locos.- eso era cierto.

Bella lo siento, te juro que no quise lastimarte. Bien sabes que jamás te pondría un dedo encima, solo que no medí el hecho sustancial de que soy más fuerte que tú, bella lo siento.- de verdad estaba muy arrepentido. Mi voz temblaba, necesitaba que me perdonase.

Perfecto y que más…

Lamento haber dudado de tus sentimientos hacia mí, bella, no debí dudar, hace unos días me habías expresado todos tus sentimientos y aun así dude. Pero es que era obvia la situación, era directo a pensar que había pasado algo entre ustedes, dios, me indigne, bella no lo pensé, por eso actué así, impulsado por la rabia, mi vida- me apresure a tomar sus manos, para que no tuviese tiempo de quitarlas- jamás te abría tratado tan mal y jamás te habría dicho todas esas cosas.

Pero las dijiste- la había lastimado y mucho.

Lo se mi amor- puse una mano en su cara, para hacer que me mirase- pero lo siento, Bells, necesito que me perdones. Te amo, te e amado desde siempre y me cegó ese tipo, tu ex, que intento jugar conmigo.- por fin podía expresarle de corazón todos mis sentimientos.- Te creo, creo que no paso nada con él, creo que un estas intacta para mí, para que seas mi mujer, en todos los aspectos de la vida bella.

¿Qué?- preguntó muy confundida. No se como no podía comprender mis palabras, cuando había sido ella misma la que me lo propuso esta mañana.

Quiero poseerte bella, tal como tu lo deseas, quiero que vamos a un lugar especial, ¿vamos a cenar primero? Se que has estado todo el día en el hospital debes de estar hambrienta.- sabía que podría convencer a Charlie para que le diese permiso. La necesitaba, la necesitaba hoy mismo.

Ja…. Ammm… dios… eeh…- dijo con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro- ¿Tú piensas que después de lo que ocurrió me entregaría a ti?- me extraño muchísimo su actitud.

Pues si bella. De hecho lo creo.- dije muy seguro.

Wow… lamento decirte que NO… dios Jake, me equivoque, mira dame tiempo, dame tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, quiero tener la cabeza clara. Tengo muchas opciones y quiero barajar bien mis cartas…- ¿Qué? ¿Opciones? ¿De que opciones hablaba?

¿Cuáles opciones? Creí que solo el ser mi novia era tu opción.- dije ya un poco más intranquilo.

Mmmm…- aun mantenía esa sonrisa irónica en el rostro- no Jake, el estar contigo no es mi única opción.- eso me descolocó.

Y ¿Cuáles son las otras?- estaba entrando a un muy claro estado de pánico.

…- no me pudo contestar, quedo muy pensativa. Esto ya me olía mal.

¿Cuáles son bella?- afirmé muy bien su rostro, para que no pudiese rehuir mi mirada.

Estar sola por ejemplo…- aclaró.

Pero bella- solté el aire que había estado conteniendo por la incertidumbre- me amas, ¿Para que estar sola si puedes tenerme?- si ella me amaba podríamos estar juntos, eso me hizo feliz, lo que como resultado poso una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. Pero ella no me respondió, muy por el contrario rehuyó mi mirada.

o ¿Ya… no… me amas?- pregunté mirándola fijamente.

No lo sé Jake, ya no lo sé…- dios… maldita sea... ella ya no me amaba. Mi mundo se estaba desplomando.

¿pero por qué?- pregunté muy sorprendido.

¿Cómo que por qué? Hoy no te reconocí Jake, casi matas a un muchacho al que ni siquiera conocía, y e esperado todo este rato para que me digas que estas arrepentido de eso, pero nada. ¿Cómo que por qué? Porque parecías un animal descontrolado- me descompuso el tema, me indigno que lo sacase en nuestra conversación, ese era un tema aparte. Me daba pena pensar que por culpa de ese patán ya no podría estar con bella, mis ojos se pusieron cristalinos- lo siento Jake, pero no puedo olvidar y perdonarte como si nada, porque en estos momentos hay una familia sumamente preocupada de uno de sus familiares que esta en el hospital, esperando que su ojo no se vea implicado con secuelas que le quiten visión ¿sabes lo que sucedería si perdiese visión?- me gritó- ¿lo sabes?

Si bella, lo se- grité bajando la vista- y me siento mal por eso, pero él se lo busco.- respondí con rabia.

¿Cómo que él se lo busco? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Qué me hizo? Porque el hecho de que él mirara a Gina, no va relacionado en nada con que el me hablara.- me sorprendió que el le hubiese contado eso, o sea, habían tenido tiempo para conversar, o sea ¿ya eran amigos? O ¿conocido?

¿te lo contó? ¿él te dijo que la miraba? O sea tan mal no esta si tuvieron tiempo para conversar o ¿no?- dije con sarcasmo en la voz. Que estúpido era, porque demonios la seguía tratando así, pero estos malditos celos.

¿Sabes que? A-L-E-J-A-T-E D-E M-Í- se paro, para poder entrar a la casa.

Espera, espera- dije tomándola del brazo- lo siento, bella, por dios no te alejes de mi, no otra vez, por favor.- su cara expreso el dolor que le produjeron mis palabras.

Nunca me aleje de ti, me alejaron, nunca estuvo en mis manos decidir estar o no en tu vida… así que no me critiques eso también- casi me escupió en la cara.

Nada es tu culpa, siempre los demás lo son - me entró curiosidad.

Lo mismo digo yo- respondió con tono enjuiciador- tu no eres culpable de dejarme al margen de todo, quizás solo no me querías aquí - sus palabras me molestaron.

¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- realmente me estaba enojando, realmente me estaba indignando.

¿sabes Jake? Estoy bastante cansada - me tentó.

¿Cómo puedes pensar que no te quería aquí? ¿junto a mi?- este maldito jueguito me estaba cansando.

Y tú ¿Tú si tienes derecho de pensar de mí lo que se te ocurra?

¡Yo no solo lo he pensado, lo e visto Isabella Swan! ¡te vi! ¡TE VI CON TU EX!- le escupí en la cara. Pude ver la pena reflejada en sus ojos. Pero no lloró.

Perfecto, si eso es lo que piensas y crees de mí, no hay nada más que hablar- se dio la vuelta y se alejo aún más.

Bella, bella, por favor tratemos de arreglar la situación.

Lárgate de mi casa, lárgate de mi vida- me gritó con todas sus fuerzas, de repente salió Charlie, tenía un rostro de preocupación.

¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó.

Estoy aburrida de ti.- continuó gritándome, estaba muy enojada.

Bella yo…- trate de hablar, necesitaba excusarme, si era necesario me arrodillaría frente a ella para que me perdonase.

Tu nada, lárgate de mi vida, no voy a permitir que sigas humillándome, no quiero verte más ¿entiendes?

¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?- pregunto Charlie muy indignado, me agarro del brazo con mucha fuerza.

Nada, yo no lo hice nada Charlie. Es ella la que esta confundida y juega con los sentimientos de los demás- idiota, idiota ¿esta es tu forma de arreglar las cosas? Porque déjame decirte estúpido que insultándola no arreglaras nada, ¡contrólate!

¿Yo? ¿Y tú? ¿acaso no estas jugando conmigo mientras estas con Gina?- con la pelea no tuve tiempo de contarle que ya no estaba con ella- Eres igual que Alec, quieres lo mismo que quería él de mí. Nunca querrás tener nada serio conmigo porque nunca me perdonarás el hecho de que no haya vuelto a verte desde cuando me fui.- eso no era cierto, yo ya la había perdonado. Lo que sucede es que soy un estúpido celoso que no se puede controlar.

¿se propasó contigo bella?- preguntó indignado su padre.

No. Pero quiero que se valla, échalo por favor.- dijo y se dio la vuelta. Me quede viéndola alejarse de mí. Me quede paralizado, ya no era capaz de decirle nada más. Ya le había dicho que la amaba, pero no le basto. Ya en mis manos no se encontraba arreglar la situación.

Bella por favor- pedí una vez más, lo había hecho todo mal.

Aléjate de mi, ya no somos amigos Jacob- y por dios que dolió.

Ándate Jake, es lo mejor- dijo un serio Charlie.

Yo la quiero Charlie, la quiero de verdad- no pude evitar el quiebre de mi voz.

Lo se hijo- dijo mientras me tomaba del hombro- y se que ella también te quiere. También se que a sido un día agotador. Espera unos días y veras como se solucionan las cosas.- me alentó el hecho de que él quisiese que se arreglaran las cosas con bella- toma- dijo extendiéndome las llaves de su auto.

No te preocupes voy a tomar un taxi.- agregue.

Está bien, nos vemos mañana- palmeó mi espalda y entró a la casa. Me quede esperando el taxi, cuando llegue a mi casa y me disponía a bajar decidí darle una nueva dirección. Me baje y le pagué.

Toc, Toc. Golpee a la puerta. Era realmente tarde, pero la necesitaba.

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto una adormilada muchacha que restregaba sus ojos.

Te necesito, te elegí- le respondí con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Qué?- pregunto aun dormida.

Te necesito Gina, quiero pasar la noche contigo. Te prometo que…

Shhhh- silencio mis palabras con un dedo sobre mis labios- no me prometas nada que después no puedas cumplir, sabes que estoy aquí para ti, pasa.- dijo haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara a la casa.

Gracias- dije besándola.

De nada…- confeso sobre mis labios- las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

¿están los tíos?- pregunte mirando hacia el segundo piso.

No, salieron.- acotó con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. La abrase y comencé a besarla apasionadamente, ella respondió como siempre a mis besos. Se separó un poco y me tomo la mano.- vamos a mi cuarto.- sugirió.

Adelante, te sigo.- concluí. Cuando llegamos a su pieza, cerró la puerta con llave.

Por si mis papas llegasen temprano.- Me aproxime a ella y comencé a acariciarla, rápidamente le quite la parte superior de su pijama. La aproxime a la cama, pero ella me tiro bruscamente para caer recostado. Se aproximó lentamente y me desabrocho el pantalón, abrió el cierre y bajo mi boxer. Tomo entre sus manos mí ya pronunciado miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo. Tuve que cerrar los ojos, no aguantaba la excitación.

Vamos Gina hazlo- dije mientras posicionaba mis manos en su cabeza. Nunca antes le había pedido que me hiciese sexo oral, pero hoy lo deseaba.

¿Lo deseas?- pregunto mientras se acercaba lentamente.

Sabes que si- dije casi sin aliento, su trabajo con las manos era grandioso, ya me imaginaba cuando lo tuviese dentro de su boca. Comenzó dando pequeños besos en la parte superior. Para luego introducirlo completamente en su boca. Dios la sensación era magnifica. Logró hacerme gritar de excitación. Se lo metía una y otra vez sin parar, luego con su lengua lo recorría por completo. Con mis manos en su cabeza fui marcándole el ritmo de mi deseo, las embestidas en su boca eran cada vez más constantes y profundas. Dios estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Me tenía en las nubes. La solté para poder aferrarme a la cama, sentía el calor y la excitación por todo mi cuerpo, mientras ella seguía lamiendo y acariciando mi pene. Estaba apunto de acabar. Trate de alejarla, para no terminar en su boca pero ella no me lo permitió.

Deseo que acabes en mi boca, justo aquí.- dijo introduciéndoselo nuevamente.

Oh Gina… dios… eres grandiosa- mis gemidos de excitación eran cada vez más fuerte.- no pares, dios no pares- dije mientras ella continuaba su magnifico trabajo. Termine directo en su boca. Pude ver como mi semen estaba en su lengua, después se lo trago. Eso me excito nuevamente. La tome y posicione en la cama, ahora a ella le tocaba disfrutar. Quite su short, gracias al cielo no traía puesta tanga me ahorro tiempo. Abrí sus piernas y comencé a depositar pequeños besitos en su intimidad, la cual estaba completamente mojada. Ella arqueó su espalda y emitió un gemido maravilloso. Puse una de sus piernas sobre mi hombro y adentre mi lengua en la cavidad de su intimidad. Gina grito de deseo. Con mi dedo acaricie su clítoris y luego lo baje para poder introducírselo. Reacciono poniendo sus manos sobre mi cabeza. Poco a poco comencé a moverme dentro de ella, su cavidad era tan calida y estrecha que me excitaba la sensación en mi dedo. Ya deseaba penetrarla y sentir su calidez y estreches en mi miembro.

Dios Jake no pares, quiero más, lo quiero todo- se posiciono en mi rostro una sonrisa picara. Así que introduje otro dedo, sus gemidos eras magistrales, producían tanto en mí, éramos uno a la hora de hacer el amor. Continué lamiendo con la punta de mi lengua su erecto clítoris, lo que mas me encantaba de ella era su fácil tendencia a saciar mis deseos. Quizás lo hacía, porque era lo que ella podía entregarme para poder olvidar a Be… ¡NO! Me grite, ¡ESTA NOCHE NO ESTA PERMITIDO PENSAR EN ELLA! Me levente y saque rápidamente mi ropa, Gina termino de sacar su sujetador. Volvió a acostarse y me abrió las piernas. Pero tenía una idea mejor. La pare y voltee en el instante, sus rodillas y sus manos estaban apoyadas en la cama. Junte sus piernas y rápidamente la penetre. La embestí una y otra vez, y cada vez más profundo. Agarre sus hombros para permitirme mayor movilidad, sus gemidos eran cada vez más altos.- No te detengas…- dijo con voz entrecortada- dios Jake no te detengas.- Abrí sus piernas, lo que me permitió mayor profundidad de las embestidas, ella solo grito de excitación. Mis manos se aferraron a sus maravillosos pechos. Los acaricié y apreté mientras entraba y salía de ella. Dios era tan estrecha, su calidez me enloquecía.

Dios Gina- grite- oh dios, eres tan estrecha.- pude ver el rubor en sus mejillas.- me excitas tanto.

Sigue Jake- dijo entre gemidos. Saqué mi pene de su vagina y comencé a adentrarlo lentamente por su ano. Si esta noche habíamos experimentado tanto, podíamos hacer esto. Ella se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y se coloco rígida, intento voltearse, pero la detuve.

No te preocupes seré delicado- acoté mientras me introducía. Wow era magnifico, dios esto era el paraíso. Gina se quejo.

Jake no, me duele.

Estás muy nerviosa cariño. Pero te gustara, debes relajarte.- le asegure.

No Jake, me duele- gritó mientras forzaba otra embestida.

Gina cálmate, no es para tanto- le grite.

Me duele Jake ¿no lo entiendes?- pregunto. Aferre una de mis manos a su cintura y la otra la baje hacia su entrepierna, comencé a acariciar su clítoris. Quizás de esa forma comenzaría a disfrutar y me dejase a mí gozar también. Gimió fuertemente.

Te lo dije, solo relájate cariño- me aferré más a su cintura.- lo estas haciendo muy bien- dije entrecortadamente mientras embestía con más fuerza.

Jake…- acotó ahogando un pequeño grito.

Lo haces bien- dije entre dientes, estaba que explotaba de excitación- esto juega mucho a tu favor. Creo que me estoy decidiendo por ti, sigue portándote bien y me quedare contigo, lo prometo.

Después de eso todo comenzó a fluir, puso mucho de su parte. Dios me dolía jugar con ella. Pero esta noche no se que demonios me sucedía. Las embestidas fueron cada vez más profundas, aquella cavidad ya se había acostumbrado a mí. Y eso me disgustaba, no era la misma sensación, ya no se sentía la misma estreches que en un principio. Abandone su clítoris y aferre mis manos a su cintura, estaba a punto de terminar así que la embestí mucho más rápido, Gina, estaba totalmente callada, de vez en cuando se quejaba por mis bruscas embestidas. Finalmente no aguante más y termine dentro de ella. Después de unos segundos caí a su lado, ella volteo el rostro al sentido contrario que el mío y no habló más durante la noche, me sentí un animal, la había humillado eso estaba más que claro, dios y jamás me castigara con que algún día lo que le hice a ella se lo hicieran a mi pequeñita Sarita… suspiré disgustado conmigo mismo, mañana intentaría solucionar las cosas, por hoy debía dar por terminado este día y eso fue lo que hice, me dejé llevar por el cansancio y finalmente me dormí.

**¿Y? ¿algún RR? Sean buenitas y díganme que opinan por favor XS**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Quiero conocerte más

Edward POV

Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital. Mi padre trabajaba en mí. Me dolía todo.

Duele el brazo- susurre.

Te sedare hijo, ya no sentirás más dolor.- dijo con la frente surcada de arrugas.- se que no es el momento, pero necesito saber ¿Qué paso?

¿Está bella afuera?- pregunte ignorándolo.

¿Bella?- preguntó confundido.

La muchacha, una muchacha que estaba con Alice.- confesé aguantándome el dolor.

Aaaah… si esta afuera.- concluyo.

Dile que no se vaya, dile que no se culpe por favor. No es su responsabilidad.- agregué, mi padre se quedo muy confundido.

¿De que hablas Edward?

Permítele pasar, necesito verla ¿por favor?- supliqué.

Veré lo que puedo hacer. Ahora cálmate, el sedante empezará a hacer efecto. Te ayudara a dormir un rato. – dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Trate de hacerle caso. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en bella y en lo afligida que debía estar, más encima ahí con toda mi familia. Quizás Rosalie fuese grosera con ella. Necesitaba su presencia aquí conmigo, necesitaba ver sus ojos chocolates en paz sin la pena producida por las palabras de Black y sin el miedo por la pelea. La necesitaba tranquila. Esa chica era mi cura, lo tenía muy claro, solo su presencia me ayudaría verdaderamente, solo espero que papá pueda hacerla entrar. Poco a poco me fui consumiendo en un profundo sueño.

De pronto sentí que se abrió la puerta y luego sentí una veloz proximidad, era bella, lo sabía, sentí su maravilloso perfume, lamentablemente no pude abrir los ojos el madito sedante no me lo permitió.

Aquí estoy y no me moveré de tú lado si así lo deseas.- susurro en mi oído, su voz denotaba gran tristeza, pero el contenido de sus palabras me maravillaron.

Eso es lo único que deseo- pude expresarle.- no te vallas por favor- rogué.

Shhhhhh… no digas nada, debes descansar, te juro que estaré aquí, que podrás contar conmigo, te lo juro- se acerco lo suficiente como para depositar un sutil beso en mi frente, sentí una corriente envolver toda esa zona, aunque fuese en la frente ella me había besado- te lo juro-susurró.

Gracias.- acoté

Si deseas acompañarlo para mí estaría perfecto, de esa forma me excusaré para que mi esposa no entre aun- dijo mi padre, era cierto, mamá no debía entrar aún, no debía verme en este estado, el cual solo le produciría pesar- el único favor que te pido es que no hable mucho necesita descansar, toma- dijo arrastrando algo en dirección a bella- para que no te recargues en la camilla ¿OK?- debió de ser una silla. Pero que inoportuno gesto de mi padre, lo único que anhelaba con todo mí ser era que esa mujer se aproximara más a mí.

Ok… gracias por todo- dijo con su dulce tono- ¡dios, lo siento tanto! No quise causarles problemas, ni menos que su hijo saliera herido, discúlpeme por favor.- bella estaba llorando, necesitaba ponerme en pie y abrazarlas, hacerle saber que yo estaba bien, que dejara de sentirse culpable por lo que hizo ese imbécil de Black.

Cariño, yo no te responsabilizo de nada- al parecer el se había acercado. Maldito sedante- no fue culpa de nadie, así que no te sientas mal porque yo no te responsabilizo.

Tu no, pero parte de tu familia sí.- estaba muy apenada.

¿Rosalie?- preguntó mi padre.

Si- susurró ¿Por qué esa mujer tenía que recriminarle algo a bella? ¿Qué acoso no se daba cuenta de lo que esta chica había caudado en mí?

Por ella no te preocupes, siempre tiende a extralimitarse un poco, es muy sobre protectora con toda la familia. Hablare con ella, así que no te preocupes ¿Ok?- eso me parecía lo apropiado, Rosalie necesitaba darse cuenta que no todo el mundo gira en torno a ella, y que esta vez esto se trata de bella y de mí.

No por favor, no le digas nada, no quiero causarles más problemas. Por favor no le digas ¿Ok?- no quería que le llamasen la atención. Esta chica era encantadora.

Ok, bella, pero ahora por favor tranquila, Edward lo necesita, si te ve llorando tratara de quitar esa responsabilidad que sientes hablando hasta por los codos- como me conocía mi padre, eso era lo que más deseaba en estos momentos- así que tranquila porque es justo eso lo que en este momento hay que evitar.

Gracias- respondió, papá abandono la sala. Después de eso, se aproximo a mi lado y se sentó en la silla que mi padre le había dado. Lamentablemente y aunque luche con todas mis fuerzas volvía a dormirme. Me avivo un poco el sonido de un teléfono móvil. Al parecer era el de bella, porque la sentí alejarse de mí, mientras hablaba sentí su preocupación y quise distraerla, tenía que borrar esa expresión acongojada de su rostro.

¿Bella?- no podía dejar que se siguiese envolviendo en sus pensamientos, aparte no sabía que papel jugaba yo en ellos. Se volteó en el instante y me miro con dulzura.

Edward…- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa. Comenzó a acercarse.

Ya no te preocupes- no quería que siguiera culpándose.

Tienes que descansar, así que cállate.- dijo jugando. Sencillamente me encantaba esta mujer. Nos pusimos a conversar casi toda la tarde, me contó muchas cosas sobre ella y por eso pude darme cuenta de que nuestros gustos eran bastante parecidos, ella disfrutaba de orgullo y prejuicio, le gustaba claro de Luna… argumentó que tocaba un poco el piano pero que ahora lo había dejado, fue realmente perfecto poder pasar esta tarde con ella pero volví a la realidad cuando golpearon la puerta.

¿bella?- susurro Alice.

Si- me agració que bella también susurrara.

Llego tu papá, dice que es tarde y que necesitas descansar, yo también creo lo mismo estas de la mañana y no has comido nada.- ¿había estado todo él día junto a mí?

¿Por qué susurramos?- pregunto bajito- tu hermano despertó y no a parado de hablarme.- me acuso.

¿verdad?- pregunto Alice, quien velozmente se aproximó.

Verdad. Hace mucho rato ya.

Ed. ¿Cómo te sientes hermanito?- pregunto, se notaba que estaba muy preocupada.

Bien Gusi. Un poco adolorido pero mi animo esta excelente- mire fugazmente a bella, dándole a entender que mi animo se debía exclusivamente a ella

Ya veo- dijo Alice observándola.

¿Qué significa eso de Gusi?- pregunto una muy curiosa bella.

O dios. No me digas así delante de la gente… no ves que me dejas en vergüenza.- confeso mi hermana, lo que me hizo reír.

¿Te molesta decirlo? Porque no es necesario, si es algo privado o interno lo entiendo.- bella lo dijo con una gran sonrisa.

No seas boba, bella, claro que no me molesta. Al parecer mis hermanitos no tenían vida cuando éramos pequeños y se la llevaban molestándome todo el santo día. Le cortaban el cabello a mis muñecas, quebraban mis tasitas para tomar te. Hasta que por último me apodaron Gusi, por gusanito, según ellos parecía uno ya que era delgada. Esa es la historia- dijo sonriendo.

Aaaah, ya veo- bella la observo de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír.

¿ves lo que consigues?- pregunto levantando un dedo acusador en mi dirección- ahora también perdí el respeto de bella- sabia que no hablaba en serio pues termino sonriéndome dulcemente. Mi hermana era encantadora siempre se portaba muy bien conmigo.

No te preocupes aun pienso lo mismo desde el momento que te vi; "que eres odiosa"…- sus palabras me produjeron mucha gracias y tuve que reír bulliciosamente. El puchero fingido de Alice era enternecedor. Pero no tenía como engañarme.

Ooooh…. Me duele mucho que pienses eso de mi- puso su mejor cara de lástima.

Alice, estaba bromeando, tu sabes que me caes muy bien, eres amorosa te lo juro- dijo bella acariciándola, al parecer ella si había caído en su jueguito.- aparte eres mi primera amiga aquí en Forks.- aparte de hermosa era inteligente, porque sabía muy bien que utilizando esa palabra podría tranquilizar la fingida pena de mi hermanita.

¿verdad?- pregunto muy alegre, al parecer de verdad le había gustado que bella la considerase su amiga.

De verdad Gusi- Alice puso los ojos en blanco- eres la primera… bueno la segunda…- dijo bajando su mirada hacía mí- persona que me trata bien, sin siquiera conocerme. Eso te hace mi amiga.

Gracias bella- dijo mi hermana abrazándola- no sabes que feliz me haces.

Cuando gustes.- dijo riendo. Me gustaba la idea de que fui la primera persona que la trate bien en este pueblo. Pensándolo ni siquiera su amigo lo había hecho. Eso me lleva a conclusión que él no la merece.

Mañana después de clases podemos venir a ver a Ed juntas, ¿te parece?

Suena bien…- dijo mirándome- si es que no te molesta que venga…- acotó ¿Cómo podía creer ella que me molestaba su presencia?

Tu presencia me alienta…- susurré.

Gracias. Bueno lamentablemente me tengo que ir, Papá debe estar cansadísimo y yo necesito una ducha.- clavó sus maravillosos ojos chocolates en mí.- vendré mañana a verte, y espero que estés un poquito mejor.

Si me reconfortas con tu presencias lo estaré- trate de expresarle todo el gusto que me producía su presencia.

Gracias por ser así conmigo- dijo aproximándose. Dios sin poder creerlo se acerco más y puso sus labios sobre los míos. Fue un beso muy sutil, muy cortito, pero el mejor de mi existencia. Dios anhelaba todo de ella, necesitaba sentirle y tenerla segura entre mis brazos.- lo siento, no pensé.- dijo alejándose rápidamente. Su ausencia se sintió como un dolor punzante, pero necesitaba dejarla ir por ahora, necesitaba darle su espacio e ir enamorándola sin ser insistente.

No hay problemas, me encanto que no pensaras.- dije dedicándole mi mejor sonrisa.

Amm…- bajo la mirada- nos… emmm… nos vemos mañana… ¿te quedas?- preguntó a Alice.

Te acompaño después vuelvo.- dijo.

Ok… nos vemos- me privilegio con una última mirada. Yo me sentía en las nubes, no podía dejar de sonreír. Me había besado, había sentido el calor de sus labios y aunque esto me costara mucho, estaba dispuesto a pagar un alto precio. Estoy dispuesto a luchar contra su destino para lograr unirlo al mío, porque de algo estaba bien seguro: YO YA NO PODIA VIVIR EN UN MUNDO DONDE ELLA NO EXISTIERA. DONDE SU VIDA NO ESTUVIESE UNIDA A LA MÍA. SIMPLEMENTE NO PODÍA IMAGINARLO. Necesitaba conocerlo todo de ella, sus gustos, sus vivencias, sus penas y alegrías ¡NECESITABA SABERLO TODO! Necesitaba sentirme parte de ella.

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Me merezco aunque sea un RR? Digan siiiiiiiiiiii por favor XD**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: ¡La amo, Bella!

Bella POV

La que estaba terminando había sido una semana sumamente agotadora, entre la casa, la universidad, visitas al Hospital, celeste y mis cavilaciones, no había tenido suficiente tiempo para descansar. Pero felizmente las realizaba todas. En la casa me encantaba realizar las cosas que hacían más cómoda y tranquila la vida de mi padre, que para nada contaba como problema. Las obligaciones de la universidad me encantaban sencillamente porque mi carrera me fascinaba. Celeste es maravillosa, esta tratando de convencer a Alec, para que éste la traslade a la universidad de Forks, papá estaba maravillado con la noticia, a él le encanta celeste, podía notar con que ojitos tan dulces la miraba, la sentía como otra hija de eso estaba segura.

Con respecto a las visitas al hospital eran la mejor parte de mi día, y aunque solo fuesen 2 horas en compañía de Edward me encontraba encantada. Siempre trataba de calcular lo que demoraba en llegar a casa y me llamaba, ahí nos quedábamos charlando una hora más. Compré un manos libres para poder hablar desde mi teléfono celular mientras aprovechaba cocinando la cena, pero cuando me corte rebanando una zanahoria, me di cuenta de que no fue una muy buena idea. Mis gritos dejaron histérico a Edward, hasta que mi padre tuvo que confirmarle que no había sido nada serio. Y sobre mis cavilaciones, bueno esa cuenta como la peor parte de mi día. Cuando llegaba la noche y me dispongo a dormir, no puedo hacerlo, seguía pensando en Jake, en sus palabras y en las mías. Desde esa gran pelea no supe nada más de él. De repente me daban ganas de salir corriendo hacia la Push y ser yo quien se disculpase por desconfiar de sus llamadas. Se que eso debe haberle dolido mucho. Pero después me arrepentía, él también me había dañado y en último caso lo menos que deseaba era causarle problemas con su novia.

Edward llevaba unas semanas en el hospital, y su recuperación era excelente. Él mismo era quien decía que su padre exageraba dejándolo internado. Pero un día conversando con Carlisle me dí cuenta de que no era verdad y que esas cosas las decía solo para tratar de tranquilizarme.

Carlisle, ¿Por qué aún no lo llevas a casa?- pregunte confianzudamente.

Porque aun no esta preparado para el alta medica…- acotó muy nervioso.

Pero si sus lesiones se están haciendo imperceptibles, solo queda la recuperación de su brazo.- contraataqué.

Emmm… si, pero debo hacerle una vigilancia por unas horas más- argumentó muy nervioso.

¿Qué no me haz dicho? Se que no tengo derecho para inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, pero necesito saber todo sobre su salud, por favor.

Bella…- dijo pero dudo- me dí cuenta desde el comienzo que Edward estaba presentando un Traumatismo Craneoencefálico… no quise decírselo a nadie, para no preocupar. Se lo dije a él, pues merece estar informado de su condición y fue él mismo quien me pidió que no te lo dijese, no quería asustarte y que te sintieras aun más culpable.

Pero ¿Por qué sucedió?- pregunte, yo no entendía nada de ese tipo de cosas- ¿Qué significa esa enfermedad? ¿es grave?

Probablemente sucedió por un fuerte golpe, quizás al caer se golpeo la cabeza contra algo o quizás Jacob lo golpeo, exactamente no lo sabemos. Este traumatismo es muy peligroso bella, en muchos casos provoca la muerte. Es una de la principal causa en la tasa de mortalidad entre los jóvenes.-emití un grito. – pero gracias a dios este caso no corresponde al de Edward- me afirmó, wow eso si que me había asustado- me pude percatar de síntomas, tales como: conmoción; dolor e hinchazón en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Habían cosas que con exactitud no las recordaba. Lo que me extraño es que eran cosas del pasado, nada de lo relacionado contigo o con la acaecido ese día lo olvido.

Y ¿eso es bueno?- pregunte temerosa.

En parte, pues nos hacía ver que su capacidad de almacenar información estaba buena. Pero por otra nos preocupaba la perdida de sus recuerdos, nos preocupaba por el hecho de que esto podía comenzar a expandirse y consumir toda la información.

Pero ¿él esta bien ahora? O ¿aun no se puede saber nada?- volvía interrogar, estaba muy afectada por la noticia.

Esta mejor bella, pero aun tenemos que descartar, ayer tuvo una convulsión así que necesito realizar una resonancia magnética para evaluar posibles sangrados. Si eso fuese así estaríamos preparados para la intervención.

¿lo de su visión se debe al golpe también?- pregunté.

Si bella. Es producto del traumatismo.- acotó

Pero va a estar bien ¿Verdad?- pregunté.

Espero que sí bella, la situación no tiene tan mala cara. Solo necesito un par de días y si todo resulta bien Edward se puede ir a casa.

Eso es lo que espero- acoté desanimada.

No te desalientes cariño, si pensamos positivo esto saldrá mucho mejor. – me miro con ojos serenos, solo pude asentir- ahora necesito que me hagas un favor- me miro expectante.

Ni que lo digas, no le diré que hablamos- sabía muy bien que era eso lo que me pediría. A penas habían pasado unos días desde que los había conocido pero sus actitudes de amor eran muy predecibles, lo que para mí era maravilloso.

Gracias cariño, eso me deja más tranquilo.- argumentó.

¿puedo pasar a verlo?- pregunté expectante.

Ni que lo digas… a estado preguntando todo él día por ti.

Habían pasado unos días de aquella conversación y según Carlisle la evolución de Edward era magnifica, lo único que aun no podía saber era si la lesión de su ojo sería permanente o ambulatoria. Lo que más deseábamos todos es que no fuera nada permanente que le ocasionara problemas con su carrera. Ya que para ser neurocirujano, que era la especialización que el deseaba tomar, no se podía tener problemas de visión.

Hoy se cumplía una semana de su hospitalización y me dirigía en mí auto hacía su casa, había quedado de ir a buscar a Alice. Ya que Jasper no se encontraba disponible, pues tenía unos exámenes mañana.

Me había dado la dirección y verdaderamente fue muy complicado llegar, tuve que llamarla para que terminara dándome indicaciones según las descripciones que yo le iba haciendo. Al final dí con esa increíble residencia. Wow era preciosa, tenía 3 pisos y unos ventanales tremendos, debe de ser muy iluminada. Era de color blanco y si te acercabas más, sentías la calidez de un hogar. Estaba rodeada de árboles y flores. No me percate cuando se me acercó Alice.

¡BELLA!- me gritó efusivamente.

¿Cómo estas Alice?- pregunte amablemente.

Muy bien amiga, pero ven pasa- dijo tendiéndome la mano- hay alguien que quiere verte.- Entre muy nerviosa. Debe de ser Esme que tan amable le había pedido a Alice que me hiciera pasar para recordarme una vez más, como todas las veces que nos veíamos, que yo no era la responsable del estado de su hijo. Y así era, Esme estaba sentada en el salón con una tasita de té en las manos, y cuando me vio se puso en pie al instante y me sonrió dulcemente.

Cariño al fin llegaste- acotó muy sonriente y con aires de tranquilidad. Como si mi llegada la relajase.

Mamá…- dijo Alice alargando la frase.

Lo siento hija… es que su llegada me complace.- sus palabras me hicieron recordar a las de su hijo cuando se portaba tan bien conmigo.

Gracias Esme, por valorarme tanto- se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

No hay de que amor.- concluyo. De repente no pude creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Era como un espejismo, una maravillosa alucinación. Era Edward que venía desde el jardín trasero en una silla de ruedas impulsada por su hermano Emmett, al lado de este se encontraba su padre.

¡Dios esto no es posible!- dije muy contenta.

O si que sí- argumentó Alice- hoy por la mañana le dieron el alta.

¡eres una mentirosa!- la mire fingiendo enojo, lo real es que su sorpresa me dejaba sin palabras.

Lo siento… no quería, pero sabía que después me perdonarías.

Y así es- dije acercándome a ella y depositando un besito en su mejilla.- ¡Estás perdonada!- le confesé mientras me alejaba de ella y me aproximaba a su hermano. Me sonreía. Su ojo estaba casi abierto completamente y su cara ya no estaba tan morada.

¿te dije que te odio, pero que a la vez te quiero?- pregunte juguetonamente, mientras me paraba frente a él con las manos en la cintura.

La parte de que me odiabas si, creo que una vez- dijo simulando que pensaba- pero lo de que me quieres lo has omitido mucho.

¡Oohhh!- fingí sorpresa- ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- me acerque hasta su mejilla- pues te quiero- dije y lo bese. Se puso muy colorado y miró hacía otro lado.- ¿continuaras con eso?- pregunte indicándolo.

¿con qué?- pregunto un poco confundido.

Sonrojándote pues hombre- acoté.

Pues es involuntario. Lo siento- dijo sonriendo torcidamente. Me quede embobada observándolo.

Y tú ¿seguirás babeando mientras lo miras?- pregunto un burlesco Emmett. Me limité a sacarle la lengua. Los 3 hombres que podían observar mi rostro se rieron.

Pasemos a sentarnos- dijo Carlisle. Todos nos acomodamos en la sala. Edward se quedo en su silla, pero Emmett lo acomodo para que quedara a mi lado. Se lo agradecí al cielo, pues necesitaba su proximidad.

¿Cómo es que te dieron el alta y tú no me dijiste nada?- pregunte fingiendo enojo.

Es todo culpa del Doctor- dijo indicando hacía su padre- no me había dicho nada hasta que vi a toda mi familia en la habitación y ellos me lo confesaron. Quise llamarte para que supieras, pero ALICE- dijo recalcando el nombre de su hermana- no me lo permitió.

Malvada- acoté mirándola con ojos de un falso odio.

Lo siento- su voz era sutil y divertida.

Pero ¿Cómo estas? ¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunté.

Estoy mejor, ya no hay de que preocuparse- recalcó.

Pero y ¿la silla?- cuestioné indicándola.

Es para no perder el equilibrio, aun no lo recupero.- confeso. Mire a Carlisle, el cual asintió, dándome a entender que su desestabilización era producto del traumatismo.

Y tú ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Edward.

Ammm… bien… con bastantes deberes, pero muy bien.- trate de fingir tranquilidad, verdaderamente no me encontraba tan bien, estaba cansada y extrañaba a mi amigo.

¿de verdad?- pregunto otra vez.

Si- sonreí. Pude ver en su cara que no se trago ni mi respuesta, ni mi sonrisa.

Y ¿Cómo están tus padres? La última vez no hubo tiempo para conversar.- pregunto Esme.

Ammmmm… bb.. bien…- confesé temerosa, no quería tocar el tema de mamá, estos días estaba muy sensible y por todo lloraba, sabía que era producto de mi periodo menstrual, pero también era por la soledad que sentía a periodos del día.

Cuéntame ¿Cómo ha estado mi amiga Reneé? ¿me ha extrañado esa ingrata?- pregunto muy risueña. Me dio pena de que no se hubiese enterado de su muerte a lo mejor ellos habrían ido al funeral. Edward carraspeó la garganta y trato de desviar el tema.

Alice, deberías contarle tus planes para mañana- acotó un desesperado Edward que aun observaba a su madre, como tratando de hacerle ver que su pregunta no me era cómoda.

Oooh… ya casi se me olvidaba- confeso una eufórica Alice. No la deje continuar. Pues me precipité a responderle a Esme. Ella había sido muy buena conmigo, se merecía mi mayor intento por no flaquear.

Murió- confesé mirándola a los ojos. Trate de que no se me quebrase la voz, pero solo fue un pobre intento. Esme se llevó las manos a la boca y sus ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas, lo único que hacía era negar con la cabeza. La mirada de Carlisle era igual que la de Esme, estaba muy sorprendido. Aferro una de sus manos al hombro de la mujer, que lloraba con gran pesar, mientras Edward aferraba una mano a las mías, que estaban muy temblorosas.- Ella murió de cáncer hace poco- susurre bajando la vista, ya sentía las lagrimas correr por mi rostro. Esme no aguanto más y tapo su cara con las manos, se escuchaban sus sollozos.

Dios cariño, cuanto lo siento- dijo levantándose rápidamente para abrazarme.

Lo se- solloce, no me pude aguantar.

Dios, no lo puedo creer, ella era mi mejor amiga, tenía la esperanza de que un día volviera.

Ja…- trate de sonreír- eso habría sido estupendo. Sería estupendo si estuviese aquí.- hundí mi rostro en el hombro de Esme, una mano tibia continuaba aferrando las mías, y a esto se le agregó una cortes mano que palmeaba mi espalda.

Estaremos aquí para ustedes, no te preocupes. Los apoyaremos en todo- argumento Carlisle en mi oído, mientras me besaba la mejilla.

Gracias- aun no podía parar de llorar- lo siento, cuando hablo del tema me pongo así- trate de alejarme de Esme pero no pude me recordaba tanto a mamá.

No te disculpes- note que ella aun lloraba- sentimos un dolor parecido en estos momentos por su perdida cariño.

Me recuerdas tanto a ella Esme, tu dulzura es parecida a la que ella me entregaba.- dije mientras me aferraba a su cintura.- me la recuerdas mucho…- dije aun llorando. La atmosfera era muy dolorosa, pude ver en el rostro de todos dibujada una mueca de dolor. Trate de contenerme cuando vi el descompuesto rostro de Edward.

Te quiero- susurro.

Gracias- susurre. Alice trajo 2 vasos con agua y azúcar. Quería tranquilizarme ya era hora. Esme también necesito uno, al igual que los míos, sus ojos aun emanaban espontáneas lagrimas. Me aferre aun más a la mano de Edward.

¿estas mejor?- me preguntó.

Si- susurre, esta vez lo decía de verdad- lo siento, pero estos días…- no me dejo terminar.

No te disculpes por llorar, es una perdida muy dolorosa, quiero que sepas que estaré contigo para apoyarte, aunque no pueda ponerme en pie para abrazarte.- confeso un poco triste

No sabes cuanto provoca en mi esto…- susurre alzando un poco nuestras manos. Él se sonrojo- ¿seguirás con eso?- pregunte poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Lo siento es involuntario.- dijo rehuyendo mi mirada, tome su mentón y no me pude resistir a su exquisitez, me acerque lo suficiente como para besar sutilmente sus labios.

¡Oooooh!- gritaron 2 hermanos muy sorprendido.

¡Les dije que tenían química!- grito Emmett- ¡bien hecho Bro!

¡dios no - lo - puedo – creer!- dijo Alice separando la oración. Me separe de él y me puse roja, en el rostro de Edward había dibujada una muy linda sonrisa.

No sabes cuanto lo desee- me susurro muy bajito.

Y yo… - le confesé tímidamente. De reojo pude ver como sus padres se sonreían y luego nos miraban.

¿ahora tú?- preguntó. Lo mire confundida.- Estas roja- concluyó.

Lo siento, es involuntario- dije haciendo una muy pobre imitación de su voz. La tarde fue magnifica, la pasamos riéndonos con las locuras de Emmett y las maravillosas obsesiones de Alice. Hasta que me dí cuenta de la hora. Ya era muy tarde y necesitaba irme a descansar, aparte mañana tenía clases.- Me tengo que ir…- confesé.

O no…- concluyó Alice.- te quedaras ya lo hablamos con Charlie y accedió. Tu sabes, no puede decir que no a los encantos de la señora Cullen- confeso lo último rodeando la cintura de Esme y depositando un calido besito en su mejilla.

Así es cariño, creo que tengo algún extraño poder sobre nuestro querido amigo.- confeso mirando a su esposo.

Me pondré celoso Esme, detente por favor- dijo depositando un apasionado pero cortó beso en los labios de su esposa. Me encantaba ver esa entrega de amor. Me hacía recordar a los mejores años de mis padres.

Me encantaría pero de verdad que no puedo- acoté.

Pero si él esta informado- argumento Edward.

Creo que no es apropiado…- le dije casi susurrando. Edward comprendió el significado de sus palabras y asintió.

Si eso es lo mejor…- acotó.

Lo es…- le susurre aún más cerca, estaba segura que solo el era capaz de escucharme.- aparte aun no estas del todo recuperado y si estoy tan cerca de ti no se si podré controlarme- deposite un beso en su oreja. El se estremeció eso me hizo sonreír bastante. Estaba jugando, no medí la consecuencia de mis actos.

Pues…- los ojos de Edward ardían de deseo por el contenido de mis palabras, pero finalizó sonrojándose y apartando la vista.

Te quiero, y me encantas más cuando te sonrojas- termine besando sus labios.

Pueden dejar de derramar miel por favor…- dijo un muy agraciado Emmett- si sigo siendo participe de esta escenita, tendré que raptar a mi mujer- concluyo aferrándose al cuerpo de Rosalie.

¡Por dios! Están tus padres, no digas esas cosas.- argumentó una muy sonrojada Rosalie que deposito una palmada en la cabeza de su grandulón.

¿Qué? Pero si te amo Rose- concluyo besándola. Se notaba la felicidad y la comprensión en los rostros de Esme y Carlisle, sonreían.

¡Quédate bella! ¿Por favor?- puso su mejor cara de corderito triste, pero no podía convencerme- de esa forma nos iremos juntas a la universidad y al finalizar las clases nos vamos al centro comercial.

¿Qué? ¿al centro comercial?- pregunté, no entendía lo que tenía YO que hacer en ese lugar, pocas veces iba a un Mall, no me gustaban hay mucha gente, todo es tan grande, grandes filas… puaj. No para nada. Ese no era mi sitio. Muchas de las cosas que me gustaban las encontraba en catálogos y las compraba por la Internet.

Iremos de compras a las chicas nos encantan las compras ¿verdad Rosi?- preguntó a su "hermana"

Verdad, cuando no hay grandes acontecimientos nos perdemos en el Mall. Si no quieres venir igual no estas obligada.- estaba segura que su intención era dejarme fuera del panorama.

Ammmm… es que en realidad me encantaría pasar tiempo con ustedes chicas, pero com veces en MI VIDA e ido a un Mall, ¡DIOS, LOS ODIO!- La cara de Alice se desfiguro, incluso llegué a pensar que había quedado como en shock, pero cuando comenzó a parpadear frenéticamente me percaté que estaba bien.

¿estas jugando conmigo, verdad?- ¿Por qué le era tan difícil creerme? Tan solo no me gustaban.

La verdad es que NOP- acoté. La cara de los chicos estaban marcadas con grandes sonrisas, al parecer les hacía gracia que no me gustase lo que a ella parecía fascinarle.

No puedes hablar en serio ¿pero como compras tus cosas?- preguntó sorprendida.

Catálogos e Internet- confesé con una amplia sonrisa.

Eso es aberrante bella. Tú debes ir mañana con nosotras es una orden- me desagrado totalmente el tonito de su voz, acatar ordenes jamás había sido lo mío.

¿así?- pregunté.

Apuesto que gana la manipuladora de Alice- susurro Jasper muy bajito.

Hecho. Pero ganara bella es una cabezotas.- argumento riendo en mi dirección un encantador Edward.

Vamos bella, si no vas mañana te quedas hoy ¿Cuál de las dos opciones tomas?- era justo tenía que elegir, pero no podía ser tan desatenta con Celeste, más que mal ella estaba aquí por mí y casi ni pasaba tiempo con ella.

Nos vemos mañana- dije con tono de asumida derrota.

¡Eso es!- gritaron Alice y Jasper al unísono.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto un sonriente Edward.

Una cena para 2 esta noche.- concluyo Jasper abrasando por la espalda a su chica.

¿Solo eso o algo más?- preguntó Ed con una sonrisa picara.

Los detalles te los comentare en privado- se golpearon los puños como niños pequeños.

Se que son grandes y que tienen sus vidas casi armadas y lo mucho que se aman, pero hay cosas que un padre no debe saber o por lo menos escuchar… ¡POR DIOS!- no es que se viese enojado es solo que en eso concordaba con el, un padre no debía saber sobre la intimidad de su hijo y bueno viceversa, Carlisle abandonó la sala.

¡contrólense muchachos! Adiós mi bella, nos vemos- dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla- voy a ir a ver a mi esposo y sobre lo de la salidita esta noche- dijo apuntando hacia Alice y Jasper- ¡Que lo pasen bien!- todos terminamos riéndonos.

Me voy- dije nuevamente- no pudo seguir abandonando a mi amiga, la e dejado muy sola.

¿nos veremos mañana?- me acerqué más a Edward para poder abrazarlo mientras me sentaba en sus piernas.

¿me irás a ver?- bromee con tono juguetón.

Emmmm… me encantaría- era obvio que debía mantener reposo.

Estaba bromeando, obvio que nos veremos- me acerque para besarlo. La idea era depositar en sus labios un pequeño besito pero él tomo mis mejillas y lo intensificó. Su lengua acarició mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para poder adentrarse. No quería que esto tomara gran forma, pues aun no tenia claros mis sentimientos, pero no pude negarme a su tan majestuosa petición. Abrí la boca y pude sentir su calida lengua abrazando la mía, era como si hubiesen sido creadas para estar juntas, pero la magia no podía durar para siempre. Alguien carraspeó su garganta bajándonos desde el mismísimo cielo. Me sentí tremendamente acalorada, era una sensación de desear más de necesitar de querer y añorar su cuerpo junto al mío de necesitar sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo entero. Sentir su respiración entrando por mi boca me hizo tiritar aún más. Decidí alejarme rápidamente para no entusiasmarme mas, me sonrojé salvajemente cuando miré el rostro de Alice. Ya era hora debía irme, así que me despedí con la mano y por ultimo mire a Ed y le envié un último beso pero esta vez ya no me acerqué, sonreí cuando él fingió atraparlo y lo acercó a su boca, la acción fue verdaderamente muy dulce. Cerré la puerta y me subí al carro. Conduje en dirección a casa tratando de no fantasear más con aquel ser especial.

Cuando llegué note el lugar muy oscuro, era raro, porque aun que era tarde no era la hora en que papá acostumbraba acostarse. Quizás había sido un día agotador en su nuevo empleo, así que agradecí al cielo que mi carro fuese muy silencioso.

Me baje y camine tranquilamente aún no podía dejar de pensar en Edward, sus labios eran tan suaves, demasiado dulces de echo era un sueño poder besarlo y que él sintiese algo por mí.

Trate de hacer el menos ruido posible, las luces de la sala estaban apagadas, así que lo más probable era que se hubiesen ido a dormir sin esperarme más que mal se suponía que hoy no llegaba.

Al pasar lentamente para subir las escaleras vislumbre una tenue luz en el comedor, así que decidí acercarme, quizás a papá se le quedo prendida una lámpara, aunque no teníamos ni una que alumbrase tan poquito. Al acercarme comencé a sentir susurros.

Te quiero- era voz femenina, sonaba agitada.

Y yo…- contestó un hombre, esa voz me era sumamente familiar.

¡dios Charlie!- no, eso no era verdad eso era un ¿gemido?

Eres perfecta… perfecta- comento entrecortadamente ¿Charlie?

No te detengas, dios no te detengas…- … Cuando me asome un poco vi lo más repugnante que pude haber presenciado en la vida. ¡Era celeste! Estaba sentada en un mueble con las piernas abiertas y mí padre estaba entre ellas. Me quede helada esto no podía ser posible, estaban tan absortos que no se percataron que hace un rato ya estaba parada sin poder reaccionar.

¡dios Celeste eres tan estrecha!- que asco por díos. Comencé a llorar, era una angustia profunda, la escena era asquerosa, no por que fuese sexo de un hombre mayor con una muchacha muchísimo menor, si no que era mi padre el que estaba teniendo sexo con mi mejor amiga en la sala de nuestra casa.

¡Charlie!- gritó ella arqueando su espalda.

¡o dios!- cerré los ojos - te quiero Celi- Esto era patético, sabía que tarde o temprano él necesitaría rehacer su vida, más que mal es un hombre apuesto y encantador, pero nunca se me paso por la mente que lo haría 6 meses después de la muerte de la mujer que se suponía era el amor de su vida y mucho menos que se encamaría con mi mejor amiga. Por eso que la miraba así, no eran ojos de padre a hija… eran de hombre a mujer ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Aproveche que el interruptor estaba justo a mi lado y lo presione. Ambos se voltearon en el instante y sus rostros se desfiguraron por la sorpresa, mi padre se acomodó el pantalón como pudo y celeste bajo su vestido. Que calientes ni siquiera alcanzaron a llegar a la pieza y a hacerlo como la gente, no entendía como mi papá era tan idiota. Ni siquiera fue tierno, si se suponía que era la primera vez entre ellos, podría no haber sido tan impulsivo y tomarla más delicadamente en su cuarto por último.

¡bella yo… yo!- se intentó acercar pero no se lo permití.

¿tu qué? ¿te calentaste con mi amiga y te la tiraste?- se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero la rabia en mi afloró sin poder detenerla.

Ten más respeto, soy tu padre.- estaba sin energía en la voz, bajó la cabeza sabiendo que en esta vuelta no tendría como defenderse.

¿respeto? Y tú ¿respetaste mi espacio? Por que esta- dije apuntando hacía Celeste- formaba parte de mí espacio- se puso a llorar, hipócrita.

No seas injusta bella, déjanos explicarte…- ¿acaso lo que vi tenía forma de ser explicado?

¿Explicarme qué? ¿Cómo podrías explicarme algo que vi con mis propios ojos?- estaba completamente indignada, de echo debía aceptar que quería respirar o cintar hasta 10 para poder tranquilizarme un poco pero la verdad no podía.

Lo quiero…- susurro celeste.

¿Qué?- había escuchado muy bien lo que había dicho, pero quería hacerla sufrir un poco.- no te escuche.

Que lo quiero…- dijo un poco más alto.

¿Qué?- pregunté mientras me acercaba más a ella.

Que lo quiero bella, que me gusta Charlie…- me gritó. No pensé en lo siguiente solo actué. Levanté la mano y le puse una bofetada que le volteó el rostro, estoy segura que la bofetada me dolió muchísimo más a mí que a ella.

¡Bella…!- gritó mi padre acercándoseme y tomándome por los hombros, pero yo no dejaba de mirar a Celeste.

¿Cómo pudiste? Se suponía que eras mi amiga… como pudiste encamarte con mi papá… ¿lo disfrutaste?- pregunte enfermizamente.

Basta bella…- argumentó Charlie.

¿lo gozaste?- le grite le pregunta mirándola con furia, ella era como mi hermana y jamás le perdonaría lo que me habían hecho.

¡BASTA!- grito mi padre.- ¡DEJA DE HUMILLARLA!

¿pero y por qué? Solo le estaba preguntando detalles ¿somos amigas o no?- pregunte sarcásticamente- déjala que me responda. ¿disfrutaste abriéndole las piernas a mi papá?- Por primera vez vi a mi padre levantar el brazo y darme una gran cachetada. Me dolió, pero mucho más lo hizo su mirada agresiva, aunque algo había más que claro ese juego lo jugaríamos los dos, si él había sido capaz de hacerme eso, tendría que aguantarse mis palabras.

¡responde!- dije apretando los dientes.

Si bella… lo disfrute, siempre lo e disfrutado.- dijo avergonzada. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Cómo dijo? ¿"siempre lo e disfrutado"? Esto era un juego, ellos querían hacerme enojar más ¿verdad? No podía ser posible que ellos se hubiesen acostado en reiteradas veces. Mire a Charlie y este se limitó a bajar la mirada.

Noooo…- dije dándome un golpe en la cabeza.- ¿es una broma verdad?- ambos silenciaron. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la angustia, me era cada vez más difícil respirar.

Bella… ¿estas bien?- pregunto el hombre muy angustiado.

¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿a ti te parece que enterarse de que tu padre se encama con tu mejor amiga es para estar bien?- argumente histérica.

¡cálmate!- me pidió.

¿hace cuanto?- pregunte tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración.

¿Qué?- pregunto mi padre.

¿Cómo que qué?- pregunte indignada- ¿hace cuanto tiempo te la estas gozando?- pregunté apuntándola, mi tono era de broma.

No seas ordinaria…- me criticó el hombre.

Perdón señor, lamento ser tan vulgar verdad que usted es el hombre decencia.- me burle.

¿Sabes? Ya estoy arto de tú actitud, si no estas dispuesta a escucharnos y sigues con tu ordinariez, no seguiremos hablando- concluyó tomando la mano de Celeste y haciendo ademán de subir las escaleras.

¡A no!- dije agarrándolo del brazo- me darás una explicación.

¡Déjanos en paz Bella!- gritó mi padre.

¿déjanos? ¿A ti y a ella?- pregunte anonadada con su actitud.

Si bella, a mí y a ella, porque si ella quiere ser parte de mi vida, lo será.- sus manos estaban aferradas.

¿hace cuanto?- pregunte reteniendo las lagrimas.

Hace mucho, hace mucho bella.- volvió a gritarme.

¿Hace cuanto?- pregunte mirando hacía celeste.

Hace tres años.- confesó. Mire a mi padre para que este pudiese negar la información, pero nunca lo hizo, solo bajo la vista. No lo podía creer, tuve que recargarme en la pared. Lleve una mano a mi boca para ahogar los sollozos, Charlie trato de acercarse pero lo detuve.

Pero… pero… mamá estaba viva…- dije llorando, me dolía el pecho.

Lo se, pero ya no estábamos bien bella, las cosas ya no resultaban como antes.- confirmó, eso me dio rabia, si no hubiese sido pecado lo hubiese golpeado.

¡PORQUE ESTABA ENFERMA! ¡SE ESTABA MURIENDO!- le escupí en la cara.

¡PERO YO NO! ¡YO AUN ESTABA VIVO Y SEGUIRÍA VIVIENDO CUANDO ELLA SE FUESE!- no podía dar fe a sus palabras.

Que egoísta…- no podía parar de llorar, no podía creer la frialdad y las tontas palabras para intentar justificarse.

No bella… yo la amaba, pero…- no pudo continuar.

Pero eres hombre…- complete la oración, pensé por un segundo que podría negarlo, pero no hizo.- ¡no te quiero aquí!- dije apuntando hacía celeste.

Ella se quedará- dijo mi papá- Alec, la traslado y ella se viene a vivir aquí con nosotros.

¿Qué? En buena hora se te ocurrió- acoté mirándola de mala gana.

Lo siento- susurro llorando Celeste, me dio pena, pero no pude hacer nada.

¡Quiero que se valla!- grité.- quiero que te vallas- no podía soporta tan siquiera tenerla bajo mi mismo techo.

Ella no se va a ir…- me sentenció.

¡Ok!- acoté- si no te vas por las buenas lo harás por las malas.- amenacé.

¿y que piensas hacer?- preguntó un agraciado Charlie. Como si no supiese de lo que soy capaz, esto de juego sucio lo podíamos jugar los dos.

¡Voy a llamar a Alec!- dije desafiante. Pude ver el miedo en el rostro de Celeste, así que deduje que él no estaba enterado de nada y tener el control de la situación nuevamente me agradó.

¡No puedes…- trato de decir ella, pero la callé alzando la voz.

¡O si que puedo! Y sabes que una pura llamadita haría que tu hermano estuviese mañana a primera hora golpeando esa maldita puerta- indique la entrada.

¡No lo harás!- concluyo mi padre.

¿así? Y ¿Cómo llegas a esa conclusión?- pregunté de forma sarcástica.

Porque si tú haces algo para dañar a Celeste te vas de esta casa…- podía apostar que le dolía cada palabra pronunciada, pero si le dolía o no ya no era mi problema, en este mismo instante comenzaba mi yo frente al mundo, una cosa tenía clara que en sus ojos solo se podía ver intransigencia, esa era su última palabra. Jamás negaría el dolor que produjo su desprecio y quise llorar, pero me limite a asentir y cerrar mis ojos, ya no sentía pena solo por mi porque yo ya era lo bastante grade y tenía ahorros que mamá me había dejado, si no que sentí pena por mamá por vivir y morir engañada pensando que Charlie era el mejor hombre del mundo.

Así que ¿De eso se trata? ¿La eliges a ella sobre mi?- no pude evitar el quiebre de voz. Sus semblante expresaba el dolor que sentía teniendo que contestarme, pero a mi ya me había quedado clara su postura. Prefería a su calentura antes que a su hija.

Bella… -susurro.

¡No hace falta!- concluí llorando- entiendo no tienes que decirlo eso solo lo haría más doloroso- sonreí pero sin ni una pizca de felicidad.

Bella quiero a las dos aquí conmigo.- negué.

No siempre se puede tener todo en la vida.- no podía pensar que después de lo que había hecho yo me quedaría aquí conviviendo con ellos como si nada huevéis pasado.

Si se puede bella…- contraatacó

Ya ni siquiera me tienta el que la eches- lo probaría- pero te lo propongo por última vez. La única forma de que me quede en la casa contigo es que esa mujer- la indiqué despectivamente- se valla de la casa ¡Ahora!- pero aunque me dijera que ella se iría, que obvio no lo haría, ya ni siquiera de esa forma me podría quedar junto a él, mi padre, mi amigo, aquel hombre perfecto para mi se me había caído completamente, mi padre era lo más grande después de la muerte de mi madre, pero ahora era como todo hombre que engañaba a su mujer y peor aún a una mujer moribunda.

No la voy a echar bella.- asentí mientras miraba para otro lado porque no le daría el gusto de verme afectada. Él nunca mereció a mi madre, ni siquiera me merece a mí.

¡bella yo… yo te amo!- y eso aun me daba más rabia, si me amaba ¿Cómo prefería dejarla a ella y echarme a mí? Me limpie las lágrimas y me incorpore a la disputa.

No la merecías- y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos- jamás llegaste a merecerla ni un poquito- dije pasando entre los dos subiendo hacía el que había sido mi cuarto y que ya no me pertenecía, si quería podría dárselo a Celeste o bien podría llevársela a dormir a su cuarto… cuando entre me recargué sobre la puerta y me agarré la cabeza completamente afectada. Lo más probable era que ellos comenzarían con su vida de pareja abiertamente, sin sollozar histéricamente para que no me fuesen a escuchar lloré un poco, lloré acordándome de mamá su último tiempo, lloré cuando recordé lo buena que fue con Celeste y que esta le pagara tan mal. Mi madre era una gran mujer y no se merecía que la engañaran y menos yo que me sacrificaba día a día cuidándola y quizás ellos se andaban dando la gran vida. Me paré lentamente y saque de mi armario las maletas con las que había llegado, saqué del closet lo que más pude de ropa y lo introduje en ellas. Metí los cuadernos de la universidad, mis útiles de aseo y mis libros favoritos. Incluí zapatos y mi ropa interior. Busque bajo mi colchón todo él dinero que tenía, era lo suficiente como para vivir tranquila unos meses mientras encontraba un empleo que congeniara con las clases. Además como ya era mayor de edad le pediría que se leyese el testamento de mi madre para que me diese lo que ella me había dejado. No permitiría que Celeste tomase nada de lo que me pertenecía y que un día fuese de mi mamá. Metí todo lo más personal en mi mochila y me dispuse a bajar, pero antes de abrir la puerta me voltee y la melancolía me invadió. Ese cuarto era tan pequeñito pero era muy querido de hecho contenía millones de recuerdos con mi mamá, con él y con Jacob. Abrí la puerta y saqué las dos maletas en donde llevaba lo único que era mío en este lugar. Cuando comencé a bajar, Charlie salió desde él salón y me miro con grandes ojos. Primero tome una maleta y la baje, después tuve que subir y bajar la segunda, pero cuando me disponía a abandonar la casa me tomo del brazo y me retuvo.

No lo hagas bella.- dijo con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

Ya elegiste y no a mí- tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo volvería a hacer, esta noche sería muy larga y tenía que comenzar con mi nueva vida, ya no podía estancarme más con lo que no valía la pena.

¡Me iré yo!- grito Celeste.

Eso sería lo más lógico, pero te quiere aquí para vivir en su mundito de fantasías donde el hombre mayor se acuesta con una jovencita. En esa fantasía no entra el estorbo de su hija.- y me dio pena confesar lo que era solamente la verdad, pero lo obvio es que ahora que mamá había muerto él se deshiciera de mí.

¿Cómo puedes pensar que eres un estorbo para mí?- preguntó indignado.

Lo pienso, pero tu me lo dejaste bien claro también.- concluí.

¡Bella no te vallas, la que se tiene que ir soy yo!- estaba histérica, pero como juré haberla conocido y de hecho no la conocí nada ahora ya no le creía ni lo que rezaba.

Me conmueves…- dije fingiendo pesar.- mami- estaba atorada y sabía que esto solo le echaría más leña al fuego pero debía desahogarme.

¡déjate de insultar bella!- agregó Charlie.

¡Te odio!- el tono era de real furia- ¡NUNCA TE VOY A PERDONAR!- odiaba a ese hombre tan malo y el cual ya no conocía.

Bella…- susurró.

Engañaste a mamá, mientras ella agonizaba- eso era lo único que rondaba mi cabeza, luego mire a Celeste- y tú… tú fuiste capaz de sentarte a su lado y fingirle cariño…- moví mi cabeza varias veces- perra…- termine susurrando.

Ella sabía…- y por fin me quedé congelada.

¿Qué?- no podía ser verdad… eso si que era una mentira.

Renée sabía de mi relación con Celeste yo mismo se lo conté cuando nos despedimos- no pudo retener más las lagrimas.- ella me perdono, me pidió que fuese feliz y que te contara, pero no pude hacerlo bella, me daba pavor tu reacción.- intentaba apresuradamente excusarse.

¿tú… le… contaste todo?- pregunte casi ahogada.

Si bella… y ella me perdono.- para él era como si eso le quitase gravedad a los hechos.

¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso?- ahora tuve que llorar- eres una porquería… ¿ella estaba casi muerta y tu la hiciste pasar por eso? ¿por la verdad?- poco a poco estaba alzando más el tono de mi voz.- déjame pasar.

No Bells… es tarde, por último quédate hasta mañana, después te vas- agregó.

A donde voy ya no te importa soy mayor de edad y ni te preocupes en buscarme, ya no me interesa mantener una relación contigo. Mis padres están muertos. ¿Ok?- se quedé frío.

¿pero a donde vas? Es tan tarde, te puede pasar algo pequeña…- reí pensado en que Celeste jamás me había hablado así, ella quería intentar ocupar el lugar de mamá pero eso ni muerta.

Eso debiste pensar antes… ¡Ahhhh! Y si lo que más les preocupa es que se sepa lo de vuestro "nidito de amor"- mi padre cerro los ojos- no se preocupen, no diré nada. Ya no me incumbe lo que hagan con sus vidas.- me dispuse a irme. Lleve las maletas hasta el auto y las metí.

Bella por favor- trató de convencerme.

¡Ahhhh! Y contratare un abogado que se comunicara pronto contigo para ver lo del testamento de mi mamá.- mis palabras lo sorprendieron.

Eso no es necesario bella, tienes que volver esta es tu casa. Además esa herencia es tuya, yo no quiero nada de eso, te la doy toda.- por dios que buen padre.

Ja… emmm… mira que cómico, pues yo ya no lo veo así, hace un raro me quedo muy claro que esta casa ya no es mía también… y con respecto a lo de la herencia, quiero solo lo que por ley me corresponde ni un solo peso más. ¿Ok? Gracias por cuidarme Charlie, pero desde este momento mi vida la manejo yo. Fue un gusto.- concluí dándole la espalda.

¡LA AMO, BELLA!- me gritó.- FRENTE A ESO ¿Qué PUEDO HACER?- me devolví y paré frente a él con mucho más que rabia.

Debiste dejarla ir cuando podías, debiste no amarla ¡NUNCA DEBISTE FIJARTE EN ELLA!- le grité. Introduje la llave y encendí el auto, lo miré y me aleje.

¡BELLA!- fue lo último que le escuche gritar desde en medio de la calle.

Si hubiese sido diferente juro que habría tratado de entender, pero el engaño hacia mi madre, eso jamás, jamás lo perdonare. No pudo, sencillamente no podré nunca perdonarle el que la haya hecho infeliz y desdichada el último minuto de su vida, ahora me encontraba sola y no tan lista pero resignada a comenzar con mi nueva vida, aunque triste me sentía aliviada con saber la verdad ahora y no en muchos años más y que se siguieran riendo de mi. En conclusión; "Bella desde ahora solo te tengo a ti y esa es mi única seguridad".


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: No tengo donde ir esta noche…

Bella POV

Vagué gran parte de la noche por todos lados. Fui a buscar algún hospedaje o un hotel de paso, pero los hospedajes estaban llenos y los hoteles de paso eran demasiado ordinarios. Aun estaba llorando y creo estaba entrando en un cuadro de histeria, quería llega a casa de Edward pero el lugar era muy oscuro y desconocido para mí. Me demore como una hora tratando de encontrar el camino indicado y cuando lo encontré y estuve frente a su casa, no pude bajar del auto, me sentía fatal molestándolos ya que estaban todas las luces apagadas, en fin decidí irme. Cuando me iba alejando se encendió la luz de la entrada y vi asomarse a Carlisle que me hizo seña con la mano, pero decidí ignorarlo y me fui, después de lo bueno que habían sido ellos conmigo no debía haber venido a molestarlos más. Me distraje al sentir sonar mi celular, el visor marcaba "casa", así que debía de ser Charlie, a lo mejor Carlisle lo había llamado, pero debía admitir mi orgullos ganó, le corté pero insistió por un rato más. Después volvió a sonar y el visor marcaba "casa Cullen" pero la verdad ya no quería más por hoy y no tenía ganas de que Carlisle me escuchara llorar, aparte no le quería contar el motivo de mi ida de casa. Al rato volvieron a llamar, el visor marcaba "Edward", a él obviamente que quise contestarle, pero no pude mis sollozos lo dejarían inquieto y me terminaría convenciendo de ir a su casa. Volví a quedarme en silencio dentro del auto pero recibí una notificación que me avisaba que había almacenando un mensaje de voz, me estacioné para poder leerlo porque entre mis sollozos y las lágrimas solo podría accidentarme y sería lo único que podría rematarla.

"Bella, soy Edward, dime donde estas e iremos a buscarte, tu papá nos contó que decidiste irte, sabes muy bien que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees. Carlisle dijo que te vio alejarte de nuestra casa, pero que no golpeaste ¿Cómo estas? Bella, estoy muy preocupado, no podré dormir el resto de la madrugada pensando donde andas metida… cuando escuches este mensaje llámame te lo pido".

Me dio pena el tono de su voz, pero ellos ya estaban en contacto con Charlie y no quería que me localizara fácilmente. El visor me volvió a notificar de otro mensaje de voz.

"Bella, cariño por favor perdóname, vuelve a casa, si sigues vagando por ahí te puede pasar algo peligroso, ven, sentémonos los tres y conversemos, Celeste a sido tu amiga desde hace mucho y yo la quiero hija… por favor, llámame".

Ahora se preocupaba, pero cuando la eligió a ella no le importo nada más.

Decidí ir al único lugar donde me sentiría cómoda en casa aunque sabía que quizás podía no ser bien recibida. Toqué la puerta y nada pero esperé un momento hasta que decidí mejor marcharme, quizás Jake estaba ocupado o en casa de Gina y lo único que haría sería molestar a Billy y quizás a Sarita, más encima quizás llamarían a Charlie y después me vendría a buscar. Cuando estaba resignada en que lo que quedaba de esta noche dormiría en mi comodísimo auto vi asomarse a Jake por el balcón de su habitación.

¿bella?- escuche un susurro, su voz se volvió un tanto grosera- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Wow que recibimiento.

Que… que… ría… yo…- no sabía que decir y más encima lo dificultaba el castañear de mis dientes, me sentía con miedo y con mucho frío.

Dame un segundo, bajo en seguida- agrego y desapareció de la ventana. Mientras me acercaba a la entrada pude ver por la ventanilla pegada a la puerta que él venia bajando rápidamente.

¡Hola!- saludo.

Hola- metí las manos en mis bolsillos, después de cómo lo traté y de ignorarlo reiteradas veces en la universidad no tenía cara para estar aquí pidiéndole un favor.

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto de forma poco agradable y no era para menos.

Quizás sea mejor irme...- no quería molestar más.

¿sabes que hora es? ¿Qué haces sola aquí?- fruncía el seño.

Yo…- no quería contarle la razón verdadera, me daba vergüenza.

¿estuviste llorando?- acarició tiernamente mi rostro. Su contacto me reconforto, pero me hizo soltar nuevas lágrimas.

Si…- como si no fuese obvio.

¿Qué paso?- me abrazó bastante preocupado, sentía mi cuerpo entumecido y mis dientes castañeaban.- ¿te hicieron daño?- su cuerpo se tensó.

No tengo donde ir Jake…- tuve serias ganas de llorar una vez más.

Eso no es así mentirosilla- me abrazó mucho más fuerte- si tienes un lugar- indicó con la mano hacía el interior de su casa.

Gracias Jake…- entre a la casa lentamente mientras él iba encendiendo algunas luces al camino.

Siéntate, te traeré un té caliente- asentí mientras me dejaba caer sobre el sillón, sonreí cunado me percaté que la manta de Quil aun estaba sobre el sillón, tenía olor a bebé. El visor volvió a marcar un mensaje de voz. "Bella, soy Edward, por favor llámame, necesito saber donde estas, pero si no quieres decírmelo, solo comunícate para que podamos saber como te encuentras, todos estamos muy preocupados. Esme y Carlisle te mandan a decir que te prometieron ayuda, que por favor se la pidas. Bella en estos momentos mi corazón esta perdido, porque cuando te fuiste en la tarde lo llevaste contigo, te necesito, por favor tan solo llama cariño". Me afligió su dolor, pero hoy no lo llamaría. El teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez era un mensaje de texto también de Edward. "solo respóndeme este mensaje para saber si estas bien, de otra forma tendré que salir a la calle para encontrarte. Edward…" Decidí que lo mejor era contestar: "Estoy bien, mañana nos vemos. B" Al instante llego Jake con una taza humeante, la tomé con ambas manos y la apreté, el calor se sentía exquisito.- Me explicaras ¿Qué haces a las 4 de la madrugada sola montada en tu auto?- preguntó mirándome fijamente.

Me fui de casa.- sabía que terminaría preguntándomelo todo.

¿Qué?- justo cuando seguiríamos conversando comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la casa.

Si es Charlie, no le digas que estoy aquí, por favor.- supliqué.

Pero ¿Qué sucede?- sabía como era Jake de curioso así que tendría que contarle pero ahora debía contestar.

Solo contesta y dile que no estoy aquí, muéstrate sorprendido, hazlo por mi ¿por favor? O ¿por nuestra amistad?- sin comprender nada aún y creo que irritado asintió y se dirigió a contestar.

Diga…- preguntó fingiendo estar adormilado.- ¿Bella? ¿aquí? Pero si son las 4 de la madrugada Charlie- fingió un bostezo. Esperó un buen rato hasta que el acompañante en la otra línea que era papá dejase de hablar.- ¿Qué? Y tú ¿la dejaste irse? ¿sola? ¿a las 4 de la madrugada?- pregunto indignado- ¿sabes lo que le puede suceder sola en la calle?- mi miro y guiñó un ojo. Me encantó que lo hiciese sufrir un poco- Intentare llamarla a su celular, quizás tenga más suerte o quizás no, recuerda que me gritó que ya no éramos amigos y me hecho de tu casa, pero lo intentaré en un rato te llamo.- y finalizó la llamada, lo miré apenada, pero ese día de verdad estaba indignadísima.

¿Qué te dijo?- intenté desviar lo último que había dicho.

Pregunto si acaso estabas aquí conmigo, yo le dije que nop.- me sonrió gentilmente- me informo que saliste hace mucho de tú casa, así que deduzco no haz comido nada. Ven…- dijo tendiéndome la mano.

No te molestes por mí, por favor Jake- dije negándome a su hospitalidad.

Bella…- agregó- yo te hice un favor, ahora te toca a ti, pedí comida italiana y quedo el plato de Billy, estaba cansado y se fue a la cama rápido con la niña- me hizo sonreír el tono en su voz- además podrás contarme porque te fuiste de tu casa y mantienes a todo el mundo desesperado por ti- suspiré.

¿todo el mundo?- Solo lo llamó Charlie.

Se escuchaban los gritos histéricos de tu amiga…- me dejé arrastrar hasta la cocina. Tomo el plato servido del frigorífico y lo metió al microondas, la verdad es que no quería abusar tanto pero Jake era insistente y se podría sentir mal si me negaba tanto- Entonces…- inquirió.

Me fui de casa, por que peleamos- le estaba diciendo la verdad a medias.

Ok- dijo alargando la palabra- Y ¿Por qué pelearon?- volvió a preguntar.

Por… - dudé.

Puedes contármelo, sabes muy bien que puedo guardar un secreto, somos amigos ¿o no?- preguntó mientras puso una mano sobre las mías.

Si lo somos- dije- pero debes jurarme que no le dirás a nadie esto, este será nuestro secreto Jake ¡júramelo! Es la única forma para que te lo diga- me daría vergüenza si todo Forks se enteraba de la nueva parejita de mi papá.

¡te lo juro!- dijo levantando su mano libre- será nuestro secreto.

Pille a Charlie y Celeste teniendo sexo- me seguía dando pena así que baje la vista.

Y ¿por eso te fuiste de casa?- pregunto dulcemente mientras levantaba mi mentón.

En parte…- confesé- le pedí que la echara pero él se negó. Yo la necesitaba fuera de mi vista lo antes posible así que los amenace de que llamaría a Alec y le contaría que su hermana estaba acostándose con mi papá, pero el también me amenazó de que si yo decía algo me tendría que ir y me fui- narré en una breve oración todo lo que había sucedido.

¿lo llamaste?- Preguntó sorprendido.

¿Cómo se te ocurre? No soy tan perra.- acoté.

Pero… - estaba confundido.

Le hice ver que tenía que decidir a su aventura o a su hija. Él no fue capaz de responder Jake- me puse a llorar una vez más- me bofeteó y me dejo irme en medió de la noche ¿y ahora esta preocupado? Pues que se valla al demonio- escupí las palabras con ira contenida.

Y ¿Celeste?- preguntó.

Pues que se pudra, se pueden ir al infierno juntos el par de porquerías- dije mientras me aferraba a la mesa, dejé caer mi cabeza en ella y seguí lamentándome, Jake se puso en pie al instante y me levanto de la silla para sentarse él, después me depositó en sus piernas.

El llanto es el mejor remedio para las penas cariño. Llora te hará sentir mejor.- deposito un beso contra mi cuello. Este era mi Jake mi mejor amigo, era al que quería como un hermano, me alejé un poco y lo miré a los ojos pero creo que mal interpretó porque aproximo aun más su rostro al mío, pero cuando iba a besarme sonó mi celular. Fue mi salvación, porque no quería engañar a Edward, aunque no había nada formal entre nosotros, no podía hacer caso omiso a mis sentimientos por él.

¿Quién llama tan tarde?- preguntó aun cerca de mí, pude sentir su respiración entrar por mi boca y me fue insoportable no compararlo con el de Edward. Lo siento, pero ni se le acercó.

No lo sé, tengo que ver.- Tenía que ser mi padre, era lo obvio, pero el visor indicó Edward. Quise ignorarlo.

¿Quién es?- si le había contado todo lo anterior no le mentiría en esto.

Edward Cullen- solté. Pude ver como se tensó su mandíbula y miro el teléfono que aun sonaba. En un segundo lo arrebato de mis manos y contestó. Me quede helada y no pude quitárselo.

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto claramente enojado.- Esta conmigo y esta muy, muy bien, ni te lo imaginas- argumento, pero ¿Quién se creía para hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones?- Jacob Black, "su amigo"- dijo remarcando la palabra con un tono sardónico. - Esta dormida, ¡agotada!- abrí mis ojos como platos y luego bajo el teléfono de su oído.- ¡que grosero! ¡cortó!- dijo mientras depositaba el teléfono en la mesa. Lo tome en el instante, era verdad había cortado. Mire a Jake con furia, pero ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso? Me puse en pie y me fui corriendo hacía la puerta de salida, necesitaba alejarme de Jake antes de discutir con él, pero me sostuvo el brazo y me obligó a voltearme.

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó sorprendido por mi actitud.

Jake déjame…- aun sentía que podía controlar mi maldito temperamento.

¡Santo dios Bella! ¿pasaras la noche en el auto?- pregunto.

Déjame irme Jake antes de que diga algo que te moleste y luego tu me molestes a mi- intenté alejarme una vez más pero de nuevo no me lo permitió.

No dejaré que pases la noche en el auto- negué.

Jake no la voy a pasar en el auto la pasaré en casa de Edward…- Sabía que se indignaría.

¡no te vallas! Te lo suplico…- dijo con los dientes apretados.

Me tengo que ir…- tomé mi mochila y me puse los zapatos.

¡Por favor!- agregó- lo siento, de verdad, es que te quiero bella, eres especial para mí y no tolero la proximidad de ese tipo.- Sus palabras eran sinceras, lo sabía, pero ya no era lo mismo, a mi vida había entrado Edward y era maravilloso. No podía permitir que él arruine lo que tenemos. Como me gustaría que todo fuese tan diferente y poder quererlo como él se lo merece, por que afines de cuenta no es malo sino un muchacho celoso.

Jake te quiero con el alma, eres mi mejor amigo pero también quiero a Edward y quiero tener algo más con él con el tiempo- se quedó completamente sorprendido.

Bella no, por favor, yo te amo- y no pude abrir más los ojos de la impresión, no podía creerlo o sea Quil me lo había dicho pero esto era… tan… irreal.

Jake yo… Jake eres mi mejor amigo, me duele hacerte mal pero…- negó.

No puedo creer que me hagas esto Bella, te quejas de Celeste pero tu eres igual a ella, me engañaste, me dijiste que me querías para irte al otro día- me dolieron sus palabras.

No tienes derecho…- me había enojado y comencé a gritarle pero una voz femenina me silenció.

¡Jake!- sentí- ¿Dónde estas?- vi bajar por las escaleras a Gina, vestía con una camisa de Jake. Se indigno al verme- ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí? Me prometiste que no la verías más, me dijiste que ya no eran amigos- suspire, pero luego sonreí hacía él y me comencé a alejar de su casa ¿Cómo pudo intentar besarme mientras su novia estaba arriba acostada en su recamara? ¿Cómo pudo decir que me amaba si recién le había hecho el amor?

¡Bella soy hombre! Dios perdón- gritó, pero no lo mire solo subí a mi auto y me largué de ese lugar. Decidí estacionarme en un sitió que me permitiese hacer una llamada. Busque el contacto y lo marqué, ya no quería bagar más por todos lados. Espere pero no contestó, pero volví a intentarlo y otra más, pero nada. Necesitaba hacer algo efectivo para que contestara, así que comencé a escribir un mensaje. "Edward estoy sola y necesito tu ayuda, me perdí mientras iba a tu casa, no se donde estoy, tengo miedo"- todo fue una exageración porque aun no estaba de camino a su casa y tampoco estaba asustada, la parte de que lo necesitaba esa si era verdad. Pulse la tecla enviar. No pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando mi visor marcaba una llamada entrante y era "Edward".

Quédate tranquila, papá va a salir a buscarte- dijo rápidamente. Oh Oh.

Edward dile que no salga, no es necesario.- acoté tímidamente.

¡me mentiste!- eso era una afirmación.

Necesitaba que me contestaras- agregué.

Dame un segundo- dijo dirigiéndose a mí. – papá- grito, ahora se dirigía a Carlisle- falsa alarma. Bella está bien, encontró el camino.

Ok- se escucho el murmullo de su padre.

Tendrás que venir ¿Dónde estas?- pregunto un poco hostil.

Estoy en la Push, pero no en casa de Jake, me salí de ahí cuando te inventó esas cosas- dije.

No tienes que darme explicaciones, no somos nada ¿lo recuerdas?- se notó complicado al confesar eso.

No voy a discutirte nada aún, lo haré después, te llamaba para preguntar ¿si podía ir a tu casa? No quiero dormir en mi coche.- agregue.

Que absurda eres, no tienes que preguntarlo. Solo ven con cuidado, necesito verte entera ¿Ok?- preguntó.

Hare todo lo que pueda, un último favor, que mi papá no valla o sino tendré que salir corriendo de ahí también.- concluí.

Entendido, te esperamos maneja con cuidado, cualquier cosa llámame por favor ¿Ok?- por lo menos ya no estaba tan enojado… parece.

Ok- concordé- te veo luego- Me fui hacía su casa, la verdad tuve que esforzarme bastante, pero no me fue tan complicado como antes. Puede ser también porque el reloj del auto marcaba las 5 de la madrugada y estaba amaneciendo. Cuando llegué me percaté que casi todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas. Apenas estacioné Edward salió en pie de la casa, vestía un pijama de seda negro, le asentaba muy bien, hacía que el color de su piel, mezclado con la luz del amanecer fuese blanco papel. Me estacioné y salí del auto con mi mochila al hombro, en la mano sostenía mi neceser con los útiles de aseo.

Hola- susurre bajando la cabeza.

Hola- dijo mientras me extendía la mano. La tomé- estas congelada. Vamos entra.

Gracias- dije mientras lo abrazaba, necesitaba su contacto, no me rodeo con los brazos en un comienzo, pero después cedió y me beso la frente.

Ni te imaginas lo angustiado que estaba. Estaba histérico pensando que te podría suceder algo.- susurró contra mi cabeza.

Lo siento- dije levantando el rostro y besando sus labios. El contacto fue mi mejor calmante, no me importaba nada mientras estuviera rodeada por sus brazos. No me dolía ni siquiera el engaño hacía mi madre o el hecho de que la mortificaran en su último minuto de vida. Lo único que me importaba era sentir el dulce y calido roce de sus labios con los míos.- te necesitaba ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?- me pregunte a mi misma.

Si lo hiciste pero eres tan cabezotas que te fuiste- dijo contra mis labios- entremos o sino terminaremos congelados.- me dio gusto verlo parado, esa silla de rueda solo lo hacia ver peor de lo que estaba. Me llevo hasta la sala donde estaban todos levantados, incluso Rosalie. Al instante se incorporaron.

Cariño- dijo Esme acercándoseme- estábamos tan mortificados ignorando tu paradero.- me abrazo y besó- estas congelada, iré por una taza de té calentito.- concluyo mientras intentaba alejarse de mí, pero se lo impedí.

¡te necesito! Solo abrázame Esme, déjame imaginar por un segundo que ella esta aquí conmigo.- porque aunque me había impedido pensarlo, ellas tenía gran parecido físico.

¡te quiero cariño! Y no importan los sucesos, merecen ser felices.- esas palabras me calaron, quizás Charlie era feliz con Celeste y dios, él se lo merecía, pero no podía aceptarlo, aun no podía. Mantuve por un rato más el abrazo, después nos sentamos en un sillón sumamente espacioso y muy cómodo. Esta vez me recargue sobre el cuerpo de Edward.

Toma- dijo Alice con una taza humeante en las manos. Se lo recibí, el contacto con el objeto fue fascinante.

¿les arruine la velada?- pregunté expectante mirando el rostro de ambos, Jasper y Alice.

No… no seas bobita- Alice era sincera pero en el rostro de Jasper se veía la decepción.

Lo siento- acoté mirándolo.

No te preocupes- dijo con una gran sonrisa- podemos continuarla otro día.- Lo que más me fascino, fue que no me preguntaron nada, sobre los motivos de mi ida de casa. Al rato todos se incorporaron y volvieron a sus recamaras, menos Carlisle que tuvo que comenzar a alistarse para ir al hospital.

Lo siento Carlisle- me sentía de verdad muy avergonzada.

No te disculpes cariño, cuando un familiar esta mal debemos apoyarlo.- agregó ¿el me sentía parte de su familia? Pero si recién estábamos teniendo algo con Edward.

No la presiones papá…- agregó Edward alargando la frase.

¡Ok!- se le dibujó una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro- Esme te preparo un cuarto- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco como tratando acotar algo.

¡papá!- lo regaño pero la verdad no entendí de que iba la cosa.

¡¿Qué?! Pero si no he dicho nada…- se aproximó a la escalera sonriendo.

Pero tu cara lo dejo ver…- Edward se veía adorable entrecerrando los ojos como habiéndolo pillado haciendo una travesura, mi Edward es tan hermoso.

Bueno me voy- agregó y comenzó a subir las escaleras y de repente soltó- Como si necesitase un cuarto que esta al lado del de Edward- se preguntó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Jajajajaj…. No había entendido- confesé entre risas- ¡ESPERO NO TE MOLESTE!- le grité a Carlisle, Edward me miro anonadado por mi relajada reacción, pero es que no entendió que era una broma.

¡PARA NADA!- su padre ya había desaparecido de nuestra vista, Edward me miro aun más sorprendido.

¿Qué?- no pude evitar preguntar mientras seguía con la jugarreta, Edward era tan tierno y caballero.

No tienes para que seguirle el juego- estaba entre muy serio y sonrojado.

Quería saber si le molestaba que durmiese en tu recamara y al parecer NOP- le confesé con una gran sonrisa.

¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- Era tan tierno que se avergonzara con mis palabras. Eso me hacía dar cuenta que le gustaba de verdad.

¿te molesta?- pregunte fingiendo sorpresa.

Para nada- confesó- pero pensé que te sentirías incomoda en mi recamara.

¡No pienses por mí, porque nunca acertaras!- confesé levantando una ceja en aires de misterio. Se puso muy nervioso, tragó en seco y me observo un poco ruborizado.

Ok… - fue su magistral respuesta, intento decir algo más pero lo silencie con un beso. Esta vez fui quien acarició su labio inferior con la lengua, necesitaba entrelazarla con la de él. Cuando se realizo el contacto mi cuerpo se estremeció, entrelace mis manos en su desordenado cabello y lo acerque más a mí, pude ver en su rostro deseo. Me recosté en el sofá y lo guié para que se posicionara sobre mí, él sutilmente lo hizo sin cargar ni un solo gramo de su cuerpo en el mío, solo permitiéndome sentirlo cerca. Luego aferro sus manos a mi espalda y comenzó a besar mi cuello, la sensación era excitante, por donde sus labios tocaban dejaban una corriente eléctrica, sentía mi cuerpo arder. Libere una de mis piernas y la posicione en su cintura, permitiéndome atraerlo más a mí, lo que me hizo emitir un pequeño gemido entre sus labios, lo sentí tan pero tan cerca de mi.

Vallan a un cuarto ¡Dios!- se burlo Emmett que venía de la mano con Rose. Ya estaban vestidos y se dirigían a la cocina, ambos rieron estruendosamente.

¡Ok!- acoté y tome de la mano a Edward. – ¡tápense los oídos!- les dije antes de que empezáramos a subir la escalera.

Jaja… ¡ok!- gritó Emmett.

Guíame- le dije a Edward. Que estaba totalmente intimidado con mis palabras.- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte acercándome y besándolo.

Creo que lo mejor es que duermas en el cuarto que te preparo Esme- confesó sobre mis labios y por dios no lo pude creer ¿no me quería cerca? Quizás lo incomodaba.

¿Qué?- pregunte sorprendida, quizás… quizás fue la insinuación que le hice a Emmett, debe de pensar que quiero tener relaciones con él, sonreí.

Creo que es más prudente…- acotó rehusando mi mirada.

Eres aun más hermoso de lo que pensaba…- confesé sonriendo. Él se sorprendió por mis palabras y me observo nuevamente pero sin entender lo que intentaba decirle- pensaste que por lo que le dije a Emmett quería tener relaciones contigo… y aun así me propusiste que durmiéramos separados ¿sabes lo que habrían hecho otros?- le informe.

No…- antes de contestarle le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiéramos subiendo.

Bueno, tanto Alec como Jake, me hubiesen llevado corriendo hacia sus cuartos.- sentí su rigidez, pues emitió más presión en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

¡Wow!... digamos que soy diferente.- confesó con la mandíbula apretada.

Y es lo que más me encanta de ti.- lo observé fijamente. Habíamos subido al tercer piso, la última habitación a mano izquierda era la de él.- si aun crees que es mejor que duerma en otro cuarto lo haré- me paré en la habitación que según Carlisle, Esme había acondicionado para mi.

¿lo crees tú?- preguntó mi opinión, era mucho mas lindo de lo que había sido hace un rato ¡DIOS MIO, CREO QUE ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE ÉL!

Lo único que creo es que no estoy preparada para "eso"- dije recalcando la palabra "eso". Me sonrió y guió hasta su habitación.

Adelante señorita- su cuarto era muy grande tenía una estantería llena de libros y discos, los cuales estaban muy bien ordenados. Tenía una cama de 2 plazas en el centro de la habitación, pude notar que tenía baño propio. Lo que más llamo mi atención fue el enorme ventanal que remplazaba todo un muro. La vista era paradisíaca, me quede observando mucho rato, como el sol empezaba a aclararlo todo. – Bonito ¿no?- preguntó.

¿bonito?- pregunte surcando mi frente con arrugas- ¡ESO ES UN INSULTO! Es maravilloso, paradisíaco… y… pues… no se me ocurre un adjetivo que lo identifique a ciencia exacta.- él me sonrió.

Ahí esta el baño, puedes cambiarte.- acotó.

Gracias.- entré para poder cambiarme y ponerme el pijama, lo hice muy rápido, el estar sola me hacía recordar. Pude sentir mis ojos inundados en lágrimas otra vez, así que rápidamente los limpie y salí. Edward me esperaba sentado en le cama, cuando me vio salir estiro su brazo para que lo tomara. Cuando lo hizo me llevo hasta la cama y me acomodo las mantas para que entrara, después él lo hizo. Me acomodo en su pecho y ahí permanecimos, mirando el amanecer.

¿Qué piensas?- preguntó.

En todo…- dije en medio de un suspiro.

Y ¿Qué es todo?- preguntó acariciándome cariñosamente el cabello.

En Charlie, Celeste, mamá, Jake, Alec, tú, yo y todo lo que tendré que hacer en un rato más.- confesé exhausta de tan solo pensarlo.

Poco a poco bella, si lo intentas abarcar todo pronto algo se escapara de tus manos. Poco a poco cariño.- me encantó que me llamase cariño.

Es que es difícil dejar de pensar en todo Edward- me aferré más a su pecho.

Pero no imposible. Mira lo que paso debe de tener su explicación, solo que no les diste tiempo bella…- acotó me quede rígida, me levanté un poco para poder mirarlo.

¿Qué?- pregunte descompuesta.

Lo sé, bella. Me lo dijo papá denante. Charlie se lo contó.- cerré los ojos con mucha pena ¿Así que eso era lo que venia ahora? ¿haría que todo Forks se enterara de su aventura con Celeste? Quise llorar pero me las aguante.

¿todos lo saben?- pregunte aun en la misma posición.

No, solo Esme, Carlisle y yo- Asentí.

No lo puedo creer, ni siquiera se avergonzó de contarlo…- agregué.

No entiendo porque debería avergonzarse bella, el amor no provoca vergüenza.- no podía dar fe a lo que estaba escuchando.

Nooooo…- dije negando- nooooo…- negaba mientras caían lagrimas por mis mejillas aun con los ojos cerrados.

Mírame Bella- acarició mis mejillas, pero lo hice- siento no poder pensar igual que tú, pero es mi opinión y deberías valorarla.- era tan dulce.

No puedo… valorarla… mientras… estés… con… ese tipo- dije entrecortadamente, los sollozos no me permitían una buena dicción.

Ese tipo es Charlie, tu papá… en toda esta noche, nunca has pensado ¿Si realmente él es feliz con ella?- me indignó que se pusiera de su lado.

No… solo he pensado que desde hace tres años lo hacían, mientras yo sufría cuidando a mi mamá, Edward fueron 3 años donde ella agonizaba. Solo e podido pensar que él le besaba los labios y le decía que la amaba mientras se encamaba con esa perra.- la brusquedad en mis palabras lo dejó anonadado- Que por las tardes iba a mi casa y me ayudaba con sus cuidados. Que se sentaba a su lado, que la tocaba sin ningún remordimiento y pienso en que ese infeliz la mortifico los últimos segundos de su existencia confesándoselo… ¡EN ESO PIENSO!- terminé gritando, me sulfuraba tan solo pensar que me quitó mi tiempo para cagarle hasta su muerte- ¡PIENSO EN EL DOLOR QUE LE PRODUJO! No me pidas que piense en lo que pueden sentir entre ellos, eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo- termine tapando mi rostro y llorando desconsoladamente.

No lo sabía cariño- confesó mientras me abrazaba- pensé que solo era una rabieta sin mayor sentido, no sabía cuan doloroso te era esto- su tono estaba compungido.

No puedo perdonarlo, no sabiendo que se lo dijo, en que me pidió un minuto de privacidad con ella antes de que muriera.- confesé- necesitaba estar con ella, necesitaba que supiera que estaba tomando su mano mientras se dormía y él me arrebato la posibilidad de que ella me escuchara decirle cuanto la amaba, en vez de que le confesara que la engañaba con la mejor amiga de su hija, que tenía menos de la mitad de su edad ¡dios!- sollocé.

No te sigas mortificando- susurro en mi oído.- no sigas cariño mío- dijo mientras me abrazaba y comenzó a tararear una especie de nana la cual poco a poco me fue tranquilizando hasta el punto que me sumergí en un profundo sueño donde estábamos mamá, papá y yo en las últimas vacaciones que tuvimos antes de que ella enfermase. Se veían tan felices, corrían por toda la playa, papá la besaba con intensidad, pero de repente vi a Celeste sentada junto a mí, mirando a mis padres eso me produjo ira. Esto no era un sueño, sino que era un recuerdo, solo que en ese momento no pude notarlo. Sentí unos brazos a mí alrededor y me reconforto pensar que Edward aun estaba a mi lado. Poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos y lo vi, estaba sonriéndome, se veía hermoso, con su cabello cobrizo desordenado. Baje la vista y note que estaba vestido, sobre la cama.

¿Por qué estas levantado?- pregunte con pereza.

Porque la hora que es lo amerita…- sonriéndome coquetamente.

¿Qué hora es?- pregunte.

Las 3 de la tarde- confeso. Me lleve la mano a la boca y ahogue un grito. Se me había ido toda la mañana para poder encontrar algo que arrendar, no quería abusar de los Cullen.

¿Por qué no me despertaste?- pregunte tratando de incorporarme.

Porque dormías placidamente.- me senté en la cama y vi mis maletas y un nuevo closet ubicado al lado del que hasta anoche estaba ahí ¿Ese ropero era para mí?

¿Por qué subiste mis maletas?- pregunté pero tratando de no hacerlo sentir mal.

Para que acomodes tu ropa, también trajimos con Emmett el ropero de la habitación que Esme te había preparado para que lo ocuparas aquí.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Me daba pena tener que rechazar su propuesta, pero no iba a ser un estorbo- ni siquiera se como no te despertaste, Emmett hablaba muy fuerte.

No lo sentí, al parecer estaba muy cansada- le confesé. Estaba nerviosa pero debía decírselo- ammm… no debiste hacerlo Edward… te pedí quedarme por una noche, no de forma permanente. Eso era lo que ayer estaba pensando también. Necesito buscar un departamento- acoté mirándolo seriamente.

¿Qué?- pregunto sonriendo, pero yo no me reí. Así que se percato de que estaba hablando enserio.- bella… no necesitas irte, puedes quedarte hasta que se solucionen las cosas con Charlie.- agregó.

Ese es el problema, no voy a solucionar nada con él. Esta es mi independencia definitiva. Me voy a ir a vivir sola. Es como no sé… mi nueva vida.

Pero mi amor, no hay apuro. Mira- se sentó más cerca de mi- busquemos algo ¿ok?- asentí- Pero quédate unos días aunque sea…- lo estaba pensando- tienes que terminar tu carrera, vas en el 2do año recién… busca con tranquilidad- asentí por fin porque de verdad que estaba preocupado lo que e de admitir que me ponía realmente feliz.

Yo… tu…- estaba nervioso, se paseo la mano por el cabello desordenándoselo en el proceso.

¿Qué sucede? Mira que tu nerviosismo me pone más nerviosa a mi- sonreí.

Yo…- se quedó callado y comenzó a empezar- no deseo ofenderte pero ¿tienes dinero para pagarte algo?- por dios se había complicado tanto para hacer tan solo esa pregunta, Edward a cada segundo me encantaba mucho más.

Tengo dinero para vivir por unos meses, si no me alcanzara tendría que trabajar hasta que se lea el testamento de mamá, después de eso podré dedicarme netamente a los estudios.- su mirada era negativa- es una buena herencia, ella la heredo de sus padres.

No estoy preocupado por eso, estoy preocupado de que te vallas a vivir sola. Tendrás muchas responsabilidades, en cambio aquí tendrás solo que preocuparte por los estudios. Se que tienes una beca por notas, si las bajas te la pueden quitar.- y ahí quedo todo encanto, en el maldito basurero.

Gracias por el apoyo. Ya se que puedo contar contigo- ironicé mientras me ponía en pie e iba a la mochila por la ropa. Me tomaría un baño y después me largaría, Edward era tan cerrado como mi padre.

Ese es el problema Isabella- no me gusto el tono de su voz- que te ofrezco mi ayuda y no la quieres.- estaba lo bastante molesto- ¿preferirías la ayuda de Black? En su casa si te abrías quedado ¿verdad?- lo peor de todo es que ya tenía bastantes problemas como para querer agregarlo a él también a la lista.

No necesito esto- dije dándome vuelta para ir al baño.

Lo necesitas a él- volvió a acotar- quizás ayer deberías haberte quedado aya y no haber venido a molestarme a mí.- sus palabras me dolieron. Fue la misma sensación de la cachetada que me dio ayer Charlie, me voltee para poder mirarlo y estaba muy serio, pero cuando vio que mi rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas corrió para alcanzarme. Gracias al cielo estaba cerca del baño y me encerré ahí.

No te preocupes me voy a vestir y me largo de tu casa.- dije con pesar- y de tú vida- lo último lo susurré solo para mi, tampoco iba a demostrarle lo mucho que me dolieron sus palabras.

Bella… dios lo siento, no quise hacerte llorar me puse celoso. Bella háblame, por favor… por favor…- estaba histérico.

Me visto y me voy…- le susurre. Y así lo hice me vestí, me lave los dientes y peine mí cabello, necesitaba una ducha, pero no la tomaría aquí. Me disponía a salir del baño, pero no quise, no quería encontrármelo. Así que saqué de la mochica mi teléfono celular para poder llamar a mi salvadora. Busque el numero y marqué.

¿bella?- preguntó muy sorprendida.

Necesito que subas al cuarto de Edward y que lo obligues a bajar, necesito hablar contigo ¿puedes?- quería que me ayudara a buscar el departamento ideal, ella era la única indicada para eso.

Obvio… pero ¿paso algo?- preguntó con recelo.

Aquí te cuento- y me sentí culpable de que pudiese estar con Jasper y los hubiese interrumpido otra vez

Ok… voy subiendo.- pero me cortó antes de que le pudiese decir algo más, solo y esperé a que llegara apoyada en el lavamanos. Necesitaba que lo sacara de su recamara para poder bajar sin un sermón de su parte. Se escucho que golpearon a la puerta del cuarto.

¿Quién?- su voz fue bastante apagada.

Soy yo…- agregó Alice.

Pasa… ¿Qué quieres Alice?- estaba sin matices.

Que bajes…- agregó sin preámbulos.

Espero a bella, esta en el baño, tenemos que conversar- cerré los ojos.

Bueno, fue bella la que me llamo para que te lo pidiese, quiere conversar conmigo…- confeso. Edward no contesto nada por unos segundos. Sentí unos pasos acercarse al baño.

No podrás irte sin conversar conmigo primero…- sentenció con tono dulce- te quiero y no te dejare ir, no dejare que te alejes de mi vida, quizás te sea exagerado pero ya no puedo vivir sin ti- podía notar el dolor que causaba mi silencio, ya había perdido mucho en mi vida ¿quería perderlo a él también? Y me vi negando a mi reflejo.

Dame unos minutos con Alice, te juro que después conversamos- dije abriendo la puerta y observándolo.

Ok… pero necesitamos conversar- concluyó sin acercarse a mí. Se que las palabras que me había dicho hace un momento no las sentía de verdad, así que debía dejar de comportarme como una estúpida adolescente, o sino me terminare quedando sola.

Te disculpo- dije acercándome y depositando un sutil beso en sus labios- se que no lo dijiste de corazón y tampoco creo ser tan fuerte como para mantenerme alejada de ti.- su semblante se tranquilizó, expiro una gran cantidad de aíre y volvió a besarme- ahora solo compréndeme por favor- asintió como niño pequeño.

Ok… pero igual lo diré; "lo siento de corazón, jamás haría algo que te dañara, te necesito como al oxigeno. Si tu no estuvieses en mi vida, no se que sería de la mía".- confesó con ternura.

Te amo- susurre, ya no pude aguantar en mi garganta aquellas palabras, era como si quemasen. Lo sorpresa en su rostro era evidente. Miro a Alice y luego volvió a observarme y después volvió a ver a Alice.

¿la escuchaste?- pregunto más bien grito en su dirección.

Sip- concluyó Alice- ¡escuche lo mismo que tú! Y creo como ya no se requieren mis servicios- sonrió saltarina- así que me retiro- pero negué.

No ALICE… necesito conversar otra cosa contigo. Más bien ahora no necesito que Edward se valla- acoté mirándolo, aún mantenía grabada una despampanante sonrisa.

Yo también te amo- susurro dándome un beso.

Ok… ¿para que soy buena?- llevé a Alice conmigo mientras me separaba de Edward. Me senté en la cama mientras que Edward se sentó en un sofá que estaba cerca de la repisa de libros y cd´s.

Necesito encontrar un departamento- dije mirando a Edward, quería notar su reacción, la cual fue un suspiro y nuevamente seriedad.- y me imagino que tu eres la mejor entendida en todas esas cosas- En su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa que después fue remplazada por una mueca de tristeza.

¿Por qué te quieres ir, bella?- esta familia sería mi perdición, si me seguían mirando con esos ojitos terminaría quedándome por siempre en esta casa, sonreí.

No me hagas ojitos- sonrió siendo descubierta- además quiero mi independencia.- le confesé de corazón.- y Edward me apoya ¿verdad?- pregunte en su dirección mientras le tendía la mano. Se puso en pie y camino para poder tomarla se sentó de tras de mí y me aferro sus manos a la cintura.

Si es eso lo que quiere mi chica, pues la apoyo.- dijo depositando un besito en mi mejilla.

Gracias.- le confesé. Esas gracias eran de corazón, porque necesitaba su apoyo y tenerlo cerquita de mí.

Así que tendremos que ayudarla a encontrar algo…- concluyó.

¿Qué te parece el barrio Universitario? hay mucho donde elegir y esta a unas cuadras de la Universidad.- concluyó Alice.

Me parece bien… y ¿a ti bella?- me preguntó.

Realmente no ubico, pero si a ustedes les parece apropiado entonces me parece.- no tenía idea donde quedaba él lugar o como era, pero para que Alice lo sugiriese no debía ser un mal lugar.

Es una zona donde viven solo Universitarios. Es un lugar tranquilo, bueno según donde busquemos- dijo dirigiéndose a mí, después miro a Edward- me parece que sería mejor al lado izquierdo ¿te parece?- preguntó.

Te iba a proponer lo mismo, el otro lado no me gusta para bella.- agregó un poco tenso.

¿en que se diferencian los dos lados?- pregunte con tono juguetón. Lo más lógico es que fuese el dinero.

El lado derecho del lugar esta caracterizado por ser muy fiestero y el lado izquierdo se podría decir que es… no sé ¿exclusivo?- preguntó en dirección a su hermano.

Muy exclusivo- concordó.

No digamos que tengo mucho dinero como para algo taaaan exclusivo- agregue mirándolos con verdad, tenía dinero que venía juntando hace bastante ya, pero tampoco como para algo demasiado caro.

No te preocupes por eso, te ayudo si no puedes, más que mal seré como tú inquilino- dijo depositando un sutil beso en mi nariz. Decidí que lo mejor era no negarme de inmediato, pues el había hecho un gran esfuerzo.

¿tienes tiempo?- le pregunté a Alice.

Obvio, le diré a Jasper que nos acompañe tiene amigos ahí.- acotó levantándose de la cama.

Gracias.- concluí, ella me guiño un ojo.

Vamos- dijo Edward- necesitas comer algo primero.- Después de almorzar nos fuimos en busca de mi nuevo hogar.


End file.
